


A Series of Unfortunate Events

by Alex_and_Laff_and_John_and_Herc_and_Burr, orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Because I'm so original like that, Blowjobs, Eliza "Mom Friend" Schuyler, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendzone to Brotherzone to Fuckbuddies, High School AU, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Platonic Sex, So much Jamilton mush, Talk about medications, Underage Drinking, handjobs, how did that happen, someone dies I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 48,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_and_Laff_and_John_and_Herc_and_Burr/pseuds/Alex_and_Laff_and_John_and_Herc_and_Burr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title speaks for itself, get ready to cry.<br/>Also I suck at summaries so this is just a warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Wednesday, August 24th_

_1:48 pm, Debate Class_

 “Alex, the ‘thing’ living inside a pregnant woman’s body is a human being, nothing else. Do you not see that every life, outside the womb or not, has some worth? I’m usually all for women’s rights and choices, but it goes too far when you’re hurting another human being because of it. You’re saying that it’s the woman’s body so it’s her choice, but do you not realize that it’s also the baby’s body too as long as it’s still unborn? The women asked for the baby, but now they don’t want it since they are realizing that it requires responsibility to raise a child. I find your lack of basic human rights unsettling, to hurt another human being like that is unjust.”

 A pause

 “Jefferson, are you shitting me right now? Until the baby is full term it’s literally just a bundle of cells inside the woman’s body. In some situations, they woman doesn’t have a say in it! There’s pregnancies by broken condoms, rape, failed birth control, there are so many circumstances in which the woman doesn’t want a baby but is now stuck with it because of people like you. It’s her choice whether she keeps the baby, and even if you and your band of people work together to shut down abortion clinics, the woman might not raise the child right since she might not want to have it in the first place. There is so much more to this that you aren’t even thinking about.  They might not even have a support system! The father might leave after a while, or even during the pregnancy! That just wouldn’t be fair to the child or the parent.”

 Alex was breathing heavy now, leaning over his desk. He probably should have remembered to breath during his last argument, but he was too caught up in trying to talk some sense into this fucking asshole in front of him.

 Jefferson sighs and looks down at his desk.

 “Hamilton, even if it was just a bundle of cells, it would be a human eventually. You are ruining the child’s life and possibly affecting the world by aborting a baby.”

 “Wow, now you’ve just gotta be joking. You know what? Fuck you.”

 Alex gets a stare from their debate teacher, but decides to ignore it.

 “Oh, Alexander. You’ve probably just run out of arguments, haven’t you?”

 “Why you little motherfucker-” Alex starts ranting while rushing towards Thomas, the teacher and 2 students getting up to grab him and pull him back. They were always ready to do so because of Alex’s tendencies to get physical when confronted.

 When he’s back at his desk, the teacher sighs.

 “Alex, you can’t solve everything by fighting someone after they say something rude. We’ve talked about this.”

 Alex scowls and sits at the back of the room, waiting for the bell to ring for the next class, he had study hall. As much as he gets angry during it (and goes to detention for it), he loves debate class.

 The bell finally rings after about 10 minutes.

 Alex picks up his backpack and takes out a folder for their last homework assignment. He makes a point of making a slapping noise when he puts it on the teacher’s desk, getting a few looks from people still in the class.

 “Alex, this was assigned last Friday, it’s due at the end of the semester. You couldn’t’ve possibly finished it in less than a week.”

 “You can when you don’t sleep.”

 “Okay, I’ll give you that you may have finished it, but you can’t get a good grade on no sleep.”

 As Alex leaves the room he says “Fucking watch me.”

 The teachers had learned to ignore his cursing by now, he would only respond with anger when they tried to teach him that swearing and fighting was bad.

 

_Wednesday, August 24th_

_2:05 pm, Study Hall_

 Alex sits down near the back of the class and sets his backpack under his seat after pull out a notebook. He grabs a pencil from his jean pockets and start writing without looking to see who’s around him. He jumps a bit in his seat when he hears a voice with a deep southern accent.

 “Hey, Alex. How’d debate go with that prick Jefferson?”

 Alex looks over at the seat next to him and sees a younger boy with a freckled face and long curly hair. He’s smiling, which eases Alex a little bit from debate.

 “Hey John, it sucked. He was being a massive dick and was accusing me of not having any arguments. Like, seriously? I always have arguments, I always have words. Who does he think he is?”

 “He thinks he’s a god, he just chooses to ignore the fact that he’s just a rich snob.”

 They laugh and Alex looks down at his notebook again, rewriting the last few sentences that he had only just put in.

 “So, what’re you writing?”

 “Shouldn’t you be working on your English project right now John?”

 “Aw c’mon Alex, it can wait 30 seconds. What’re you writing?”

 “It’s a letter to my dad. He hasn’t answered any yet but I’m not going to stop trying.”

 John’s face flushes and the smiles fades a bit.

 “Oh, I’m sorry for asking.”

 “Nah, it’s fine. It’s not your fault he’s a douche.”

 John turns around towards his desk again and starts writing. Alex does the same.

The rest of the period goes on with mostly silence if coughs, sneezes, and shuffling feet are excluded.

 Alex starts putting things in his backpack and when he picks up his notebook, he tears out the sheets of paper his letter was on and crumples them up, stuffing them into his pocket. He picks up John’s backpack as well and hand it to him as he stands up. John smiles at him and they walk out together, talking about the project.

 They two boys share a locker due to the lack of funds towards the school to get new ones, making some students share. Their locker was next to their friends Laf (Their full name was Gilbert Du Motier Marquis De Lafayette, but they preferred just Laf) and Hercules Mulligan. They had the lockers to the right and left of John and Alex’s, so they whole group just sort of worked out.

 The two other boys joined them near their lockers in the next 2 minutes and they started walking out the front doors together, they all carpool together since Hercules is the only one with his own car.

 “So, do y’all want to stay at my house on Friday?” Hercules asks while he turns the car on.

 “Je vais demander à ma grand-mère.” Laf says as he buckles up in the passenger seat.

 “They said they’ll ask their grandma, but yeah I can probably stay. John?”

 “Sure, Alex and I can probably walk.” John says

 “Cool, my parents will probably be gone so we can just order pizza and play rock band until 4 in the morning which is nice. And Laf, no one but Alex and you understand French. Do you just do that to confuse us?”

 Laf smiles. “Je ne sais pas mon ami, fais-je? Ou peut-être que je le fais parce que je peux vous dire à quel point vous sucer à tout littéralement tout le temps. Tu décides.“

 Alex laughs hard and bends over to catch his breath a bit. It take him a minute to stop before he says

 “Sorry Herc, I’m not translating that one for you.”

 “C’MON MAN I’M CURIOUS”

 “He was just saying how you’re such a good friend, and he’s so happy to have met you.” Alex says while trying not to laugh again.

 “Pfft, whatever. I’m not talking to you anymore Laf. Not even an attempt to.”

 “I do believe that was an attempt, mon chérie.” Laf said while smiling wide.

 Hercules rolls his eyes and starts to drive.

 “John, help me please.”

 John is smiling as well. “Sorry Herc, I’m taking Spanish. It’s all Greek to me.”

 Laf stares a John for a second.

 “John, don’t you mean-”

 “Laf if you say what I think you’re about to say I swear to go-”

 “It’s all French to you?”

 

Silence.

 

“GOD FUCKING DAMMIT YOU FRENCH FUCK THAT’S NOT EVEN A GOOD JOKE WHY DID YOU SAY IT I HATE YOU”

 Laf puts a hand to his chest in mock offense.

 “John, I am hurt!”

 Hercules and John are both giving Laf the cold shoulder now, and Alex is laughing his ass off.

 It’s basically like that for the three minutes it takes to get to John and Alex’s stop. They both fistbump Hercules and kiss Laf’s cheek as they crawl out from the backseat. They walk the path leading up to the house together and Alex walks in first, holding the door for John.

 A woman in a white sundress walks up to them and kisses both of their foreheads when they walk in.

 “Hey Eliza.” Alex says while wiping off some of the light lipstick she left on his forehead.

 “Hey, how was school?” She says and looks between the two boys, settling her eyes on John.

 “It was good, Mrs. Schuyler. Pretty day today.”

 She narrows her eyes at John and smiles a little. “John, how many times do I have to tell you? You’re 17, just call me Eliza. I’m only 5 years older than you.”

 “Sorry, Eliza.”

 “Don’t apologize, this just isn’t a formal place like that.” She lets the topic go and looks at Alex.

“And how was your day, Alex?”

 “Ah, it was alright. Jefferson is still dumb. We got paired for a debate on abortion today and have almost totally opposing views. I hope that one day he learns something valuable for one from all those trips he takes. Like maybe human decency?”

 Eliza laughs and brushes a piece of hair from her face. “Well, I’m sure you won the debate-”

 “Oh I did.”

 “-but i wanted to warn you guys that you’re on room checking duty tonight. Alright?”

 “Alright.” They say in unison.

 “Cool, now head upstairs. Dinner’s gonna be ready in an hour or so but I want you down here in 30 minutes to help set up.”

 She takes their coats from them and heads to the closet while Alex and John race up the stairs.

 

_Wednesday, August 24th_

_8:43 pm, Alex’s Desk_

 

_Dad,_

_Is this your address anymore? I know you gave me one when you left a while ago, but you never write back. Do you even know that mom died? I’m in a home now, not really an orphanage, but it’s me and a few other kids. It’s owned by a woman name Eliza Schuyler, isn’t Philip Schuyler one of the men you used to work with? She’s amazing. She makes us food and isn’t like a lot of the richer people I know, she’s using it to help us. She even pays us some to do things around the house, which is how I can afford sending these to you and everything._

_I’m not that sure I want to be picked up by you anymore, I’m already in my senior year so it wouldn’t be much good by now. I just want to know if you’re even alive anymore. It’s nice here, anyways. I’m 18 now. I just wanted to catch you up, it’s been a while. I hope this is the right address, it would be nice to hear back from you._ _  
_ _From the desk of Alexander Hamilton_

 

Alex stares down at the short note, now regretting getting the signature stamp. It didn’t look sincere. He frowns and crumples it up, throwing it and the other sheets of paper in his pocket to the trashcan.

 “Alex, when are you coming to bed?” John says when Alex puts his head in his hands.

 “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

 “That’s what you said last night, you went in the hallway. I’m not sure if you even slept.”

 “Sorry, I’m just working on something.”

 “Okay, please sleep tonight though.”

 “I will.”

 “Promise?”

 “Promise.”

 “Good. Can I turn the lights off?”

 “Yeah.”

 The room goes dark except for the small desk lamp Alex has, but that doesn’t put off much light.

 “Goodnight, Alex.”

 “Goodnight, John.”

 After about 15 minutes, John’s breathing evens out. Alex picks up his papers and pencil before walking down the stairs quietly. He sees a light coming from the living room. He slowly creeps past the door and sets his things down on the floor towards the front door. He pops his head in the living room door to see Eliza sitting there watching TV, a blanket over her legs and a glass of water near her.

 “Eliza?”

 She jumps a little before looking towards the source of the sound. She smiles when she sees Alex, pausing her show.

 “Hey, Alex. What’s wrong?”

 “Nothing’s wrong, I was going to take a walk and just wanted to warn you.”

 “Oh, alright! Can you be back before like, 10 maybe? I might be asleep but I don’t want you to be out past then.”

 “I’ll try.”

 “Cool, goodnight Alex.”

 “Goodnight, Eliza.”

 He walks towards the front door again, taking his backpack off the hook. He stuff his papers and pencil in there before heading out.

 It’s a short walk to the library from Eliza’s house, maybe 5 minutes. He’s glad that the library he is near is open most of the time, even during the night. He works the night watch on Mondays and Wednesdays, and only works day shifts on Sundays. It gives him time to think when he’s there, he can write or read, or do whatever he wants really. Not many people come there anyways. The next few hours are spent writing, crumpling papers, rewriting, banging head on the desk, writing. No one ever came in, the only noise made was the notification sound of the owner of library giving him the okay to work tonight.

 He stands up from the desk and walks to the staff lounge behind the counter. There’s usually some coffee from the day before in there, so he pours some into a mug from the cabinet and puts it into the microwave for 30 seconds. When it dings, he pulls it out and chugs half of the glass. He roams outside the staff lounge door, looking at things on and around the bookshelves.

 After he finishes that, he walks back up to the desk and looks at his phone. It’s about 2 now. Probably about time to head back. He tosses his pencil back in his bag and balls up the last 2 pieces of paper he was working on throws them into the trash can before walking outside, locking the door behind him.

 He gets back to the house and holds the door up while opening it, knowing that it would creak if he didn’t do so. He walks in on his tip-toes, closing the door slowly behind him. When he gets closer to the stairs he hears the thumping of footsteps approaching him. Before he knows it, arms are around him.  
“Alex, where the hell were you? I was worried sick!”

 The figure pulls away from him and his eyes adjust to see Eliza.

 “Eliza, I’m sorry. I was at the library and I was writing and I lost track of time. Did you stay awake?”

 “Yes, Alexander. I was terrified. I thought something happened. I thought you would have not come back.”  
  
“Eliza, I’m not going to be gone for a long time. I’m sorry for scaring you.”

 She wraps her arms around him for a second time while saying

 “Alright. Please sleep, you still have a few more hours of sleep before school.”

 “I will, I just have another page or so to write.”

 She pulls away.

 “Alex, please. You can write all day tomorrow. You need sleep.”

 Alex sighs

 “Alright. Goodnight, Eliza.”

 “Goodnight, Alex.”

 He kisses Eliza’s cheek and she heads to her room, Alex goes up the stairs and walks into his and John’s room. He sheds his jacket and puts it on his bedpost. He quietly changes from his jeans into his black sweatpants, leaving his shirt from the day before on. He crawls into bed and turns his phone on.

 “Alex?”

  _Damn it_

 “Yes, John?”

 “Where’d you go?”

 “The library.”

 “Again?”

 “Yeah, sorry.”  
“It’s cool. Are you tired?”  
“A little, but I could stay awake. Why?”

 “No reason. It can wait for tomorrow.”

 “Are you sure?”

 “Yeah. Night, Alex.”

 “G’night John.”

 Alex plugs his phone in and rolls on his side, facing the door. He guesses that he ends up falling asleep around 3 that morning, listening to only the chirp of crickets through the open window and the steady beat of John’s breathing.

 

_Thursday, August 25th_

_3:48 am, Alex’s Room_

 

_There was sweat, crying, and heavy breathing. Alex wanted to escape the heat of his mother’s arms but didn’t want to leave her side at the same time._

  _There are no doctors. No one to help. The only thing they had to hold onto was each other. Alex tried to make himself rest. He tried to find a constant, something he knew wouldn’t change. He focused on his mother’s deep and heavy breathing. The way her chest would rise and fall and rise again and fall again. A constant. He focuses. He focuses. His eyes close. And it stops. The constant had changed._

  _He picks his head up off of his mother’s chest. He looks at her face. He opens her eyelid with his thumb. No reaction. The smallest amount of brown peeking from her rolled back eyes. He opens her mouth, no breathing. Nothing from the nose._

  _She’s gone._

  _He doesn’t go away. He needs her. He needs to be with her. She was his constant. He can’t let her go. He puts his head on her chest again and cries. The tears don’t stop for hours. He feels like he needs to puke but nothing comes out. He goes without food for 2 whole days. He still feels sick. He hates to admit it but he needs to leave. He can’t let himself be gone._

  _He runs into the streets. He screams. He cries. He’s a wreck. All he gets is a few stares until an older woman comes and picks him up. He gets put in a car. He stares at the speed. The rushing of cars next to him. He blacks out._

  _-_

  _He’s in a bright room. He can only see the light. His eyes focus and he sees a small tv and a tray of food beside him. He’s in a hospital._

  _A man’s voice._

  _“Alex. Alex.”_

  _A woman’s. He can’t make out what she’s muttering. He can’t see anybody else in the room._

 

He opens his eyes. He’s sweating, he can feels that his eyes are wet and he sees nothing but a dark room and two figures that he needs to focus on to see. He goes for the one closest to him first one.

 John is next to him, patting down Alex’s hair with one hand and the older is holding Alex’s hand. There are tears running down his face. His eyes are closed.

 Alex squeezes his hand.

 “John. What’s wrong?”

 John’s eyes shoot open and he gasps down at Alex before his head falls down on Alex’s chest.

 “Alex! Alex, are you alright? Eliza! He’s up!”

 He looks at the figure. Eliza is kneeling at the end of the bed with her hands clasped together, when John says that Alex is awake she rushes to the end of the bead where Alex’s head is at and kisses both of his cheeks and his forehead. Now that she’s closer, Alex can tell that she’s crying as well.

 “I’m alright, what are you guys doing?” He throws his blankets off.

 “Alex, how did you not wake up? About an hour ago you started thrashing and screaming. You were crying so much. I tried shaking you awake, you wouldn’t budge. Then Eliza came in. We both tried doing everything to wake you up. Nothing worked. We started praying. We were so scared.”

 Alex takes a few moments to think about it. Eliza breaks him from his haze.

 “Alex. I was so scared. What happened?”

 “I was having a bad dream. It was about my mom. I’m sorry I scared you, I really didn’t mean to.”

 John lifted his head up and Eliza kissed his forehead.

 “It’s alright, Alex. Just please don’t scare Eliza and I like that again please. I know it hasn’t been that long, but you’re like my brother. I couldn’t stand to lose you.”

 “Yeah, and imagine myself as your sister. I couldn’t lose you either. We’re your family.”

 Alex smiles

 “Family. I won’t scare you like that again. I promise.”

 “Good. Can you sleep tonight?”

 “Probably not after that.”

 “Alright, I don’t think Eliza and I will be able to either.”

 There’s silence for a second before Eliza speaks.

 “Early breakfast?”

 They stand up and walk downstairs, Alex is still a bit shaky from the dream. Him and Eliza sit down at the breakfast table as John turns on the stove, taking out some eggs and butter from the fridge afterwards.

 “How many eggs do y’all want?”

 “2 please, thanks.” Eliza says and smiles, getting up from, the table to get 3 glasses of water.

 “None for me, thanks.”

 “Are you sure, Alex?” John says while taking two eggs from the carton.

 “Yeah, I’m not really hungry.”

 John shrugs and cracks the two eggs into the pan after letting some butter melt onto it. Eliza walks back over and sets down a glass of water in front of Alex and herself, then goes back to put John’s by him.

 “Are you alright for school today, Alex?”  
Eliza says while sitting across from Alex.

 “Yeah, it was just a bad dream. I probably didn’t wake up just because I was too far in the dream to get out.”

 “Alright, if you’re sure.”

 John walks next to Alex and sets a plate of 2 eggs and a piece of toast in front of Eliza, 1 egg and a piece of toast for himself. He walks back into the kitchen and brings back 2 pieces of toast for Alex.

 “Thanks John, but I’m not that hungry.”

 “Just eat it Alex, you’re going to be hungry by school time.”

 Alex sighs, but doesn’t object. They eat their breakfasts with minimal chatter. John talked a bit about how school was going for him. Alex interjected some feelings about teachers and students. Eliza mostly just listened to what they had to say while slowly sipping her water, eventually picking up all their plates and stacking them in the sink.

 7 am rolls around so John and Alex go to their room to start getting ready for school. John wears a blue button down and khaki shorts, pulling his hair back into a ponytail. Alex goes with dark blue jeans and a grey sweater. They brush their teeth and get ready in the mirror together, than walk downstairs. Most of the kids in the house don’t go to school until about 9, so it’s still quiet in the house.

 Alex and John take their backpacks from the hooks, kissing Eliza on her cheek before they walk out the door. They have to wait a few minutes before Hercule’s car pulls up in front of the house. Laf is in the passenger seat, so John and Alex get in the backseat. The only person in the car who’s a morning person is Lafayette, so he’s quietly singing a song to himself, no one can really make out what he’s saying though. The car ride is pretty quiet besides the singing for the few minutes it takes to get to the school.

 They all hop out of the car and sling their backpacks over their shoulders. They nod towards each other and share a small smile before Alex and Lafayette go History while Hercules goes to Geometry and John goes to English.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit of smut at the end?

_ Thursday, August 25th _

_ 10:34 am, Cafeteria _

 

Alex and John are sitting across from each other, eating meatloaf with tater tots. Because school’s healthy like that.

“Hey, John. What was it you wanted to tell me last night?”

“What?”

“Last night before we went to bed you said that something could wait until today. What was it?”

John’s face flushes and he looks down, trying to avoid Alex’s eyes.

“Oh, I can tell you tonight. Not here though.”

Alex furrows his eyebrows

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, is it something I should be worried about?” 

John shrugs

“I don’t know. Depends on how you look at it.”   
“Wow. okay. Now I’m gonna freak out about it.”

He stops for a second and his eyes go wide.

“John, are you leaving?”

John looks up and his eyes are wide as well.

“No! God, no. I love it here.”

Alex relaxes 

“Alright, good.”

 

The rest of lunch is filled with some awkward silence between the two boys. They’re both somewhat relieved when the bell rang and they could go to their next classes.

  
  


_ Thursday, August 25th _

_ 1:15 pm, Debate Class _

 

“Hello, class. Due to some-” The teacher glances at Alexander. “Violent tendencies during our debate yesterday, I have decided to discontinue the current topic.”

The class groans and Alex gets a few dirty looks. 

“I’m aware that debate is a mostly individual activity, but I would like to work on coordination with each other. We can’t debate well if don’t work on our skills as a united group. I’m going to put you in pairs to start. You will need to debate with another pair, so you have to work together. “

People start looking towards their friends and making groups without saying words.

“I see you all are making your pairs- good. But, I’m choosing.”

People groan and some get angry but the teachers stays calm.

“I have the list up here. Come take a look.”

Alex rises from his seat near the back of the class and waits for the large group of people who are huddled around the paper. Jefferson’s hair pops up before the rest of him while his neck snaps towards the teacher. 

“AW COME ON YOU CAN’T DO THAT TO ME.”

Alex feels bad for whatever sucker got paired with Jefferson. The teacher is smirking towards Jefferson as he stomps back to his desk. Alex eventually makes his way to the paper and look at his name. The name beside it reads-

“NO.” Alex gasps

_ He was the sucker. _

Alex walks to the teacher.

“Please Mr. Greene you can’t do that to me. I can’t be paired with Thomas we’ll kill each other before the assignment is due.”

The teacher just shrugs and smiles at him. Alex turns back towards his seat and slams himself down into it. 

 

-

 

The end of class comes after what seems like a millennium and Alex just wants to get out as soon as possible. Before he can get out, he feels a large hand clap on his shoulder.

Alex turns around to match a face to the name.

“What do you want, Thomas?”

“Hey, I hate that we got paired together as much as you do, but I also want to get a good grade.”

“So?”

“We need to talk about it. I’m sure as hell not going to be seen working with you at school.”

“Yeah. I’m sure as hell not going to be soon working with you period. Now I gotta go.”

Alex spins but the hand pulls him back by the sleeve.

“Alex. We have to work on this together. We need a plan.”

“Or we could just leave each other alone and figure it out when we debate.”

“Alex we need to take this seriously.”

Alex grunts and tears off a corner from one of his papers. He takes a pencil from his hoodie pocket and scribbles something down.

“Fine. That’s my number I just need to get to class. We’ll figure something out.” 

Alex hands him the paper and stomps out of the room, joining the rush of people heading to their classes. 

  
  


_ Thursday, August 25th _

_ 2:17, Study Hall _

 

Alex walks into his study hall and sees John. He sighs and sits down in the seat next to him.

“John you will not  _ believe _ the shit that just went down.”

“I’m guessing it includes Jefferson?”

“Of course. We got paired together in debate and he wouldn’t stop bugging me about it at the end of class. I really don’t want to spend any more time than I have to.”

“Can you avoid it at all?”

“No. I really don’t have any other options besides to skip it, but that would suck for my grades.”

“I’m sorry dude. How’re you feeling besides that?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like what happened last night.”

“Oh. I’d really rather forget about that if it’s alright. It wasn’t a big deal anyways.”

“I know, I was just scared.”

“I get that and thanks. So are you ready to tell me what you were talking about earlier?”

_ Ah, yes. Destroy another conversation with John. _ Alex thought to himself as soon as he asked.

Of course, John looked down at his desk and said.

“I’m sorry, no. I promise it will be tonight. We just need to be alone.”

Alex crosses his brows but shrugs it off and starts reading a book. John starts writing again. They work in silence for the time it takes until the class ends, getting up in silence and walking to the lockers. 

Hercules walks up to them and claps them both on the shoulders.

“Hey, Laf went home sick today so he won’t be riding with us.”

“Weak.” Alex adds

“Extremely.” John responds

Hercules laughs at the exchange and the three walk to the car after getting their things. John sits in the front seat since Laf isn’t there and a minute of silent driving goes before Hercules speaks.

“So, y’all are good for staying over tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” They respond at the same time.

“Cool.”

More silence proceeds. Laf was definitely the life of the party.

They finally reach Eliza’s house after a few minutes and the 2 boys stepped out of the car, waving a goodbye to Hercules as he drove off.

John holds the door for Alex as they go inside and don’t see Eliza, but hear her humming in the kitchen. They put their backpacks down and walk in the kitchen to see her stirring a pot and humming along happily to some music in her earbuds. She looks back at the and smiles before turning back towards the stove. They walks towards her and both kiss one cheek before going upstairs, their moods being lifted from seeing her in a happy state. 

When they reach the room John lays down on his bed and Alex stares at him for a minute before asking

“So can you please tell me the thing now?”

John sighs and sits up on his bed, swinging his legs over the side.

“Okay. Fine, sure. You can’t hate me afterwards though.”

“I won’t.”

“Do you promise?”

Alex laughs and sits down on his bed as well.

“Of course.”

John wipes his hands on his pants and Alex can see beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

“Well- you see. The reason I-I got kicked out w-was b-because-” He pauses for a few seconds before Alex spoke.

“Would it be easier for you to write it down?”

John nods quickly and Alex rushes over to bring a piece of paper and a pen to John. After John scribbles something down with his shaky hands, he goes out of the room. The paper was laying on the bed so Alex picked it up. He had to take a moment to translate the shaky letters.

_ I got kicked out because I told them I am gay _

Alex throws down the paper and rushes to the kitchen.

“Eliza, have you seen John?”   
“I think he just went outside.”

Alex goes out the door and starts walking towards the park. John went there a lot when he was emotional. He always said that it calms him down. He sees John sitting on a bench in fetal position, curly hair falling out of his ponytail.

Alex sits next to him and throws his arms around the crying boy, resting his head in his shoulder.

“John. Calm down. It’s alright.”

“NoitsnotyouprobablyhatemeIwouldhatemeImsorryIshouldnthavebroughtitup.”

“No, I’m glad you brought it up. I still love you all the same.”

John didn’t reply, he just leaned up against Alex.

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m bi.”

This gets John’s attention. He lifts his head up and it pains Alex’s heart to see the tears running down his face.

“You are?”

Alex nods and gives an encouraging smile. John tackles him into a hug.

“Thank you.”

Alex pats his back.

“You’re welcome. Do you want to head back? We can tell Eliza if you want.”

John’s eyes go wide and he shakes his head.

“Not yet, I want to know how she feels about gay people in general first.”

“Dude, she’s pansexual.”

“Oh. Oh! Okay. I guess I’ll tell her then?”

“Don’t do it if you don’t want to.”

“Nah. I’ll just do it.”

“Alright.” Alex says while standing up.

They walk into the house a few minutes later, Eliza’s on the couch now. John sits down next to her and says “Eliza, Alex told me you were pan so I wanted to tell you that I’m gay.” A pause before he speaks again “My God that was awkward, sorry.”

Eliza smiles and hugs him from across an armrest. “Thank you for telling me.”

John relaxes and smiles at her when she sits back in her seat. After a few seconds Alex and John walk up the stairs together. John crumples up and throws away the note he had left before flopping down on his bed. 

  
  


_ Thursday, August 25th _

_ 10:13 pm, Alex and John’s room _

 

“Hey, John?” Alex says while staring up at the dark ceiling.

“Yeah?”

“Like. This is going to sound really weird and if you don’t want to do it than just stop me, okay?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Well, I’m bi and you’re gay and we’re both single teens with lots of hormones and feelings and stuff. So if you ever wanted to like- just do stuff. With each other. No real relationship or anything. But we could like get each other off or whatever? I won’t mind if you don’t want to I know it’s weird but I-”

“Alright.”

“Wait. Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I guess. I’m not out to anyone here besides you and Eliza so it would be hard to get a real boyfriend or anything.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Do you wanna do something like- now?” John asked hesitantly. There’s a brief moment before Alex speaks.

“Only if you do.”

“I do.”

“Okay, one second.”

John hears a few small noises from Alex getting out of bed and the creak of floorboards before feeling a weight against his back and an arm reaching around his waist. 

“Are you sure John? I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything.”   
“Yeah, it’s been a while.”

“Okay, tell me if you need to stop.”

Alex slides a hand down the waist of John’s pants and underpants, the younger boy shudders at the touch. Alex grabs a hold of the already half hard shaft and starts to slowly move his hand up and down it. John pushes back against Alex’s own member and says. 

“You can grind on me, if you want?” John said, but it sounded more like a question than a statement. Either way, Alex starts moving his hips a bit in time with his fist. John’s breathing starts to get heavier and he starts thrusting forwards against Alex’s hand and backwards against his hips. After a few more seconds, John’s hips still and he whisper-yells 

“Stop.”

Alex’s hand stills and he pulls it out of John’s pants.

“Are you alright? I can go back to my bed if you want.”   
“No, I just need a towel or a tissue or something, I was about to come.”   
Alex gets up and takes a tissue from the box on the counter and presses against John again, putting the tissue over the head of his penis. 

“Are you alright now?”

“Yeah, please keep going.”

John starts grinding back against Alex again as Alex tries to get John to completion, which doesn’t take long. He’s soon whispering Alex’s name over and over again while thrusting back.

He relaxes against Alex once it’s over and says

“I can suck you off if you want.”

Alex’s breath catches in his throat and he takes a moment to get himself together while he hears John laugh.

“Um, sure. That’d be- cool.”   
_ Cool? Cool? Why did he say cool? _

John  _ slithers _ down Alex’s body and draws his dick out from his pants. Before he puts his mouth on it he says

“You can fuck my mouth or whatever if you want- I’ll tap your hip if I ever need you to stop.”   
“Oh, fuck. Okay.”

John slowly takes the member into his mouth, coming up every once in awhile but only for a second or so. He gags a bit when it touches the back of his throat but holds a thumbs up before Alex can pull out. He starts to bob his head up and down and listens to Alex start groaning softly under his breath, careful not to wake anyone in the house. Alex looks down when John grabs his hips and draws them closer. He sees John looking at him with a thumbs up and gets the message. He starts thrusting into the younger boy’s mouth and after a few seconds he whispers out a warning 

“John, I’m gonna come soon.” 

He tries pulling out but John only pulls him closer. Alex curses quietly and shoots down John’s throat. John drinks it all in and goes back up towards Alex when he’s done. AFter a few minutes, Alex speaks.

“So.”

“So.”

“It’s not gonna be weird tomorrow?”

“Nah.”

“Sweet.”

They fist bump and Alex starts getting up.

“Do you wanna cuddle?”

“Oh. Sure!”

Alex crawls back behind John and wraps his arms around him. John cuddles back and they fall asleep a few minutes later to the sounds of each other’s breathing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lam's not gonna be endgame tho


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamilton scene but nothing relationshipy or anything yet ;*

_ Friday, August 26th _

_ 6:45 am, John and Alex’s Room _

 

Alex wakes up to the alarm on his phone, which shuts off after about 30 seconds. He puts his head into John’s curls and taps the boy’s shoulder. John makes a  _ hm _ noise and rolls over to face Alex. There’s a moment of silence before Alex kisses his forehead and starts getting out of bed. John follows a few seconds later and they get together in silence. They’re standing in front of the mirror and John meets Alex’s eyes through it.

“Thanks for last night, Alex.”   
“Oh, yeah. No problem. Thank you too.”

“I’d be down for that again if- if you are?”

“Yeah. Especially the cuddling.” Alex says and smiles 

“Definitely the cuddling. You’re warm.”

Alex laughs at that.

“Thanks, I guess?”

“No relationship though, right?”

“Right.”

“Cool.”

Alex wraps his arms around John and kisses the top of his head. 

“Wanna go?”   
“Yeah.”

Alex and John go out on the sidewalk after getting their backpacks and bags for Hercule’s, they didn’t see Eliza this morning. The car is already pulled up and Hercules is about to honk the horn when he sees John and Alex step out. They both sit in the back seat after seeing that Laf is back and humming in the passenger seat. Alex pulls his phone from his pocket and sees he has a new text.

 

**Unknown Number:** Hi

**Me:** Who is this?

 

Alex waits a few minute but it hasn’t been read, so he puts his phone back. They’re only a few seconds away from the school now so he picks his backpack up and puts it on his lap, John doing the same. Before they pull in, Hercules speaks.

“Aight, Alex and John are staying. Laf?”

“Oui”

“Okay, I know that word. See y’all after school.”

They all say different goodbyes before parting ways for the school day.

 

_ Friday, August 26th _

_ 5:57 pm, Hercule’s House _

 

They just got back from getting dinner at Steak and Shake. Alex is lying on a couch and John’s on the one across from him. Lafayette and Hercules are changing somewhere into their pajamas. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and checks it. 

**Unknown Number:** It’s Thomas.

**Me:** Oh. Are you texting about the project?

_ Contact Name Changed _

**Little Shit:** What else would I be talking to you about?

**Me:** Whatever. So when do you want to study for it?

**Little Shit:** Tomorrow? 

**Me:** I get off work at 3.

**Little Shit:** Okay, you can come to my house at like 4?

**Me:** At least take me to dinner first.

**Little Shit:** Fuck you.

**Me:** You wish :*

**Little Shit:** You in or not?

**Me:** Fine. You live across from the school, right?

**Little Shit:** Yeah. Don’t expect food or anything.

**Me:** I’m going to.

**Little Shit:** You’re going to be disappointed.

**Me:** You’re the one who invited me.

**Little Shit:** Just come over tomorrow at 4 and bring paper 

**Me:** Fine.

**Little Shit:** Brat.

**Me:** You know it

_ Read 6:04 _

 

Alex puts away his phone with a sigh as Lafayette and Hercules both walk into the room.

“So y’all ready to have some fun?”

Hercules says as he turns the tv on.

“Oui, but I am also extremely tired mon ami. Early night for me, most likely.”

“That’s dumb. Alex? John?”

“I’m good for now. I guess I’ll just sleep when you all do.” John says 

“I’m cool with whatever.” ALex responds

“Y’all are boring. Let’s play some Just Dance.”

All of the boy stand up in front of the tv, Hercules and John take the only two remotes.  

They did a few songs from a few different versions of the game:

_ -Cotton Eye Joe _ (A classic Just Dance song. Had to happen.)

_ -Prince Ali _ (Hercules  _ really _ wanted to be Genie. John was Ali. Alex is Jafar. Laf is Jasmine.)

_ -I Like To Move It _ (Laf’s request)

_ -U Can’t Touch This _ (Hercules and John screamed when they saw it. Alex and Laf were lost.)

_ -Toxic _ (Alex  _ loved  _ it. ‘Funky beats.’ He claimed.)

_ -Barbie Girl  _ (John’s request. Everyone got  **_down_ ** .)

 

After those and a few other songs, they all laid back on the couches. They were all out of breath and starting to become tired. John speaks after a few seconds.

“Alex, when do you have to go to work tomorrow?”

“I dunno, around 10 I think?”

“So accurate it hurts.” Hercules adds.

“Thanks, that’s my specialty.”

They all share a quick laugh before it goes quiet again.

More silence.

“Y’all want pizza?”

“YES” Alex practically screams despite having just had food.

“Aight.” Herc says with a chuckle as he pulls out his phone. He walks out the door as he start talking to the pizza place. 

A few moment of silence pass between the 3 other boys as they listen to Hercules’ conversation. They can’t make out exactly what he says, but they all call out their suggestions when it seems like he’s done speaking. 

When he steps back into the room, everyone hands a ten to Hercules for the food and he joins them on the couch again. They end up turning on Netflix, watching some cartoon that John seemed  _ really  _ excited about. Said something about childhood memories and stuff. It was like Chowder? Chowder. They all watched for the next 15 minutes when the doorbell rang. Herc pays for the food while everyone else went to get napkins, plates, etc. 

The next hour or two is spent with them eating quietly, every once in awhile John talks about some of the characters in the show. Sometime in there, Laf dozes off with his head on Herc’s shoulder. Hercules moves him off and lays him down, putting a blanket over him. He decides to just move on to a chair. 

Alex is soon nodding off as well, and John moves to sit in front of the couch so they can both lie down. 

Hercules scoffs when they’re both getting ready to and says

“Y’all are weak. I’ll go get blankets.”

A few minutes later he comes in and tosses a blanket on John and Alex before going back up the stairs to his own room. After a while, John crawls up on the same couch as Alex and presses his head into Alex’s chest. 

“John what’re you doin’” Alex mumbles out

“I’m cold n’ the floor isn’t comfy.”

“Aight.” Alex says and wraps his arms around John’s chest before they both fall asleep.

  
  


_ Saturday, August 27th _

_ 9:37 am, Hercules’ House _

 

“John, Alex. Wake up.”

They’re both getting shoved by Hercules and John rolls off of the couch when he wakes up. 

“Alex, you got work in like 30 minutes you should probably wake up.”

Alex sits up and crosses his legs.

“Thanks for waking me up dude.”

“No problem. Why were you and John cuddling?”

“I forget.”

“Oh. Are you guys- like- dating?”

John’s face flushes and he gets up before heading to the bathroom.

“No, we aren’t. I think it was just cold.”

“Alright. Laf is showering right now so you might not see him before work.”

“Cool. I’m gonna go get ready.”

“Sounds good. I’m gonna make some cereal. Cheerios for you?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Alex fistbumps before going to get his bag and get ready. He knocks on the bathroom door before speaking.

“John?”

“...Yeah?”

“Can I come in?”

“...Yeah.”

Alex goes in after hearing the door unlock to see a terrified looking John.   
“Hey, it’s alright. I didn’t say we were dating or anything, and he didn’t ask any questions. No need to freak out.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’m gonna start getting ready in here if that’s alright.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna get ready too, one sec.”

John leaves and comes back in with his bag in hand. They both start brushing their teeth and their hair before Alex starts changing. John chokes on air and says 

“I’m gonna go so you can change.”   
“John, I don’t care if you stay. You’ve already seen my dick.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“...Alright.”

John starts changing as well after he throws his hair into a ponytail, and they leave at about the same time. When they get out, Hercules and Laf are sitting on the couch watching something. Alex check the time on his phone, 9:52, and grabs his things.

“I gotta head to work. I’ll see you guys on Monday?”

“Yeah” Herc and Laf say together

“See you tonight.” John says before sitting on the couch with the other two.

“Cool, see ya!”

 

_ Saturday, August 26th _

_ 3:56 pm, Jefferson’s Front Door _

 

Alex rung the doorbell once and listened for someone coming to the door before taking a few steps back. He had just stolen some paper from the library printer and already had a pencil in his bag. After a few seconds of waiting the door opens, and Jefferson’s way more dressed down than Alex had ever seen him at school. Usually, he was all button downs and khaki pants, sometime he even wore a tie. Now he was grey sweatpants and a navy blue shirt with black framed glasses. Alex didn’t even know that he  _ owned  _ glasses. 

“Hamilton, are you just going to stare or are you actually going to come in.”   
“Do I still have the option to turn around and go home?”

“No.” Thomas moved out of the way and Alex stepped inside, taking in the pristine condition the foyer was in.

“Nice house.”   
“Thanks. You got paper?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

Thomas leads Hamilton to the living room where a laptop is set on the counter.

“Mr. Greene sent out a rubric to the class. Do you even use your email?”

“Considering I’m not 50, no.”

“Whatever.”

“So how are we going to do this?”

“Do what?”

“Study? He said that the topic is going to be decided the day of the debate so we have no clue what we’re going to be studying.”

“Oh. I thought the topic was predecided. Let’s just look around and we’ll find something.”

“Okay, I thought you knew what to do and that’s why you wanted to study. But whatever.”

Thomas takes the computer into his lap and opens google. Alex laughs when he sees what he’s typing.

“Really? ‘Questions to ask in a debate?’ That’s your plan? You don’t ask questions in a debate, you make statements.”   
“You asked questions during the debate on Wednesday.”

“Yes, but I believe that they were “Are you shitting me right now?’ and “You know what? Fuck you.” Those didn’t deal with the debate. And nobody would suggest those on whatever website you were hoping to find.”

“Why did you even say them if it wasn’t going to help your argument?”

“Because I can’t convey in my argument the utter disdain I hold for you.”

“I won that by the way.”

“Shut the fuck up, no you didn’t.”

“You almost punched me because you knew I was right and that angered you.”

“I almost punched you for your lack of respect towards women.”

“Hey! I respect women! I just believe that abortion is wrong.”

“I just believe that you’re wrong.”   
“Ow, good one.” Jefferson said in a sarcastic tone.

“Whatever, just look at what you want to look at before I lead you in the right direction.”

“Damn you’re being bitchy, you on your period?”

“See! That’s what I’m talking about! You’re never going to get a girlfriend if you say things like that!”

“What if I don’t want a girlfriend?”

“Than you’re in luck because you’re never gonna get laid if you speak like that.”

“Alex- you know what? Nevermind.”

“Alright. Don’t have to listen to your dumb voice anymore.”

There’s only the sound of Jefferson typing for a few minutes before Alex talks again.

“So you’re just going to give me the silent treatment?”

“No, I’m trying to work.”

“Do we need paper yet?”

“No.”

More typing.

“I don’t feel helpful right now.”

“That’s because you aren’t”   
“Whatever.”

“I have something for you to do.”

“Fine. what is it?”

“Think of some better comebacks besides ‘Fuck you’ and ‘Whatever.’ Then you can come talk to me again and I’ll find something else to take your time up.”

“My God, I hate you.”

“Nice one. Hit me right in the confidence. Now you just need like 20 more.” Jefferson said in a monotone voice.

Alex scoffs and picks up a piece of paper, starting to write down some topics he thinks the teacher might pick. After a few minutes, Thomas puts the computer down on the table.

“How’re the insults coming along?”

“Just peachy.”

“Good. Glad I won’t have to hear the same two things from your mouth.”

“Do you have food?”

“I told you no food.”

“And I just asked if you have any and I know you do.”

“Oh my  _ God _ . I hate you.”

“Good one.”

“You saw the kitchen on your way in. Don’t eat too much.”

“I will.”

“God fucking damn it. Whatever.”

Alex walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge. He sees a case of water and takes a bottle. He realizes that he isn’t even hungry- he just wanted to aggravate Jefferson. So he starts heading back into the living room.

“Ate the entire fridge already, Alexander?”

“No. Stole a water though.”   
“A lot less damage than I thought.”

Alex sits down beside him without responding and looks at the computer screen.

“Have you found anything useful?”

“No, but neither have you. So you don’t have the right to be angry at me.”

“Okay. Do you have any clues as to what to do?”

“Nah.”

“Why’d you even invite me over if you didn’t know what to study?”

“I thought may you could help me figure it out.”

“So you think I’m smarter than you?” Alex says with a smirk

“No, I’m smarter than you. But we got paired together for a reason and it’s because we’re the smartest in the class.”

“Or it’s because he’s sick of me trying to kill you.”

“Possibly. Are we going to figure this out or not?”

“Fine.”

They both huddled around the computer and started working out what they should study. Once or twice Thomas’ knee bumped into Alex’s which he responded to with an elegant  _ Fuck you, _ Thomas responded  _ You wish  _ in his best ‘mocking Alex’ voice from their text messages earlier.

After an hour or so, they’re watching Buzzfeed videos (mostly about corgis and kittens) and Thomas gets up to make popcorn. Alex yells out

“I thought you said no food?”

“Corgis and popcorn go well together. It’s so I can tolerate you.”

“Wow, your ways of coping with me are A+”

“I know.”

Alex checks his phone to see if he had any texts, he had 7 from John.

**Turtle Man:** Alex they aksed me abut if we were datign 

**Turtle Man** : I frezed im shaking in the bahtrom

**Turtle Man** : Alxe tehy cant know pleas e talk to them

**Turtle Man** : Waht uf they hate me

**Turtle Man** : Tehy cant knoe im gay

**Turtle Man** : They haevnt left

**Turtle Man** : I need yuo to com e bakc

 

The last one was about 15 minutes ago.  Alex shoves all his things into his backpack and starts walking out. Thomas steps out of the kitchen and says

“Alex, where are you going?”

“It’s John, something happened. I need to go see him.”

“Oh, alright? We can figure out what to study on Monday. I’ll text you.”

“Alright, thanks for the corgis and attempt at making popcorn.”

“I still don’t like you.”

“I know, bye!”

Alex walks out the door and practically breaks out into a sprint to Hercules’ once he hits the sidewalk. He gets there a few minute later and doesn’t bother knocking before busting in. He walks the hallway to the bathroom where Laf and Hercules are both by the door, knocking and trying to talk to John. Hercules notices Alex first.

“Alex! Is John okay?”

“Yeah, he is. Can you two go to the living room for a minute? He’;; talk to me but I’m not sure if he’d want an audience.”

Hercules nods and taps Laf on the shoulder before moving away. Alex reaches towards the door and knocks.

“John?”

“...A-Alex?”   
“Yeah, can you unlock the door? Herc and Laf aren’t here.”

Alex hears the door knob click a few seconds later and he slowly opens it and steps in before closing and locking it behind him again. John in on the floor with his mouth somewhat open and his eyes filling with tears. Alex drops to his knees as well and pulls John into a hug.

“John, it’s alright. Shhh. It’s alright.”

“N- no. They probably know by now. They hate me.”

“John, no. No they don’t hate you. They don’t know. They won’t hate you if they ever do find out. Shh. Shh.”

John is shaking in Alex’s arms for a few minutes where the only sounds are John’s labored breathing and the muffled voices from the television, which is just on the other side of the wall. 

“John, are you going to be alright?”

“That depends on if they find out or not.”

“They won’t unless you want them to. It’s okay.”

“..Alright. I can’t go out right now, my eyes are probably still red and puffy and stuff.”

“Alright, do you want to be alone?”

“Yeah, tell them I’ll be like 5 minutes.”

“Alright, text me if you need anything.”

“Okay.”

Alex takes his arms away from John and starts getting up. He unlocks the door and walks into the living room, Herc and Laf both stare at him expectantly.

“John’s alright, he’ll be out in a few minutes. Can we not talk about it when he comes out of there?”

“Sure.” They say in unison

“Alright.” 

“So, I know it’s not any of my business, but is John gay?” Hercules asks

“I don’t know, Herc. If he is, he’ll tell us when he’s ready.” Alex lies.

“Alright, I know he’s closer to you than to me. Just, if he tells you, let me know. I’d be okay with it and everything, I just want to be there for him- you know?”

“Yeah.”

“Same for me.” Laf says 

“Okay, alright. Just try to change the subject when he comes in. Maybe put on that show he likes?”

“Will do.” Hercules says while picking up the X Box remote, going to Netflix.

After he turns on the show, John comes into the living room. He glances at everyone before speaking.

“Hey, sorry for freaking out.”

“It’s cool, man. We got Chowder on.” Herc says

Laf doesn’t speak much because he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say. He chuckles a bit at the show and gets a look from Herc.

“Why’d you laugh?”

Laf looks at him with a big smile and recites some words from the show.

“Radabada radaba.”

John laughs.

“Well said, Laf.”

John and Alex sit on the couches and they watch Chowder for a while. It’s a very serious show- of course. So they had to pay close attention.

Alex checks his phone for the time, a few minutes after six, and turns to John.

“We should probably go, Eliza’ll be mad if we’re late.”

“Alright, can we watch more Chowder at home?”

Alex laughs

“Sure, if you want. Thanks for having us, Herc.”

“No problem man. Mans.”

Alex and John grab their things before leaving, waving a goodbye to both Herc and Laf. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have never seen Chowder, there's a character named Schnitzel who only says things like Radaba. I just realized that some people had never seen it, so sorry for the confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotso Jamilton.  
> I'll explain myself at the end  
> For those of you seeing this after August 15th, I fixed my drunken formatting problems.

_Sunday, August 28th_

_3:57 pm, Library_

 

Alex is sitting at the front desk reading a book when his phone buzzes. He picks it up to see he got another text from Jefferson.

 

**Little Shit** : You left a shirt at my house.

**Me** : Just bring it to school on Monday.

**Little Shit** : I don’t want to be seen with you at school.

**Me:** You’re right. I don’t want people to think I’m a snob like you.

**Me:** I’ll pick it up once I’m off work.

**Little Shit:** Alright.

**Little Shit:** How’s John

**Me:** Why do you care?

**Little Shit:** I have respect for others. How is he

**Me:** He’s alright. I think he was just having a panic attack.

**Little Shit:** Alright good

**Me:** Yeah, see you in a few minutes for the shirt.

**Little Shit:** Ok

 

Alex puts his phone down after checking the time again, 3:59. He could leave. He clocks out and gets his phone and charger before leaving out the door, going to Jefferson’s house. He reaches it in about 5 minutes and sees that his shirt is laying on the steps . At least it was folded.

“Thanks, jackass!” Alex yells to which he hears a muffled

“You’re welcome, dickhead!”

Alex chuckles under his breath before heading back to his house. He needed to put on some Chowder for John. It takes him about 8 minutes from Jefferson’s to his house because it’s the opposite way of where he came. When he walks in, he sees Eliza walking down the stairs.

“Eliza!” He says and goes to kiss her on the cheek.

“Oh, hi Alex!” She walks down the rest of the stairs and Alex goes up.

John’s sitting in their room on his phone, he smiles at Alex when he walks in.

“Hey John!”

“Yo.”

“I’m gonna work on some debate stuff. Do you want netflix?”

“Nah, I might go take a walk.”  
“Alright.”

Alex takes his computer from under his bed and pulls it open, going to google and starting to research some possible debate topics. He also plugs in his earbuds and listens to some music.

Sometime while he’s working, John gets up and goes for his walk.

 

_Sunday, August 28th_

_3:49 pm, Jefferson’s House_

 

**Me** : Hey Jimmy James

**J. Mads:** How was the date with Alex?

**Me:** It wasn’t a date. We studied.

**J. Mads:** Okay. How was ‘studying’

**Me:** It was alright

**Me:** He left a shirt at my house.

**J. Mads:** Why was he shirtless?

**Me:** He wasn’t. Stop trying to make things weird.

**Me:** It fell out of his bag.

**J. Mads:** Are you going to give it back?

**Me:** Yeah, I should probably text him. He said that he’s at work until 4 on Sundays.

 

Jefferson goes back and pulls up Alex’s contact.

 

**Me** : You left a shirt at my house.

**Dickhead** : Just bring it to school on Monday.

**Me** : I don’t want to be seen with you at school.

**Dickhead:** You’re right. I don’t want people to think I’m a snob like you.

**Dickhead:** I’ll pick it up once I’m off work.

**Me:** Alright.

 

Jefferson doesn’t want the conversation to end, it’s too quiet and he doesn’t want to deal with James telling him that he’s dating his enemy.

 

**Me:** How’s John

**Dickhead:** Why do you care?

_Ouch_

**Me** I have respect for others. How is he

**Dickhead:** He’s alright. I think he was just having a panic attack.

**Me:** Alright good

**Dickhead:** Yeah, see you in a few minutes for the shirt.

**Me:** Ok

 

Jefferson gets the shirt and folds it up before putting it on the top step leading up to his house. He waits a few minutes in his room until he sees Alex walking up to his house through his window. Jefferson stares at him as he picks up the shirt and puts it over his arm.

“Thanks, Jackass!” He yells up, which makes Jefferson smile despite the name.

“You’re welcome, dickhead!” He yells back, and he laughs when he sees Alex chuckle before walking away.

 

Jefferson waits a minute or so before realizing he’s bored again.

 

**Me:** He got his shirt.

**J. Mads:** Did ya make out

**Me:** Dude no stop that

**Me:** He’s not even gay or anything

**Me:** And I don’t like him as a friend even

**J. Mads:** Keep denying it, but you’re in looooove

**Me:** NO

**J. Mads:** Okay, fine.

**Me:** When are you coming back to school?

**J. Mads:** When I’m not sick.

**Me:** Oh

**Me:** How long will that be?

**Me:** I don’t really talk to anyone besides you there and I’m lonely.

**J. Mads:** Idk. Make friends my dude.

**Me:** I can’t do that I hate everyone except for you

**J. Mads:** And Alex?

**Me:** Scratch that. I hate everyone. Including you.

**J. Mads:** Minus me and Alex

**Me:** I’m done talking to you.

**J. Mads:** ;,(((

_Read at 4:13_

 

Thomas pockets his phone and looks out his window again to see if Alex is still in view. He’s not, so Thomas goes to the kitchen to make dinner. He throws away the bag of popcorn he was making, it was only for Alex anyways.

  
  


_Sunday, August 28th_

_9:28 pm, John and Alex’s Room_

 

“How was work today?” John asks while snuggling in front of Alex, a hand wrapping around his waist. They both found that they slept better like that.

“It was boring. Had to stop by Jefferson’s afterwards.”

“Wait, why were you at Jefferson’s?”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. I was at his house on Saturday to study for the debate thing.”

“Oh, how much did it suck?”

“Not too bad after a while. We ended up not getting much work done and watched corgi videos.”

“Did he like they corgi videos?”  
“Yeah, of course.”

“You mean he-” A fake gasp “has a soul?”

Alex laughs

“I guess, yeah. A cold one though.”

“I assumed.”

They both laugh before Alex presses his head in John’s soft curls.

“G’night John.”  
“G’night Alex.”

 

_Monday, August 29th_

_6:45 am, John and Alex’s Room_

 

Alex rolls away from John in order to turn off his alarm, John makes a noise of protest while he does so and pulls the blanket over his head.

Alex laughs at him and sees that he has a text from around 10 last night.

 

**Little Shit:** Have you found anything or do we still need to ask Greene what to do

 

Alex takes a moment to let his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness of his phone before replying.

 

**Me:** Nah we should still ask Greene

 

Alex sets his phone down, but it buzzes not a second later.

 

**Little Shit:** Ok

**Me:** Damn you replied quick. That eager to talk to me?

**Little Shit:** Well of course, who wouldn’t want to start their day with a cup of annoyance

**Me:** Whatever, jackass.

**Little Shit:** Dickhead.

**Me:** See you at school

**Little Shit:** Almost seems like you’re eager to see me? ;)

**Me:** Don’t,, use the winky face. Sort of,, pervert vibes.

**Little Shit:** Whatever.

**Little Shit:** See you at school

 

Alex smiles down at his phone and sets it down again after staring at their texts.

 

“What’s got you all smiley, Alex?” John says while finally rolling out of bed.

“Ah, nothing.” Alex responds, he doesn’t want to admit that he’s smiling at Jefferson

“Clearly something.”

“Just a person saying funny stuff.”  
“OOOOOOH. A _special_ someone?” John jokes while shimmying his shoulders.

“Ew, nah.”

“Alr _iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_ ght”

Alex laughs at the thought of him and Jefferson. Nah. He’s not even gay or anything. And Alex didn’t like him as a friend even.

 

_Monday, August 29th_

_1:45 pm, Debate Class_

 

Alex walks into Debate and sees that Jefferson is already approaching Mr. Greene. He fast walks towards the desk and they both reach the teacher at the same time, nodding a hello to each other with blank faces. Alex speaks first.

“Mr. Greene, do you have any hints as to what we should study for the debate?”

“Well, I guess I could, if you can tell me that you two will actually attempt to work together?”

“We’ve already met for studying but didn’t know what to do.”

“...Oh. And you’re both still alive? Anyways, it’s going to be about religion. I know it’s a touchy subject but I think it will strike some interesting arguments. I can’t give you two any specifics though.”

“Alright, thanks.”

Alex and Jefferson go towards their own desks, and Alex’s phone buzzes when he sits down.  


**Little Shit:** My house after school?

Alex looks up to see Jefferson staring at him expectantly. He nods.

**Me:** I’ll meet you at the front of the school after last period?

He looks at Jefferson who nods at him after checking his phone as well.

 

_Monday, August 29th_

_2:59 pm, Lockers_

 

Alex and John put their books into their locker before turning around to see Laf and Herc already waiting for them.

“Radabada” Laf recites.

“I hope you’re happy, John. You got the man hooked on Chowder. He only speaks in Schnitzel now.” Herc says

“Let me think- Yeah. I’m pretty happy.”

“Pffff, I’m not.” Herc says before he starts walking and the other boys follow. Alex stops when they step out of the door and it takes John a few seconds to realize he’s gone. He turns around with his brows crossed.

“Alex, are you coming?”

“Nah, I’m studying with Thomas. I’m supposed to wait.”

“Oh, alright. I’ll tell Eliza that you might be late?”

“That’d be great.”

“Okay, see ya!” John runs to reach the other two boys who are now getting in the car. A few minutes pass before Thomas finally steps out.

“Alex, you ready?”  
“Yeah.” Alex waits for Thomas to start walking before he follows. It only takes a minute, maybe even less, to reach his house. Thomas pulls a key from his pocket and unlocks the door before stepping in and holding it for Alex.

“I’ll be right back, I’m gonna change. Just wait in the living room.”

“Will do.”

Jefferson goes up the stairs while Alex heads to the living room, getting a water from the kitchen along the way. About 5 minutes later, Jefferson comes into the living room in black sweats, a yellow shirt, and his glasses are back on.

“You should wear your glasses at school. They look nice.”

“Nah.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you coming onto me, Alexander?”

“Ew. No.”  
“Good.”

 

Jefferson sits next to Alex and takes his computer from the side table. Before opening it he says

“Before we start researching religion and all that, you should know I’m an atheist.”

“So am I.”

“Aight, good. We’re on the same page.”

“Yep.”

Thomas opens the computer and types his password in, google is already open. He glances at the water bottle Alex is holding.

“Already going through my fridge?”

“It’s more of just me wanting water and knowing where it is, but sure.”

“I’m probably going to order food soon, I don’t eat the school lunch. Do you want anything.”

“I’m broke.”

“I can pay if you just want to pay me back.”

“Sounds good. So where are your parents?”

“Their house.”

Alex turns his head to look at Jefferson.

“Wait, what do you mean?”

“They pay rent for this house and they live in their own. Something about learning independance before college or whatever.”

“Oh. Do you like living by yourself?”

“Yeah, I can do whatever I want really.”

“Cool.”

There’s a brief silence before Alex speaks again.

“So, I think we should start by researching some different religions. Find out the main teachings of each one or whatever.”  
“Sounds good.”

Jefferson starts typing into his computer.

Over the next few hours they go over a few different religions. Christianity, Catholicism, Islam, and Judaism. It’s about 6 now, later than either of the two expected Alex to be there. It wasn’t bad though, they were being productive.

Jefferson checks his phone.

“Damn.”

“What?”

“It’s after 6. You want food?”

“Sure. Where you ordering from?”

“Dominos. I’m ordering a small pepperoni, but if you want some I can go large.”

“Pepperoni is good with me.”

“Cool. I’m just gonna order online so we can have the pizza tracker.”

“What’s that?”

“Have you ever ordered Dominos online?”

“Nah.”

“Oh, it’s so cool. It tells you what stage they’re in with making your food and stuff.”

“Oh, nice.”

“So I’m gonna order a large pepperoni and a 2 liter, good?”

“Yeah. Where’s your bathroom?”

“End of the hall.”

“Thanks.”

“Yeah.”

 

Alex heads to the bathroom while Thomas starts ordering the food. Everything is ordered and they’re in prep of the pizza when Alex comes out. Thomas turns towards him with a large grin.

“BEHOLD THE PIZZA TRACKER” He bellows

Alex laughs, Thomas thinks he has a nice laugh. Whatever.

“You’re a dork. Lemme behold that pizza tracker.”

Alex sits besides Thomas and investigates the tracker.

“That’s cool.”

“Cool? Just cool? It’s life-changing. That’s what it is.”

“Whatever.” Alex gives a playful shove.

The tracker moves to ‘Bake’ and Thomas flips out.

“YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.”

“Bake?”

“BAAAAKE MY MAN”

“You’re way too excited over this.” Alex laughs

“And you’re too under appreciative of this. It’s a lifestyle.”

“Sure it is. You wanna watch Youtube while we wait for ‘Box’?”

“Yeah, have you ever heard of Jacksfilms?”

“No, who is it.”  
“Aw dude, you’d love him. Am I correct in saying that you like English?”

“Yes, very.”

“Well this dude makes fun of people’s bad grammar. You’ll love it just wait.”

Thomas types and clicks some before setting the computer on the table.

“You know what? I’ll just use the Xbox in here. Then we can watch the pizza tracker too.”

“A stroke of genius, Jefferson.” Alex mocks.

“I know.”

Thomas sets everything up, Jacksfilms is playing on the tv and the pizza tracker is on the computer. Alex laughs out loud at every comment that’s shown on the screen. No complaints from Thomas.

They’re both laying back, but Thomas shoots up and has a large smile on his face.

“What’s wrong, Thomas?”

“It’s at box! Only like 10 more minutes!”

“Ha! Nice.”

Thomas leans back again.

A few more videos pass before there’s a knock on the door and Thomas almost runs to the door before coming back to take his wallet from the table. He comes back with the pizza balanced on one arm and the 2 liter in his other.

“Food is here!”

“I assumed!”

Thomas makes a pouty face before setting everything from the table. He then goes to the kitchen and comes back with napkins and 2 cups.

They start eating and YGS #21 came on, the drinking episode. Jefferson pauses before the comments can start.

“Do you want to play the drinking game thing?”

“Oh, sure?”

“Wait- do you drink?”

“Sometimes, I’ll play though.”

A grin breaks out on Thomas’ face

“One sec!”

Jefferson leaves for a few minutes and comes back with a bottle of something brown, whiskey was Alex’s guess, and 2 shot glasses.

The rules were that they would take a shot whenever either Jack (or Chad Broseph Huntington) did or whenever one of them laughed (Which was often).

By the end of about 5 videos, they were both feeling pretty good. The pizza was disappearing faster, they both got even more stupid.

“Thomas!”  
“What’d’ya want”   
“Idunno.”

They both laughed at this exchange, which probably would have just looked stupid to anyone who was sober. Soon, it’s around 7:30. Alex sees the time and frowns.

“I should prob-” He hiccups “probably go home.” He says in a sad voice.

“No, no, no. I wouldn’t feel comfortable (which he said like ‘comfable’) sending you home drunk. It’s a long walk.”

“I’m not drunk!” Alex exclaims

“About as drunk as I am, so yeah. You’re drunk.” Thomas says with a smirk

Alex makes a fake gasping noise. “You’re right! Im’ma text Eliza”

“‘Don’t know who that is, but aight”

 

**Me:** stayign @ friends tonite

**The Sweetest Human:** Have fun!

**Me:** :-)

 

Alex laughs at his own text. Jefferson cocks an eyebrow

“What’re’ya laughin’ at.”

“I used a nose!”

“What?”

Alex puts his phone out, Thomas reads the text while squinting his eyes and laughs as well.

“You used a nose! What?”

“I dunno!”  
They spend the next few hours watching youtube, moving on to netflix after a while. (They got here by Alex exclaiming “Radabada!” and Thomas saying “Whaaat?”)

It’s around 9:30 the next time Thomas checks his phone.  
“Damn! I need to sleep. School’s gonna suck ASSSS tomorrow.”

“You said ass!”  
“HA! I don’t have a spare bedroom soooooooo.”   
“Imma sleep in your bed.”

Thomas opens his mouth to object, but ends up shrugging his shoulders and leading Alex up the stairs.

Alex flops down onto the bed and Thomas stands at the end of the bed.

“Move over dude.”  
“Nooooo.”   
“Yeeeeeees.” Thomas moves to the side of the bed and slowly starts pushing Alex over. Alex makes a sad noise but lets himself be moved anyways. Thomas gets on the bed and puts his glasses on the nightstand. There a moment of silence.

“Thomas, can I touch ‘ya hair?”

Thomas laughs

“Mhm”

He rolls over on his side and feels Alex’s hand patting down his hair.

“It’s so soft!”  
Thomas rolls over again. And smiles at Alex.

“Thomas, your hair’s pretty-” There’s some silence before he gets all serious “And so’s your face.”

“MY face!?”

“Your face! And your hair!”

“Thanks, your face doesn’t make me want to vomit-”  
Alex frowns

“- lemme finish. It doesn’t make me wanna vomit, it makes we wanna smile!” He laughs.

Alex smiles as well.

“Turn aroun’ Alex I wan’ cuddle.”  
Alex turns and Thomas presses against him. They fall asleep not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... I was drunk while writing like half of this don't hate me. My friend edited a bunch of my bullshit out though.  
>  Thanks Jamie!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of smut?  
> I don't know how to write smut forgive me.  
> I also don't know how to build relationships at normal paces. Forgive me.  
> Anyways, kind of a cliffhanger at the end?  
> I have no idea.

_ Tuesday, August 30th _

_ 6:45 am, Jefferson’s Bed _

 

Thomas wakes up first. His head is  _ pounding.  _ He feels like shit. He opens his eyes and sees black hair in front of him.

“Alex?” He asks groggily.

Alex makes a noise to show he’s awake.

“Why the  _ fuck  _ are you in my bed.”

Alex scoots away from him and hangs his legs off the bed. He feels no different than Jefferson.

“I dunno, why the fuck were you spooning me? And why am I so hungover.”

“I think we were both extremely drunk last night.”

“Yeah.”

“We should probably get ready for school.”

“Can I borrow clothes? I can’t go back to my place like this.”

“Sure, it’s all in the closet. I’m gonna go get Advil.”

They’re both too tired and too hungover for each other right now. The best they could do was be silent towards the other.

Alex gets up and goes to the closet while Jefferson goes down the stairs to get water and advil for the both of them. 

Alex tries to dress as Alex-ey as possible with Jefferson’s clothes. He ends up wearing a dark grey shirt and black sweatpants. Both thing are very large on Alex, but it’s the best he can get. 

He walks down the stairs as Jefferson’s walking up. 

“Advil and water on the table. I’m gonna get ready.”

“Alright, thanks.”

Jefferson nods as they head their separate ways.

Alex takes the Advil and chugs half a bottle of water. Jefferson walks down about 10 minutes later with a t-shirt and jeans on, straying far from his usual button down and khakis. He’s even wearing his glasses today.

“I like your glasses.”   
“Thanks. I heard you also like my hair and face?”

“What?”

“Last night you said my hair and face were pretty before crashing.”

“Ah, yes. I also remember you saying that my face made you smile? And I also believe that you invited me into your bed and asked me to cuddle.”   
“Let’s not talk about it.” Jefferson says with a smile

Alex laughs before wincing at how the laugh had affected his headache. 

“So, who’s Eliza. A girlfriend?”   
“Oh, nah. I’m not dating anyone. She owns the- orphanage? It’s a weird situation. But I live with her, she’s like my mom. Or cool aunt. John and a few younger kids also live with us.”

“Orphanage? I know it’s not my business, but are your parents-” 

“Mom’s dead. Dad left.”   
“Oh. I’m really sorry about that, Alex.”

“Eh, it’s fine. Wanna head to school?”

“Sure.”

Thomas picks up both of their backpacks and hands Alex’s his. Thomas holds the door for Alex as they both step out. Both of their heads were still pounding. Today was going to be a long day.

 

_ Tuesday, August 30th _

_ 2:20 pm, Study Hall _

 

Alex sat next to John and put his head in his hands. The advil helped his headache at first, and time had made some of the pain go away, but it still hurt pretty bad. 

“Hey Alex, where were you last night? Eliza said you were staying at a friends?”   
“Jefferson’s. I was drunk.”

“Oh. You didn’t do anything stupid besides spending more than an hour with him, right?”

“Hey, he’s not too bad. And no.”

“Jumping to his defence, are you? How romantic.”

“Not romantic, I just got drunk. And apparently I called his face and hair pretty but he said it back so those cancel out, right?”

“Sure.” John says with a smirk as he turns back to his desk.

Alex checks his phone, he has a text.

**Little Shit:** How are you holding up?

**Me:** Better w/o you

**Me:** Seriously, thanks for the fun and drinks last night and everything

**Me:** But fuck you for introducing this level of hungover-ness

**Little Shit:** 1) I’m taking that as you still feel shitty? I do too. I’ll bring advil to your locker after this class.

**Little Shit:** 2) You’re welcome 

**Me:** 1) You’re a lifesaver.

**Me:** 2) Screw you. 

**Little Shit:** Addressing 2)

**Little Shit:** You know you want to ;*

**Me:** Not that desperate

**Little Shit:** Yet

**Me:** Whatever, perv

**Little Shit:** Dickhead

**Me:** Jackass

_ Contact Name Updated _

**Me:** Still bringing the advil

**Jackass** : Yup

**Me:** Thanks

 

Alex puts his phone back in his pocket with a smile on his face. Jefferson is alright.

 

_ Tuesday, August 30th _

_ 3:01 pm, Lockers _

 

Alex is putting his things in the locker alongside John when a hand taps his shoulder. Alex turns around and Jefferson was standing there. They smile at each other and Jefferson holds his hand out.

“Advil?”

Alex takes the pills from his hand and takes them with no water.

“You’re a lifesaver, Jefferson.”   
“I know. Sorry for making you feel gross.”

“Are you though.”

“Not really. Study again tomorrow? I won’t get you drunk this time.”

“Yeah. I can bring pizza money”

“Sounds good.”

Jefferson smiles and walks away.

“Alex, what the  _ hell  _ was that? I thought you hated him?”

“Like I said before, he’s alright.”

“This is weird. But okay. You two haven’t-”

“Dear lord, no. I didn’t get that drunk.”

“Okay. We gotta walk home today, Herc’s not here.”

“Alright.”

 

_ Tuesday, August 30th _

_ 10:34 pm, John and Alex’s Room _

 

Alex is palming himself through his (well, Jefferson’s) sweatpants. He didn’t know why, but he was horny. Like really horny.

“John?”

“Mhm?”

“Can you- suck me off? You don’t have to.”

“Sure, come over here.”

Alex walks over to John’s bed, where John’s already sitting up. He slides off the bed and gets on his knees, kneeling in front of Alex. Alex pulls the sweats down to his ankles and pulls his underwear down to his mid-thighs. John licks a stripe from his balls to his head, which causes Alex to shudder. 

John takes the head into his mouth and slowly starts bobbing his head up and down, taking more into his mouth each time. Alex’s mind wanders. 

He imagines a few different people in John’s place. No recognizable faces. Just different body types, different skin tones, different genders. He finally settles on one so that he can just enjoy.

John increases his pace, and Alex can feel heat pooling in his gut. There’s a face to the man he’s imagining at his knees, Alex still can’t tell though.

A few more seconds before Alex grabs two fistfuls of John’s hair as a warning. There’s a name.

There’s a familiar name.

“Jef- John. John.” Alex says as he comes, almost speaking the name he didn’t want to admit was on his tongue.

John pulls Alex’s pants and underwear up before sitting back on his bed.

Alex kisses his forehead.

“John, do you want me to get you off or?”

“Nah, I’m mostly just tired.”

“Oh, alright. G’night John.”

Alex starts going towards his bed before John speaks again.

“Nuh-uh. Just ‘cause I don’t want to get off doesn’t mean I don’t want to cuddle, com’ere.”

Alex laughs softly and crawls behind John.

“Night Alex.”

“Night John.”

Alex doesn’t fall asleep for a while. He think to himself questions along these lines:

_ Why the fuck did I think of Jefferson. _

_ Why the fuck did I almost say Jefferson’s name when I came. _

_ What the fuck _

  
  


_ Wednesday, August 31st _

_ 1:45 pm, Debate Class _

 

Alex walks in and sees Jefferson already sitting at his desk, he flashes a smile but Alex can’t return it. He can barely meet his eyes. Alex goes to his desk at the back of the class and puts his backpack under his desk. When he pick his head back up, Jefferson is at the seat beside him.

“Yo.”

“Oh, hey.”

_ Fuck _

Now Alex’s mind won’t shut up. He can’t stop thinking about what he almost said and what he was thinking about.  _ Why. _

“You still up for studying tonight?”   
“Yeah.”

“...Did I do something to upset you? I’m sorry for getting you drunk and everything.”

“Oh, no. Just-”

What can he say? He can’t just be like

‘Oh yeah. You didn’t do anything I just said your name and thought of you when I came last night and now I can’t meet your eyes. Nothing you did though.’

Yeah, not an option.

“- I just still feel a bit weird. Kinda dizzy.”

“Oh, alright. Sorry you feel gross.”

“Thanks, I’ll be good.”

“Good. I hope you don’t mind me sitting here?”

“Nah. It’ll be good to have someone to talk to.”

“Same here.”

 

Alex tries to hide his eyes from Jefferson for the rest of class, doing it successfully most of the way. 

_ Shit _

 

_ Wednesday, August 30th _

_ 3:17 pm, Jefferson’s House _

 

“Are you feeling any better?”

Alex looks up at Jefferson, who’s entering from the kitchen with two bottles of water.

“A little.”

“Do you need anything?”

“No.”

“...Alright. We don’t have to study today if you don’t feel up to it.

_ He can’t. _

_ He shouldn’t. _

_ He should just go home. _

“That’d be great, as long as you’re cool with it.”

“I didn’t want to study anyways. Do you wanna just hang out?”

“Yeah, that’d be cool.”

Alex smiles and Jefferson walks over, sitting next to him on the couch and handing him a bottle of water. He picks up the remote and goes to Netflix, turns on Family Guy.

About 20 minutes pass before Alex eyes start feeling heavy, his head is bobbing. He’s really tired. About 5 minutes pass before he’s asleep.

 

_ Wednesday, August 30th _

_ 5:12 pm, Jefferson’s House _

 

Alex wakes slowly and notices he’s on Jefferson’s shoulder.

“Thomas?”

“Yeah?”

“Sorry for leaning on you. But I’m not getting up. Too tired.”

Thomas laughs a little bit.

“It’s alright. You’re cute when you sleep.”

“I’m always cute.” 

Thomas smiles a little and thinks to himself

_ I hope he’s not looking for an argument. _

Followed by him thinking

_ Fuck. No. _

“Whatever you say, Alexander.”

“I’m cute.”

“Yeah.”

“So you admit it?”

“Admit what?”

“That I’m cute.”

“Sure.”

“Good.”

Alex pushes his head into Thomas’ shoulder more, and Thomas leans his head on Alex’s.

“You’re cute too.”   
“Not as cute as you.”

_ Too flirty, stop it Thomas. _

“Nah. Cuter.”

“I believe you’re coming on to me Alex.”

_ Fuck. _

Alex decides that he can do two things. 

  1. A) say ‘Whatever, perv.’ and leave it alone and let himself be sad/mad about it for the next few months 
  2. B) admit his secret crush and let Thomas hate him.



Before he knows what’s happeing, his mouth is moving.

“Maybe I am.”

_ FUCK. _

Thomas chokes on his sip of water and decides he can do two things. 

  1. A) Tell Alex that he’s being creepy, and leave it alone. 
  2. B) Tell Alex that he’s getting a crush on him too and make Alex hate him.



“Maybe I am too.”

_ DOUBLE FUCK. _

“Wait, are you?” Alex gets off of Thomas’ shoulder and looks him in the eyes.

“I- don’t know. Are you?”

“I’m not sure anymore.”

Alex leans back on Thomas again and repeats

“I don’t know.”

_ Fuck. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOTSO JAMILTON BOY HOWDY LOOK @ THESE GAYS  
> So many people commented overnight?? Thank you sm I love you all  
> Updates are going to be slower starting Thursday because I'm staring my school again ! How shitty !  
> Anyways, ily sm

_ Wednesday, August 30th _

_ 9:21 pm, John and Alex’s Room _

 

“Alex?”

“Yeah, John?”

“Do you wanna cuddle?”   
“Sorry, John. I’m-”

He lies.

“Sick. I don’t want to make you sick too.”

“Oh, alright. Night, Alex.”

“Night John.”

John fell asleep quickly, the same could not be said for Alex.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Thomas. What was said earlier. Not many word were exchanged after what had been said about each other. Alex eventually just got up and left. 

He doesn’t know how things will be tomorrow. Probably awkward. 

He didn’t want to deal with it.

Would him and Thomas even work out?

Would they crash and burn?

That’s a problem for tomorrow, he decided.

The thoughts still kept him awake though.

  
  


_ Thursday, August 31st _

_ 1:45 pm, Debate Class _

 

Alex gets to his seat before Thomas gets into the class. He wasn’t sure if he was going to sit next to him today or not. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to sit by him or not. Today’s been hell. He couldn’t concentrate all day.  _ Why was this consuming his brain so much.  _

Thomas finally steps in, glances at Alex. Gives a small smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes, or both side of his mouth for that matter. He walks to the back of the class near Alex.

_ Shit. _

“Can I- sit by you? Or would you rather I not because-”

“Yeah. I don’t want this to change anything”

“Me neither. At least not for the worst.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

They look at each other for a few seconds longer before Thomas takes the seat next to him.

“Alex- I’m sorry if I made things weird yesterday.”

“No, I did that.”

“I d- If you don’t want me to like, be around anymore. That’s cool.”

“Thomas, you heard what I said. I want to be around you.”

“I want to be around you too.”

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Me neither.”   
“I like you Thomas.”

“I like you too.”

“But, it’s complicated. I don’t think I  _ should _ feel this way about you.”

“I understand.”

“Do you- want to try to make it work?”

“I do. But do you?”  
“I do.”

“Okay, good. So, my house after school, maybe?”   
“Oh, sure. Just out hang out and stuff?”

“Yeah.”

“I’d like that.” 

Alex says with a smile.

Thomas returns it.

 

_ Thursday, August 31st _

_ 3:02 pm, Jefferson’s House _

 

“So, netflix?” Jefferson asks

They’re doing the same thing they normally do when Alex comes over after school, but now that feelings are out in the open, it’s awkward. 

“Yeah, sure.”

Alex and Thomas sit on the couch, closer than usual, and turn on a movie.

Alex slowly makes his way towards the edge of the couch and presses his side into Jefferson’s, leans against him. Jefferson makes a  _ hm  _ noise and adjusts himself a bit so Alex can be more comfortable. It’s nice.

They only move once because of a make out scene during the movie, which creates a lot of awkward tension between the two. Alex moved off his shoulder during that scene as they both sat in silence before leaning back onto him a few minutes after it had passed. 

When the movie was over they laid on each other for about 30 minutes longer, enjoying the warmth of each other. 

“I should probably go home.”

“Aw, alright.” 

Alex stands up, his cheek is red and pressed in from the crinkles in Jefferson’s shirt. Jefferson stands up after him and follows him to the door, handing him his book bag along the way. When they’re at the door, Alex turns around and tilts his head up to Thomas.

“Thanks for the movie and stuff.”

“Yeah, no problem. Maybe we can get actual dinner sometime? Like out?”

“That’d be good. I’d like that.” Alex says with a smile.

“Can I kiss you- or is it too soon?” Jefferson asks with furrowed brows

Alex just nods, and Jefferson leans in before placing a small kiss on Alex’s lips. It’s more on the corner of his mouth than anywhere else. So Alex tries again. He’s a lot more accurate, and Jefferson happily returns the kiss. Alex pulls away first, and Jefferson still has his head out for a few seconds before realizing that it  _ really just happened. _

“That was- good.” Jefferson says, still in disbelief.

“Yeah, it was.”

“I’ll text you later?”

“Okay. Bye, Thomas.”

“Bye, Alex.”

There’s one more kiss before Alex leaves, heart beating fast.

 

_ Thursday, August 31st _

_ 4:57 pm, Living Room _

 

“...Eliza?”

Eliza looks up at Alex and smiles

“Yeah, Alex?”

“Can I talk to you?”   
Her smile fades and she looks concerned.

“Yeah, of course. What’s wrong?”

She moves over on the couch and pats the seat next to her, Alex sits there.

“So, you remember Jefferson?”   
“Yeah. The debate guy?”

“Yeah, well I’ve been over at his house for studying and stuff after school. We became friends but today we sort  of- kissed?”

“Good for you!”

“Thanks. But I don’t know how to deal with it. I haven’t dated anyone for a long time and I forget how it works. What if I mess it up? What do I do? I’m not even sure if I should feel this way about him but-”

“Alex, first of all, calm down.”

Alex didn’t even realize he was shaking, and his voice had been raising.

“Second, it’s all right. You’re going to be fine. If you guys kissed, he must feel the same way. If you both love each other, things will work out.”

“I-”

_ But what about John _

“I don’t know. Thank you, Eliza.”

“No problem. Have you told John?”

“Not yet.”

“I would if I were you, he might be able to help.”

“I will. Is he home?”   
“No, he’s at Lafayette’s I think.”

“Oh, alright.”

Alex kisses Eliza’s cheek and walks to his room.

 

_ Thursday, August 31st _

_ 5:27 pm, Lafayette’s House _

 

“So, Laf, you’re okay with me being gay?”

“Yes, John. Of course.”

“Okay, good. Thank you. Now I need some advice, if that’s alright?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, so I came out to Alex a few days ago and he said that he was bi- SHIT I DIDN’T MEAN TO SAY THAT-”

“I won’t tell.”

“Please don’t, thank you. Anyways, since then something things have happened and we’ve cuddled and stuff and I trust him a lot and I think I’ve fallen for him and I don’t know what to do.”

“John, just talk to him. Either he’ll return the feelings or you’ll be friends. You guys are too close for something like that to ruin your relationship.”

“You think?”

“Yes.”   
“Okay, I will. But I’m also at a point where like if someone shows me attention I’ll fall head over heels for them so what if this is just a passing thing?”

“I do not know, but I wish you the best of luck.”

“Thanks, Laf.”

“No problem. Did you need anything else?”

“Not really, just somebody to talk to.”

“Alright.”   
“I should probably go home. Alex said he’s back now.”

 

_ Thursday, August 31st _

_ 6:17 pm, Alex and John’s Room _

 

The door creaks as it opens.

“Hey Alex.”

“Hi John! I’ve gotta talk to you.”

John’s heart beats a little faster.

“Yeah?”

“Okay, don’t hate me, but I kind of- kissed Jefferson?”

It feels like it stops beating altogether.

_ Ouch _

“Oh. Okay?”

“Yeah, I don’t know what’s going to happen. I wanted to warn you though.”   
“Okay, thanks.”

_ Well, _

John thinks to himself

_ Shit. _

 

Alex lays back on his bed and checks his phone, he has a text.

**Jackass:** Hey :)g

_ Contact Name Updated _

**Me:** Hi :)

**Thomas** **♡:** How’re you doing?

**Me:** I’m good. How about you?

**Thomas** **♡:** Good, today was fun. 

**Me:** It was :)

**Thomas** **♡:** Could I take you to date/dinner thing tomorrow after school?

**Me:** Oh, yeah! I’d like that

**Thomas** **♡:** :D

**Thomas** **♡:** I’ll meet you outside school and we can take my car?

**Me:** Sounds good! Also you used :D which is adorable you’re adorable

**Thomas** **♡:** Not as adorable as you

**Me:** Oh shush you

**Thomas** **♡:** **:***

**Me:** See you tomorrow :)

**Thomas** **♡:** See ya :)

 

(A/N: I was gonna do a whole thing to show that Thomas changed Alex’s name in his phone but I decided this was easier. It’s  **Alex** **♡** Because they’re both cuties in love okay cool cool.)

 

_ Friday, September 1st _

_ 2:50 pm, Lockers _

 

Alex is getting his things out of his locker by himself, John’s already left. An arm slings around his shoulders and lips are on his cheek.

“Hey, Thom.”

“Thom?”

“Easier than Thomas or Jefferson.”

Alex turns to his side after shutting his locker and kisses Thomas on the lips.

“You ready?” He asks

“Let’s go.” Alex replies and they walk out the door together, hand in hand.

 

_ His car is  _ nice

Alex thinks to himself as he gets in. It’s black leather seats with a white exterior. He buckles up and Jefferson get’s in the driver’s seat.

“Do you need anything from your house before we go?”

“Yeah, I forgot to take money.”

“So you don’t.”

“What?”   
“It’s a date. I pay for you.”

“Oh, thanks? I’m paying for the next one though, and I still owe you for pizza.” Alex says with a smile.

“Whatever.” Thomas says and turns on the ignition and pulls out of the parking lot. After a few minutes of driving, he outs one hand on Alex’s thigh.

“Damn, that’d romantic.” Alex says with a chuckle

“I’M SORRY I’M TRYING” Thomas exclaims

They both crack up as they pull up to the restaurant. Thomas looks over at Alex once parked and smiles at him.

“You ready? This place is really good.”

Alex leans over and kisses him

“Yeah, I am.”

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Jamilton v fluffy  
> Also I think next chapter might have some Jammie smut ;*  
> This chapter's v short sorry

_ Friday. September 1st _

_ 4:17 pm, Applebee’s _

 

“What’d’you think you’re gonna get?” Thomas asks and looks over his menu.

“I dunno, I’ve n ever been here before.”   
Thomas smacks down his menu with wide eyes

“You’ve never been to Applebee’s? You haven’t lived!”   
“I don’t eat out too much. And when I do it’s normally fast food. So what do  _ you  _ think I should get?”

“I like basically anything here, so I don’t know what to say. Do you like pasta?”   
“Yeah, what page is it on?”   
Thomas takes Alex’s menu and flips it a few pages and hands it back to Alex.”   
“There y’go. The pasta is really good.”

“Alright, thanks.” 

Alex smiles at Thomas from the top of his menu and Thomas returns it before they both look at their menus again.

The waitress comes back after a few minutes and puts their drinks down, Alex has a Diet Coke and Thomas has a water.

“Do y’all know what you’re gonna order?” She asks with a sweet smile. They recognized her from around school, in debate class with them as well. Neither of them remembered her name though.

Thomas looks towards Alex before he starts ordering for the both of them.

“Okay, so I’ll have the American Standard burger, and the lady will have-”

“Oh shut up, Thom” Alex smiles and rolls his eyes

Thomas smiles back at him before continuing

“-the Three Cheese Chicken Pasta? I can’t pronounce that last word but it’s pasta of some kind.”

“Alright, should be out soon.”

Thomas flashes a smile and the waitress takes their menus before walking away.

“Thanks for ordering for me”   
“No problem, you’re gonna love the pasta.”   
“So I’ve heard about 50 times.” Alex says with a smirk

“Oh shush, I’m just bad at conversation.”

“Well, I’ll start. How are you?”

“I’m good, I’m on a date with a very cute boy. How about yourself?”

Alex blushes a bit

“I’m good, I’m also on a date with a very cute boy. What a coincidence.”

“Well I bet the boy I’m with is cuter.”

“I doubt it, my boy is extremely attractive.”   
“Shush, you.” 

Alex shrugs with a smirk and checks his phone after it vibrates.

 

**Turtle Man:** Where are you?

**Me:** Applebee’s w Jefferson

**Turtle Man:** Oh

**Turtle Man:** Okay, see you tonight.

**Me:** You alright?

**Turtle Man:** Yeah

**Me:** Okay, see you at home :)

**Turtle Man:** :)

 

Alex puts his phone back in his pants pocket and takes another sip of his drink.   
“So, what do you think the debate’ll be about?” Thomas asks

“I don’t know. I don’t think that he would do anything typical, so we need to think outside the box. I’m just hoping to soak up as much knowledge as possible before debate day.”   
“Yeah. It’s this Friday, right?”   
“Yeah, unless he changes it or gets sick or anything.”

“We should try studying by ourselves, like we’d still get together after school and stuff but when you come over we usually just hang out.”

“Yeah, cause you’re cool and studying is impossible when you’re trying to get me drunk.”   
“Trying? I succeeded.”   
“You’re right. How did you get alcohol anyways? You’re only 18.”

“Ever hear of a fake ID?” Thomas asks with a smirk

Alex makes an exaggerated gasp sound and places a hand to his chest

“Thomas! You didn’t!”   
“I did.”

“I’m calling the police.”

“Oh, no. Don’t.” Thomas says with fake sarcasm and stirs his drink.

“Alright. ‘Cause you’re cute.”

Thomas hums and reaches to grab Alex’s hand from across the table.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to getting drunk with you again. The hangover was worth the fun.”   
“I wouldn’t be opposed to sharing my alcohol with you again.”

“On a weekend though. School the next day was  _ hell.” _

“Isn’t it always, though?”

“You’re right.”

Thomas brushes his thumb back and forth over the back of Alex’s hand and Alex hums in appreciation.

“You’re very cute.” Thomas says after a few minutes of silence

“Not as cute as you.”   
“Are we going to do this again?”

“I guess not. Let’s just say I’m very cute and you’re very hot.”

“But you’re a strange mix of cute and hot that makes me confused.”

Alex blushes hard.

“Well you’re just extremely hot and it makes me want to yell. You’re very cute and cuddly when you’re drunk though.”

“Many people have said that about me. The drunk part not the hot part.”   
“Well both are true.”

They sits in silence for a while longer, Thomas still rubbing circles onto Alex’s hand.

The food comes, and it smells really good.

The girl sets down their food and Alex makes sure to check her nametag, Maria. Yeah, he’s heard of her before. Before she leaves she leans in close.

“I shouldn’t be asking and this is none of my business but are you two, like, dating?”

Alex flushes and Thomas smiles before tightening his grip on Alex’s hand.

“Yeah. Recently.”   
“Really? I thought you two hated each other? And I didn’t know that either of you liked boys.”

“Well, we still hate each other, but we also think each other’s faces and personalities are cute. So we date now.”   
“Oh my god, that’s really cute. I won’t tell anyone.” She glances at their hand before smiling and walking away.

Alex loosens his hand from Jefferson’s and picks up his fork. He takes a large chunk of noodles on his forks and sticks it in his mouth, which he immediately regrets. He tries sucking in air so get it to cool down as his mouth is burning, meanwhile Thomas is cracking up. Once Alex swallows, he looks up at Jefferson.

“Not funny! I could’ve died!”   
“It’s-” He wheezes “It’s kinda funny.” He keeps laughing a bit while Alex crosses his arms.

“Whatever, jackass.”   
“Anyways, how’s the pasta?”

“Don’t know, too busy having my mouth experience the wrath of the devil. I’ll try it again.”

Alex takes another smaller forkful and blows on it for a few seconds before eating it. He closes his eyes as he swallows and looks at Jefferson.

“Sub-par.”

Jefferson fakes a jaw drop and Alex laughs

“Just kidding- it’s good! Better than I expected.”

“Glad you like it! It’s one of my favorites.”

“Do you come here often?”   
“Kinda, yeah. I don’t cook too much at my place so I mostly just eat out.”

“Oh. Your job must be good if you can afford to eat out a lot.”   
Jefferson shrugs

“It’s actually more of a ‘You stay out of our house’ fund from my parents.”   
“Oh. I’m sorry, Thom.”

Alex takes his hand again.

“It’s alright. I like living by myself. And it’s not like I don’t see them. We hang out on most Sundays.”

“Oh, good.” Alex says. 

He doesn’t know where to go from here.

“I’m sorry I made things a little awkward.” Jefferson finally says after a few minutes of silent eating.

“Oh, no! You didn’t.”

“A little. So, what do you wanna do after dinner?”

“I dunno, we don’t have to do anything much.”

“We could go back to my house and watch a movie or something?”

“Sounds good.” Alex smiles at him before letting go of his hand and going back to eating.

Both of them finish in about 30 minutes, Thomas before Alex. Maria comes back to their table and puts down the bill, smiling briefly at the both of them before walking away.

Thomas throws down a few bills, not letting Alex see the bill, before getting up and holding his hand out for Alex. Alex takes it as he gets up and they walk out together.

 

_ Friday, September 1st _

_ 5:42 pm, Jefferson’s Room _

 

Alex is waiting on the edge of the bed for Thomas to come out of the bathroom. He’s changing right now and Alex is borrowing some more comfortable clothes to change into. Thomas comes out in grey sweatpants and a black shirt, smiling at Alex when he comes out. Alex returns the smile before stepping into the bathroom. As he’s changing, Thomas talks to him through the door.

“So will you need a ride back to your house tonight?”

“Nah, I’ll just walk.”   
“No, I wouldn’t feel comfortable making you walk.”

“Well I don’t want to make you drive me.”   
“You could stay over if you want?”

“You sure?”   
“Well, that’s kinda the point of me asking if I’m being honest.”   
Alex chuckles a bit and steps out of the bathroom. He’s wearing some of Jefferson’s black basketball shorts (They reached quite a bit under his knee, Thomas’s clothes were very big on him.) and a white shirt.

“I can also drive you to your work tomorrow if you want?”   
“I think I’ll probably just take the day off.”

“Oh, alright.”

Alex and Thomas start walking down the stairs and sit on the couch, Alex curls up against Thomas’s side and Thomas picks the movie.

It takes less than 20 minutes of the movie before Alex looks up and kisses Thomas, and Thomas kisses him back. This exchange last for a few more seconds before Alex unfolds his legs from under himself and grabs onto the sides of Thomas's’ face, Thomas does the same to Alex. 

Alex lifts one of his legs and straddles Thomas’s hips. He smiles against Alex’s lips but stops when Alex leans in to kiss him again. A few minutes after the kiss had gotten pretty intense, Thomas softly pushes Alex away so he can speak.

“”Alex, how far do you want to go tonight? I don’t want to put you in any uncomfortable place.”

Alex smiles at how sweet him asking was.

“I don’t really care, however far you want to go. I’ll tell you if I ever need to stop.”

Thomas smiles a predatory grin before taking his hands off Alex’s face and gripping his sides. Alex is lifted up and Thomas lays back on the couch, setting Alex down on top of him. He pulls up his head for a second and says

“I know it’s strange, but I find it really hot that you can lift me up so easily.”

Thomas licks his lip and smiles up at Alex before Alex dives back down for another kiss.

They stay like that for about 10 more minutes before Alex starts grinding down on to Thomas’s crotch which Thomas moans a bit at, and  _ damn  _ if that isn’t something Alex wants to hear more of.  

He rolls down again and Thomas moans a bit louder this time, which makes Alex make a whimper noise in his throat. Alex lifts his head up just a bit from Thomas’s, their noses still brushing, and they stare at each other, stopping any other movement between the two.

“Alex.”   
“Thomas.” 

They stare at each other while breathing heavy for a few more seconds before Alex puts his head on Thomas’s shoulder.

“I love you, Alex.”

“I love you too Thomas.”

They lay there for a few hours longer, watching movies and occasionally just staring at each other and smiling for a few seconds at a time.

 

_ Friday, September 1st _

_ 9:03 pm, Jefferson’s House _

 

Alex and Thomas are standing in the kitchen drinking bottles of water.

“By the way Alex, you look really cute in my shorts.”

“Damn, you didn’t even need a pick up line to get me in your pants.”

Thomas laughs and walks over to Alex, boxing him in with his arms and kissing his forehead.

“You’re also very short and tiny, which is adorable. Good for forehead kisses.”

“Whatever, dweeb.” Alex laughs and lifts his chin up for a kiss, which Thomas gives him.

They stay like that for a few seconds before Thomas says

“Bed?”

Alex nods and they link hands before walking up the stairs

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly smut, but is that really a bad thing?  
> I have some plot twists coming up soon, ooooohhhh booooyyy you're gonna hate me.  
> Anyways, sorry the chapters are getting shorter. I got school from 7-4 and work from 5-9 so I barely have time anymore.   
> The texts between James Madison and Thomas are quotes from me and my gay friend (his boyfriend's name is actually John but it's aight.) I'm J. Mads and yes I was hospitalized for a while and the girl 'James' is on a date with is my current girlfriend of 3 years now and she's aMAZING  
> Love y'all!

_ Friday, September 1st _

_ 9:15 pm, Jefferson’s Room _

 

Jefferson had Alex pinned against his door and they were smiling against each other’s lips. Alex kisses him and Jefferson picks him up by the thighs. Alex crosses his ankles behind Thomas’s back while he’s being carried over to the bed. Thomas kisses him before laying him down on the bed and crawling on top of him.

“Thomas, are doing this?”

“As long as you want to.”   
‘Yeah, I do.” Alex smiles up at Thomas before leaning up for another kiss.

“I love you, Alex.”   
“I love you too, Thomas.”

They smile at each other before kissing again, and Alex starts shimmying out of his (Jefferson’s) pants. Thomas starts helping after they reach past his knee, and pulls them the rest of the way off. Alex reaches down and starts pulling up Jefferson’s shirt, he lifts his arms up when the shirt is almost off so it can be pulled all the way off.

“Alex, if you ever need to stop or anything- tell me.”

“Thom, I’m not a virgin or anything. I’m good.”

“Oh, I kind of assumed.” Thomas laughs

Alex grabs the side of his face and pulls him down for a kiss.

“I’m good.” He repeats

Thomas smiles and starts taking his own sweatpants off, and works on Alex’s shirt when he’s done. They’re both down to their underwear now, and Thomas is working on a hickey on Alex’s neck. Alex is panting at the action and pressing down Thomas’s hair.

Thomas starts kissing down Alex’s torso before reaching the waistband of his underwear. He looks up at Alex who gives him a head nod and starts pulling them down. When they’re at his ankles, Thomas looks up at Alex.

“You sure you want to do this?”   
“I do, do you?”

“ _ Yes,  _ of course. I’m just trying to be really careful about consent and stuff.”

Alex smiles down at him.

“I do want to do this.”

Thomas smiles back before looking back down at Alex’s crotch and slowly licking a stripe from his balls to the head of his penis.

“Oh,  _ fuck. _ ” Alex says and grabs ahold of Thomas’s hair

He smirks before taking the tip into his head and starts slowly sucking, holding Alex’s hips down with his right forearm. That was a smart move, because Alex tries bucking up.

“Calm down, Alex.” Thomas smiles up.

“Can’t.” Alex says while breathing out, eyes closed.

Thomas goes back down on Alex and taking more of his cock into his mouth. He moans when Alex pulls on his hair, which Alex picks up on a pulls it harder.

Thomas pulls off and reaches over to the nightstand, pulling out a clear bottle of lube and a condom. Alex whimpers at the loss of contact for a few seconds before Thomas presses against him again, pressing his lips against the smaller boy’s jawline.

“Alex, can you please hand me a pillow?”

Alex nods and passes a small blue pillow. Thomas taps Alex’s hips and Alex lifts them up. He places the pillow under Alex’s hips. 

“Alex?”   
“Yeah?”   
“I’m going to start stretching you, is that alright?”

“ _ Please. _ ”

Thomas goes down on Alex’s body and kisses the place where the elastic of his underwear had made an imprint before uncapping the bottle and putting some lube over three of his fingers. He rubs it together for a few seconds so it isn’t too cold for Alex before holding the tip of his finger against Alex’s hole. Alex whimpers and Thomas pulls his finger away.

“Alex, are you okay?”   
“God,  _ yes.  _ It feels good. Keep going.”

Thomas kisses his thigh and puts his finger against it again, pushing in an inch or two this time. Alex arches his back while pushing down on more onto the finger. Alex says something that Thomas can’t quite make out, so he asks.

“What?”   
“Another one, please.”  He grinds down a bit

Thomas slowly pushes in a second digit and thrusts in and out shallowly.

“ _ Fuck. _ ”

Thomas smiles at the reaction he got out of Alex and wiggles his fingers around a bit, stretching Alex a bit more. 

“Thomas, please. I’m ready.”

“Nuh uh Alex. One more, then you’ll be ready.”

Alex whines and Thomas pushes in one more finger, thrusting slowly, picking up the pace after a few seconds.

“Thom,  _ please.  _ I’m good now. I’m ready.”

Thomas crawls up Alex’s body and kisses him softly before reaching for a condom and tearing it open between his teeth and pulling his own underwear off. He rolls the condom on and pours a line of lube on his cock, rubbing it across before lining it up with Alex’s hole.

“Alex, tell me if you need to stop. Or if you need me to do anything.”

Alex nods and Thomas leans down. He kisses Alex as he slowly pushes in, thrusting in and out every once in awhile. He gets all the way in and Alex rests his head on Thomas’s shoulder, crossing his ankles behind his back.

“Thomas. Please.” Alex stares into Thomas’s eyes as he tries grinding down onto his hips. 

Thomas gets the message and starts thrusting into the boy underneath him, leaning down to kiss him again. Alex hooks his chin around Thomas’s neck.

“Thom, please go faster.”

Thomas obliges and starts thrusting in and out faster, Alex moans every time he thrusts back in. Alex throws his arms around Thomas’s chest and lifting himself up, Thomas looks down and stares at Alex for a few seconds before kissing him again. A few minutes pass before Alex’s ankles dig into Jefferson’s back and his grip gets tighter around him.

“Thom- Thomas. I’m gon-”

“Shhh. It’s alright, Alex.”

Alex lifts his grinds down on Thomas’s hips harder and comes against his and Thomas’s stomachs. Thomas’s thrusts get short and erratic as he comes as well.

He pulls out slowly and ties off the condom, throwing it in a trashcan by his bed. He lays down to the left of Alex and there is nothing but heavy breathing for a few minutes. 

After that, Thomas gets up from the bed and heads to the bathroom. He comes back a few seconds later with a warm washcloth. The bed dips behind Alex as he gets back in, and he whimpers a bit when he is rolled over on to his back.

“Shh, I’m just gonna clean you up.”

Alex whines when the washcloth is first pressed on his stomach. He relaxes when it starts moving around his torso and he makes a humming noise for a short second.

“Okay, you’re all good.” Thomas whispers as he lifts the washcloth off.

He walks back to the bathroom and rinses the cloth out before throwing it in the hamper and getting back into bed, grabbing his and Alex’s underwear before laying down. He puts his back on before handing Alex his, who puts them on as well.

Thomas shuffles closer to Alex and wraps his arms around him, Alex presses his back against Thomas and sighing.

“I love you Thomas.”

“I love you too, Alex.”

Thomas leans over and kisses Alex’s cheek before laying his head against the pillow and falling asleep.

  
  


_ Saturday, September 2nd _

_ 9:12 am, Jefferson’s Bed _

 

Thomas is awake first. Sometime during the night Alex had turned over and it now hugging him, head pressed against Thomas’s chest. He smiles and hugs Alex a bit closer to him which makes him stir a bit.

“Good morning, Alex.”

“G’morning.”

Thomas smiles and leans down to kiss the top of Alex’s head.

“Do you want breakfast? I don’t think I have much but I know I have eggs and stuff.”   
“That’d be good. I’m just gon’ stay here for a few more minutes.”

Alex lifts his head up and kisses Jefferson scooting away from him. Thomas swings his legs over the side of the bed and grabs his phone before throwing a shirt and going to the kitchen.

**J. Mads:** How did things go with Alexander?

Thomas smiles at the fact that had been sent at 3 in the morning before responding.

**Me:** Nunya beeswax

**J. Mads:** So you fucked

**Me:** …

**J. Mads:** NO ME DIGA

**J. Mads:** WAITT DID TOU REALLY

**J. Mads:** TJATS DUCKING IHLARIOUS

**Me:** SHUT UP

**Me:** IT WAS GOOD 

**Me:** AT LEAST I HAVE A BOYFRIEND

**J. Mads:** My friend,, I am not into boys

**Me:** STILL

**J.Mads:** Have fun w round 2 ;**

**Me:** I know you’re joking but it’s a serious possibility atm we’re both in our underwear and I have morning woo

**J. Mads:** S E X B E F O R E M A R R I A G E I S A S I N

**Me:** Well apparently being gay is too yet here I am

**Me:** I got nothing to lose, hell’s already got a place for me

**J. Mads:** You right. Anyways, I gotta go I’ve got a date

**Me:** I thought you couldn’t leave yet?

**J. Mads:** I can’t, hospital chicks my man.

**Me:** o. I’m gonna visit soon I promise

**J. Mads:** You better.

**J. Mads:** Bring Alex when you do I need to talk with him

**Me:** DO NOT   
**J. Mads:** We’ll see my friend

**J. Mads:** Talk to you l8r sk8r boi

**Me:** Aight

 

Thomas sets his phone on the counter and opens the fridge. He takes out a carton of eggs and cracks 5 into a bowl. He hears the floorboards creak above him as he mixes them around. He pulls a pan out of the cupboard and puts it on the stove before pouring the eggs in. He’s scraping the cooked ones off of the bottom when he hears footsteps getting closer and feels arms around his waist.

“Hey baby.” Thomas says and looks over his shoulder to kiss Alex. He’s still in just his underwear.

Definitely not helping Thomas’s morning wood situation.

“Hi, how’re the eggs.” Alex pushes his head under Thomas’s arm so he’s the one being held now.

“Getting there. There’s milk and orange juice in the fridge if you want any.”

Alex lays his head on Thomas’s shoulder and chuckled in his head. He knows he’s making the cooking hard.

“Alex, baby. I love you but I gotta cook.” Thomas smiles as Alex fake pouts and goes to the fridge.

“Do you want a drink, Thom?”

“Just a water please.” Thomas looks over his shoulder every once in awhile to look at Alex (‘s butt) and flips the eggs on to 2 plates after a few minutes. He puts 4 pieces of toast in the toast and turns around to see Alex looking at him..

“What’re you looking at?” Thomas asks with a smirk as he walks over to Alex and boxes his in against the counter with his forearms,

“You’re very distracting when you’re not wearing pants, don’t think I can’t see your ‘situation’.” He puts air quotes around the last word.

“Imagine how  _ I’m  _ feeling right now, baby. You’re not wearing pants  _ or  _ a shirt. Totally unfair.”

Alex leans forward for a kiss which Thomas dominates, pushing against Alex. He feels two hands on his back which slowly move down to his ass. 

“Alex, what’re you doin’?” Thomas smiles

“Touchin’ the butt.” Alex smiles back.

“You’re adorable.” Thomas kisses him again as Alex squeezes his ass again, smiling against his lips.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry

_ Saturday, September 2nd _

_ 11:02 am, Jefferson’s House _

 

Alex is cuddling with Jefferson, leaning against his side. His phone buzzes on the table and he stretches to grab it.

 

**Turtle Man:** Mrs. Schuyler and I are heading to the store. Need anything? 

**Turtle Man:** Eliza*

**Me:** I’m good. :)

**Turtle Man:** You still at Jefferson’s?

**Me:** Mhm, is that alright? I can meet you guys at the store if you want.

**Turtle Man:** If you want, we’re gonna be there in about 10 minutes

**Me:** Sounds good! I’ll get Jefferson to come along, is that alright?

**Turtle Man:** Sure :) We’re going to southside walmart

**Turtle Man:** See you in a few

 

Alex gets up from the couch.

“Can I get a ride to the store? I wanna see John and Eliza.”

Thomas smiles.

“Yeah, you need clothes?”

“Yes please. I promise I’ll return all the clothes I’ve borrowed later.”

Thomas gets up as well and kisses his forehead before they walk up the stairs and get ready.

 

They both come down the stairs a few minutes later and get in the car. The store is only a two or three minute drive from Thomas’s, so they got there before John and Eliza. They’re waiting inside a Subway that’s attached with their hands linked. 

5 minutes pass, 10 minutes, 20.

Both of the two were getting anxious so Alex texts John.

 

**Me:** Did I get the wrong store? I went to southside WalMart.

He doesn’t get a reply after 5 minutes

**Me:** John?

A few more minutes pass of him staring at his phone screen.

He jumps a bit when he gets a phone call from Eliza.

“I’ll be right back, Thom. Eliza’s calling.”

He walks away to an uncrowded part of the store before answering

“Eliza?” There’s silence for a few seconds before a man’s voice speaks

“Hello. Do you know Elizabeth Schuyler?” 

“Yes. Who are you? Is she alright?” Alex was shaking a bit.

“I’m sorry you have to hear it from me, but there was a car crash. Do you also know John Laurens?”

“Oh my god. Yes. I-I do, where are they?”

“Lower Manhattan Hospital, you can’t visit for a while. It’s not good.”

Alex hands up and runs back over to Thomas.

“Thom, w-we need to go. L-lower Man Hospi-tal.” Alex says between breaths 

Thomas grabs his hand and rushes out the doors. He doesn’t know what it means, but he’s worried about Alex. 

He speeds, gets to the hospital in about 15 minutes. Alex doesn’t bother waiting for the car to fully stop before opening the door and running towards the entrance. He slams his hands on the front desk.

“Are John Laurens and Elizabeth Schuyler here?” He says a little too loud, he draws some attention to himself.

“Yes, only John is available for visitation right now. Could I have your name and relationship status to him?” She says calmly.

“He’s- He’s my brother.” He lies “My name’s Alexander Hamilton.”

“Room 237B. The elevator is on the right and down the hall.”

Alex speed walks down the hall and gets in the door, forcefully pressing the 2 button. Thomas walks to the front desk after the elevator had left, he had to park the car.

“Did a man just walk in here, long dark hair, brown eyes, named Alex?”

“Yes, he just went to floor two to visit. What’s your relationship status with John Laurens?”

“I’m not related, Alexander is my boyfriend and they’re really close. Can I visit?”

The lady’s nose turned up a bit at the word ‘boyfriend’.

“No, family members only.” She turns back to her computer before he can object.

He sighs and walks to the waiting room, sitting down on a chair by the fish tank.

 

**Me:** I’m sorry Alex, she said family member only. I’m going to wait downstairs for you.

**Alex** **♡:** It’s alright. John’s sleeping. Not looking good, both legs are broken. Broken rib. Left arm is broken as well. He has bad cuts on his head.

**Me:** I’m sorry. This must be hard. I’ll go up as soon as I’m able to. I’m here for you.

**Alex** ♡: I love you

**Me:** I love you too

 

Thomas puts his phone in his pocket and puts his head in his hands. It didn’t matter how long he was going to sit there. He was going to wait. For Alex.

  
  


Alex was sitting in a cushioned chair by John’s hospital bed. He couldn’t look up. It killed him to look up. John wasn’t in good shape. Honestly, Alex was surprised that he was alive at this point. There were so many bandages covering the cuts on his face so that he was unrecognizable to anyone who didn’t know him. Didn’t know his hair, Alex fanned it out across the bed. John didn’t feel comfortable laying down with his head in a ponytail like the nurses had left him. They wouldn’t know him if they didn’t know the freckles that had covering his body all over. They had to know his calloused fingers from his work in FFA, he loved that class. It was his favorite. But Alex knew.

Alex knew.

He’s holding John’s hand with his left one, and brushing out his hair with his fingers with his right. John was breathing softly, Alex stared at his chest rise and fall. He needed the reassurance that it would still rise and fall, and rise again, and fall again.

He lost it once. He wouldn’t lose it again.

An hour or so passed. Thomas would text him every once and a while and see how John was, how he was. Then the doors were opened by two nurses, and a third was wheeling a bed in. Alex can’t see who it is, but once it’s fully wheeled into it’s place and one of the nurses looked at him.

“Are you Alexander Hamilton?”

Alex wipes a tear away and nods. The nurse purses his lips and moves out of the way.

“It’s Eliza Schuyler. We need to get her set up for a few minutes, but you can see her soon.”

Alex sucks a breath in before nodding again. Two of the nurses stay in, but the one who was talking to him before stayed out.

“Sir, I’m afraid to tell you that at the moment, Mrs. Schuyler is comatose.”

Alex sobs and throws his hands into his hair

“Whe-When will she b-be awake?” He says while trying to take in air. The nurse puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“We don’t know. She took a pretty hard hit, it hit the driver’s side and she was at the wheel. We hope it will be soon. John should be awake soon, though.”

“O-okay, will sh-she be okay?”

“We hope. It’s probable that she’ll have some memory problems when she comes to. Try not to startle her with too much information at once if that is the case.”

Alex tries to even out his breathing before speaking again.

“Can- Can my boyfriend come up? I- I don’t know who t-to talk to.”

“Mr. Hamilton, I’m sorry but it’s only family right now.”

Alex looks up with him with the most helpless look, he doesn’t have to fake it.

“Please.” He breathes out.

The doctor sighs and runs his hands through his hair.

“Okay, fine. But don’t tell anyone, I could get in trouble.”

Alex stands up and hugs him tightly before pulling away.

“Thank you sir. Hi-his name is Thomas Jefferson.”

The nurse smiles and pats his shoulder a few times before walking out. Alex curls onto the chair, holding his knees up to his chest and rocking. He stops when the curtain opens next to him and the other 2 nurses walk out.

“Can I see her?” He asks cautiously

The nurses glance at each other.

“Yes, but I’m going to warn you. She’s not in good shape.”

“I don’t care.” He says while getting up. He was terrified. 

When he turns to look behind to curtain, he gasps.

That wasn’t Eliza. At least, it didn’t look like her.

A large part of her hair was missing, stitches in their place. Her face was all bandaged, one of her eyes was bruised and puffy. If she were awake, she probably wouldn’t have been able to open it. But she wasn’t. Alex couldn’t count how many different bandages and casts were on her body. He’s not sure if he wanted to know. He collapses. He’s on the floor, shaking, crying. He doesn’t know what else to do. His only family might be dead.

He doesn’t know how long has passed before he’s being lifted of his feet and held close, he grips onto whoever picked him up, he doesn’t care if it’s a stranger. He needs someone.

He sniffs in and recognizes the scent. It’s Jefferson.

“Alex, I am so sorry.”

Alex doesn’t reply, just sobs a bit harder. Who knows how long had passed before a nurse walks in and says

“It’s time for any non family members to leave. Mr. Hamilton, you can stay the night. Mr. Jefferson, you need to leave.”   
“You’re mistaken, I’m Eliza’s cousin.” Thomas says calmly while gripping Alex a bit tighter.

She narrows her eyes and Jefferson glances down at the sobbing boy in his arms. He sighs quietly before speaking.

“Oh, alright. Then you can stay, lights out is in 30 minutes. We’re right down the hall if you need anything.”

She leaves and Thomas carries Alex over to an empty chair. He sits down normally and lets Alex lay on him, pressing his head into his shoulder.

“I don’t know what to do.” He whispers

“Shhh. It’s alright everyone’s going to be alright.”

Alex wraps his arms around Thomas and ends up crying himself to sleep.

  
  


_ Sunday, September 3rd _

_ 2:03 am, John and Eliza’s Hospital Room _

 

There’s silence besides the heart monitors beeping to John and Eliza’s hearts. Alex is breathing softly and Thomas is on the floor, still awake. Alex ended up pushing him off sometime in the night. He’s on his phone when a new sounds comes. He looks up. John’s monitor is good. Eliza’s, however, is a flat, unchanging line.

He gets up as soon as he can and runs out the door, to the doctors and nurses at the end of the hall. He whisper yells

“Eliza Schuyler flatlined” He runs back and he gets chased by the employees, they grabs some tools along the way. They all bust in the door which wakes Alex up, who’s startled and looking around at the scene in front of him. They’re wheeling her out when he realizes what’s happening, he runs towards them. He ends up getting held back by a nurse, but he’s not letting it go easy. He’s crying, kicking, screaming. But he can’t get to her. He doesn’t quit for a while before hearing a conversation from two of the doctors in the hallway.

“We couldn’t make it in time.” One whispers

“I’ll go call Mr. Schuyler.” The other whispers back and walks the opposite direction of Alex.

He falls to the ground. Jefferson's hands are on his shoulders but he shoves them off.

They couldn’t make it in time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just sadness tbh

_ Sunday, September 3rd _

_ 5:02 pm, John’s Hospital Room _

 

Alex was at John’s side, his arms wrapped around John’s waist. John had woken up for a few minutes here and there, but never awake enough that Alex would tell him about Eliza. John was still asleep at the moment and Alex was trying to control his shaking and sobbing. He hadn’t slept since it happened. Thomas, who is now visiting James because Alex asked for space, asked him to do so a few times, and he pretended until Thomas had fallen asleep himself. 

Doctors had apologized to him for Eliza, he didn’t forgive them. He might someday. But he won’t forgive them now. And he will  _ never  _ forgive the drunk man who caused the crash. 

He’s gotten a few texts and phone calls, mostly from Herc and Laf. They were visiting sometime soon, they promised. Alex hadn’t replied to anyone.

He looks down from John’s face when the door swings open and two women walk in. They looked just about as bad as Alex did. Their shoulders were slumped, eyes puffy and red. The taller one looked at Alex for a second.

“Are you Alex?” She asks with a shaky voice.

He nods and sits on the side of the bed.

“I-I’m Angelica Schuyler. And this is Peggy. We’re Eliza’s sisters.” She was on the verge of tears

Alex gets up from the bed and pulls them both into a tight hug. All three are crying into each other’s shoulders. Soon they move to sitting in a circle on the floor, sharing stories about Eliza. There’s a lot of crying, some laughing, lots of ‘she-didn’t-deserve-it’’s. ‘She-was-too-good’s

After a few hours, Angelica and Peggy had to leave. They were going to see their father, he got in town earlier that day and was taking care of some funeral arrangements. They exchanged numbers, and Angelica gave him a card for a grief counselor that she was going to see. Alex watched them leave and felt a pit in his stomach. He felt a bit better that he got to talk to someone, but still wasn’t okay. He was staring at the door when he heard John’s voice.

“Alex?”

Alex rushes over to the table and held his hand.

“John.”

“How’re you?” 

“I’m- I’m alright. But how are you?”

“I’m okay. They have me on abunch’a pain stuff right now so I’m sort of in a trance. How’s ‘Liza?”

“I- John. I really don’t- don’t know how to say-”

“What is it?” He looks concerned now   
“John, I-I’m s-sorry. Eli-Eliza’s d-dead.” He stutters out and grips John’s hand a little tighter.

He doesn’t react as harshly as Alex did. He lays there with a blank look on his face.

“She’s- dead?”

Alex can’t answer, he only nods while trying to keep his tears back. He needs to be strong for John.

He throws his unbroken arm through his now tangled hair and mutters under his breath.

“ _ Shit.” _

“Do you- need some time alone?”

John nods and Alex goes out after kissing him on the forehead. He pulls out his phone and texts Jefferson.

 

**Me:** Can you please take me to your place I really can’t be at mine right now

**Me:** I’m not ready for that

**Thomas ♡** : Yeah, of course. I’ll meet you at the front entrance

 

Alex goes downstairs and waits for a minute or two before Thomas comes and pulls him into a hug. Alex breaks down and starts rambling, Thomas had to support all his weight so he wouldn’t fall.

“ _ ThomIhadtotellhimihadtosaythatElizadiedishouldnthavesaidanythingImterriblewhatdidIdowhatdidIdowhatdidIdo.” _

_ “Shhh,  _ Alex, it’s okay. You had to. It’s not your fault.”

Alex is sobbing and Thomas has to practically carry him out to the car and strap him in. Thomas drives quickly, Alex seems terrified now, just being in the car. 

When they get to the house, Alex goes up the stairs and curls up on Jefferson’s bed. Thomas pulls a blanket over him and turns the lights off. He takes his phone from the floor, it had dropped when he went on the bed, and plugs it in.

“Alex, do you want space? I’d be okay with leaving the house for a while if you want.”

It takes a few seconds before Alex answers.

“I don’t know. Right now I just need to process. I need to do this alone but I- I really don’t want to.”

“Okay, I have an idea. I’ll be out of this room so you can process and stuff. But if you need me just yell or text me. You don’t have to be alone.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Alex.”

Thomas kisses his forehead before leaving Alex in the room, turning the lights off on his way out.

He’s still crying. It’s not real. It  _ can’t  _ be real. It’s unimaginable. She was so young. He feels like he’s drowning. He falls asleep after a few minutes of repeat the same thing in his head.

_ Eliza has to be alive. _

_ Eliza has to be alive. _

_ Eliza has to be alive. _

 

_ Monday, September 4th _

_ 10:07 am, Jefferson’s Room _

 

Alex awakes slowly, his eyes opening a little bit every few seconds. He feels fine for about 15 seconds before the weight is back on his shoulders and he remembers what had happened. He sits up and calls out.

“Thom?”

Thomas comes up the stairs and opens the door in about 5 seconds, like he’d just been waiting for Alex to call his name.

“Hey, babe. How are you?”

“I’m- managing.”

“Do you need anything?”

“Not really, just company. I’d like to visit John later today.”

“Okay. So you want me to stay?”

“Yeah. Just lay with me.” 

Alex lays back down and pats behind him, an invitation for Thomas to come. He does, he lays behind Alex and slings one arm around his waist, the other combs through his hair.

“Do you want to talk? We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Maybe later, I just need to know that someone is here right now.”

“I can do that. And I’ll drive you to see John whenever you want to.”

“Thank you, for being so nice during all this.”

“Of course. I love you, Alex. Anything for you.”

“I love you too. Don’t you need to be at school?”

“No. I called in and said I had the flu, might be out for a while. And I asked about you but they said they already heard about John. You’re gonna get a while off.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Alex lifts up and kisses the hand that was on his waist and puts it down again. He knows he doesn’t sound sincere, but he just can’t really  _ do  _ emotions right now. 

They don’t really sleep. Just lay there, Alex likes feeling Thomas’s breath on the back of his hair. Thomas likes knowing that Alex is safe, he’s worried about him.

The next hour or two pass like that, just silence. Eventually, Alex speaks.

“Do you think we can go see John?”

“Yeah. Do you need to borrow clothes?”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. Remember, anything you need.”

Thomas kisses his forehead and waits for Alex to get up before he does. Alex already knows the closet so he gets a pair of jeans and an old hoodie. He puts them on in front of Thomas, he doesn’t really care right now. All that matters is seeing John as soon as possible at the moment.

Thomas was already changed, he was dressed down and wore his glasses today. He holds his hand out for Alex and he takes it before they leave together.

 

_ Monday, September 4th _

_ 2:02 pm, John’s Hospital Room _

 

Alex walks in with some flowers in his hand, a fake smile plastered on his face.

_ You’ve got to be strong. For John. _

“Hey, John. How’re you?”

“Hey Alex. I’m doing okay. Laf and Herc came to see me late last night after you left. How about you?”

“I’m doing fine. Do you need anything?”

He steps out of the doorway because he remembered he was blocking Jefferson, who walked in after him.

“Hey Jefferson. And Alex, could you just get me water from the fountain down the hall? My cup’s on that table.”

He nods towards a desk and Alex grabs it, leaving John and Thomas alone in the room.

Thomas walks closer and stands next to John with his hands in his pocket.

“Hey, Laurens. I’m really sorry about Eliza. I’m not sure if you were too close with her or not, but still.” He shrugs

“I was kind of close. It still stings, but I’m just really worried about Alex mostly. Speaking of-” He signals for Jefferson to lean closer with his hand.

“-I know you two are dating now. And if you ever,  _ ever,  _ hurt him or try to hurt him. I will gather up a group of people, and  _ Smack. You. Down. _ He deserves better. _ ” _ He pushes Thomas away with two fingers and gives him an innocent smile as Alex walks through the door. He places the cup next to John’s unbroken hand.

“Thanks, Alex.”

“Of course.” Alex kisses his forehead and sits down in one of the chairs, they had put another one in there for now.

Thomas sits down in a few seconds and thinks about what John said. Did he give off the vibe that he would hurt Alex? He would beat himself up before anyone else did if he ever even made Alex shed a tear.

Alex pulls out his phone.

 

**Me:** Hey, it’s Alexander. How are you doing?

 

It takes a few minutes for his phone to vibrate

 

**Angelica S:** Hey. I’m doing okay. I don’t think it’s really hit me that this /really/ happened yet. 

**Angelica S:** We set a date for the funeral.

**Me:** Oh. When is it?

**Angelica S:** This Wednesday and 6. Trinity Church. Viewing is at 4, same place. We’d like you to speak, if that’s alright. She always told us you and John were like sons to her.

**Me:** Oh. wow. Alright. Is there anything else afterwards?

**Angelica S:** I think we’re going to have lunch at our father’s house afterwards. 

**Me:** Alright. Thank you.

**Angelica S:** No problem. Have you looked at the grief counselor? We could do groups. You, me, Peggy, and John could go together.

**Me:** I haven’t looked yet. But groups sound good. And if you ever need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, I’m here.

**Angelica S:** I might take you up on that sometime. I’ve just been trying to stay strong for Peggy. 

**Me:** I’ve been trying to do the same for John.

**Angelica S:** You and me seem to be the same in many ways like that. I’ve gotta go. Talk to you later?

**Me:** Yeah

**Angelica:** Cool. Bye

**Me:** Bye

 

Alex puts his phone in his pocket and leans back in the chair, closes his eyes. He finds Thomas’s hand and holds it. Gripping it tight without noticing.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly coping  
> I'm writing some of this from experience. I lost my sister a few years ago due to cancer and for the next week or so I would barely speak. I would walk around the house like I explained in this chapter and I barely ate. In the story I'm making this a really quick recovery but in reality, it takes forever.

_Tuesday, September 4th_

_3:02 pm, Jefferson’s House_

 

Alex is walking around aimlessly, his mouth somewhat parted and his eyes looking straight forward. He was numb. He felt _So. Completely. Numb._ He still isn’t out of his trance when two hands grab his shoulder and a face is in front of his. He notices that the mouth is moving, but he can’t make out what it’s saying. Things get somewhat clearer over the next few seconds, but he’s still somewhat unaware of his surroundings.

“Alex. Alex, are you alright?”

Alex blinks a few times before slightly nodding his head.

“Okay, alright. Alex, you need rest. Please, come here.”

Thomas takes his hand and leads him up the stairs, checking back every few seconds to make sure he’s alright.

He pushes open the door with his big toe and leads Alex on the bed, laying him down across it and putting the covers over him.

“Alex, you need rest. I know you didn’t sleep last night. I know you’re hurting, but you need to sleep. I’ll have dinner for you when you wake up.”

Alex only says one word back.

“Thom.”

“Do you need anything? I can lay with you if you want.”

Alex nods a bit. Thomas gets behind him on the bed and starts brushing through Alex’s hair with his fingers. After a few minutes Alex turns around and shoves his head into Thomas’s chest, breathing hard.

“Thom-” _Wheeze_ “I’m so-” _Wheeze_ “Sorry.”

Thomas pulls him closer and smooths his hair down.

“Alex, honey. You have nothing to be sorry for. What’s wrong?”  
“I’m-” _Wheeze_ “-bothering you.” _Wheeze_ “I know I’m-”

“No, Alex. I’m here for you- no matter what. You aren’t bothering me.”

Alex doesn’t respond, but he doesn’t stop shaking.

“Can you try breathing with me?”

He feels a nudge, which he suspects is a head nod, and starts taking deep breaths in.

A few seconds inhale, hold for a few more, and exhale for a longer time. He does this for a few minutes before he starts feeling the shaking die down, Alex’s breath starts evening out more.

After Thomas is sure he’s asleep, he slowly moves away and heads towards the kitchen to actually make dinner for Alex. He really only knows how to make pasta, so that’s what he does.

While the water’s boiling, he texts James.

 

 **Me:** Hey

**J.Mads:** Yo. How’s Alex doing?

**Me:** Not well it seems. He just went to bed and now I’m making dinner. I think he’s just sort of dazed by everything right now. When I got home from the gas station today he was walking around with a really blank look. Sort of scared me.

**J.Mads:** I’m sorry. Must stink to see him likes that.

**Me:** It hurts a lot. He’s usually pretty happy and is always doing /something/. But right now, he’s just not. It’s not like him and I really just want him to feel better.

**J.Mads:** I wish I could help dude. I know this doesn’t help you feel better much, but it might be like that for a while.

**Me:** Gee thanks for that

**J.Mads:** Just warning you

 

Thomas puts the pasta in the now boiling water before replying.

 

 **Me:** The funeral’s tomorrow. Alex asked me to go. I can’t think about what he’s going to be like then. It’s killing me to see him hurting so bad

**J.Mads:** What’s gonna happen with John

**Me:** I think me and Alex are taking him, I got a lot of space in my backseat and he’s going to be in a wheelchair.

**J.Mads:** Do you have any clothes for them to wear for the funeral? You told me he wasn’t ready to go back to Eliza’s place.

**Me:** When he wakes up I’m going to ask him for a key so I can grab their stuff for them tonight or tomorrow morning.

**J. Mads:** Thomas, you’re handling this well. You’re a good boyfriend to him

**Me:** I hope he feels the same. I’m trying to be as comforting as I can but I’m so scared that I’m not helping

**J.Mads:** You’re doing great. I promise you that

**Me:** Thank you

**J.Mads:** No problem. I gotta go, dinner’s here. See ya

**Me:** Later

 

Thomas puts his phone on the counter after putting some instrumental music on, keeping it turned somewhat low so he wouldn’t wake Alex up.

-

Alex wakes up an hour or so later, hugging a pillow next to him. He sniffs in and smells something good. He gets up slowly and walks down the stairs. Thomas is standing in the kitchen, stirring something in a pot.

Alex walks up behind him and puts a head over his shoulder, kissing his cheek. Thomas jumps at the initial contact but calms down when he realizes that it’s Alex. He turns around and kisses him on the lips, pulling him into a hug.

“Hey. How are you?”

“I’m decent. Thanks for making me nap.”

“Mhm. I’m making pasta. Do you like alfredo or red sauce? I’ve been waiting to stir it in.”

“Whatever you want, I like both of ‘em.”

“I’m just gonna close my eyes and reach for one, I’m indecisive about food.”

Alex chuckles a bit.

Thomas ends up pouring some alfredo in and warming it with the pasta for a minute or so before dividing it into two bowls.

Thomas takes the 2 bowls in one arm and two water bottles in the other, setting 1 of each on either side of the table in the living room.

Thomas and Alex sit next to each other, their knees bumping. Thomas lets Alex choose what to watch, he chooses Family Guy. They eat while they watch, and Thomas asks Alex in the middle of the first episode.

“Hey, Alex? I know you don’t want to go back to your place, do you want me to borrow a key and get you and John some clothes for tomorrow?”

Alex freezes up a bit before setting his fork down.

“Um, yeah. John and my room is up the stairs to the right. It has our names on the door. I’m not sure if the other kids will be there or not. But yeah. My clothes are on the left side of the closet and John’s are on the right.”

He fishes a key out of his bag, which is still by the couch from a few days ago, and hands it to Jefferson.

“Thanks for- everything. You’ve been really good to me with everything.”

“Of course. I love you, Alex.”

“I love you too, Thom.”

Alex leans over and pecks him on the lips before returning to his bowl of pasta, head hanging a bit lower now.

 

-

 

Thomas leaves after another episode of Family Guy and putting away his and Alex’s dishes. He checks to make sure he still had the key before kissing Alex. Before he leaves the door Alex says something in a shaky voice that Thomas can’t hear well.

“What was that?”

“Please be careful.” Alex says softly, and Thomas comes back in to pull Alex tight against him.

“I’ll be careful, honey. No need to worry.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Alex holds on to him tight for a few more seconds before letting go and kissing him.

“See you in a few minutes.”  
“Yep. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

Thomas steps out the door and Alex watches from a window as he drives away, following him with his eyes as far as he can. It’s a very short drive to Alex’s place. Maybe 2 or 3 minutes. When he gets there, he looks at the outside for a few seconds. A light blue mailbox out front says _Schuyler_ in white letters, some hand/finger prints around the name. He smiles at it, realizing the prints were from some of the kids Alex had talked about before. He walks to the front door, but doesn’t need the key to step in.

He looks to the side and notices a piece of paper lying on the table, and sees Alex’s name. He knows he shouldn’t, but he looks at it.

_Alex,_

_John and I went to the store. The kids are at school. See you when we get home! Love you and hope you had fun with Thomas! ^̮^_

_-Eliza_

 

Thomas reads over it a few times. Now _that_ just broke his heart. He didn’t know what to do with it, so he laid it back on the table and went back to his original mission: get Alex and John’s clothes.   
It definitely smells like something feminine in the house, some flowery perfume that probably belonged to Eliza. He sees the door that had Alex and John’s names on novelty street signs, and the scent completely changes when he walks in. He can’t really describe it, but it’s _Alex._ Something Jefferson would be okay if that’s the last thing he ever smelled.

He takes a glance around the room and sees the closet near the farthest wall. It’s already opened, and he notices the division of sides pretty clearly from the get-go.

The left side, Alex’s, is mostly dark colored t-shirts. The right, John’s, is mostly all bright colored button downs. There are clear plastic drawers beneath both sides with jeans and underwear and socks and things.

He tries to be as formal as he can with everything. He finds black slacks and a black blazer for Alex, and he steals a white button down from John’s side after realizing they’re the same size in some things. He hopes that this will be the same size as well. John’s is similar. His is more of a grey tweed blazer instead of black. He also grabs some underwear and socks as well as dress shoes for each of the boys, putting all their things in separate bags he saw lying around. He can iron it out later tonight for them, he decides. He also grabs a few more things he finds might be important. Chargers, toothbrushes, hair brushes, stuff like that.

On his way back down the stairs, he sees a picture of a kid, probably about 16, along with an older person, maybe 20?

There was a small caption on the photo.

_Alex and Eliza, July 4th 2014_

Thomas gasps a bit before looking back at the picture and takes a closer look at Eliza. Thomas has to admit, she’s a very pretty girl. Then he frowns a bit at his internal thoughts, he remember that he’s going to have to see that bright smiling face in a coffin tomorrow.

He walks down the stairs with both bags in either hand when his phone vibrates. He sets on down on the floor and checks his phone.

 

 **Alex** ♡: Did you make it there okay? You safe?

 **Me:** Yeah, I was just heading out.

 **Alex** ♡: Alright, good. See you soon.

 **Me:** See you ♡

 

Thomas puts his phone back in his pocket and thinks about his last text while walking out. He _always_ ends conversations. He learned that no matter how well of a confident front Alex puts on, he’s very anxious underneath it all. He gets freaked out if a message is read but not replied to. He starts scratching up and down his arms and twiddling his thumbs when he says something that he doesn’t get a reaction to.

Thomas stops this train of thought as he gets in the car, focusing on the road. He didn’t catch too many red lights on his way there, and drops the bag when he’s tackled into a hug when he steps in. He’s a little scared before realizing it’s Alex.

“You’re safe!” He exclaims before kissing him.

“I’m safe.” Thomas says reassuringly and pulls him into a hug.

Tomorrow was going to be a long, long day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funeral Scene   
> (If you tend to cry, drink lotso water dehydration sucks ass)

_ Wednesday, September 5th _

_ 1:02 pm, Jefferson’s Room _

 

When the two woke up the next day, they were both upset about what they knew was coming today. Thomas pressed his face into Alex’s hair and squeezed him a little tighter than he was before. Alex made a slight whimpering noise before speaking.

“I don’t want to go today. That’ll mean it’s real.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.”

“No. It’s not your fault.”

“Yeah I know, I’m just sorry about everything that’s happened. You don’t deserve this.”

“Thanks, Thom. We should probably get ready.”

“Yeah.” 

They get out of bed and head their separate ways to get dressed, Alex goes to the bathroom in the bedroom and Thomas goes to the downstairs one. 

They meet downstairs an hour or so later. Alex gives a half smile to Thomas, and Thomas steps forward and pulls him tight.

“No matter what happens today, remember that I’m here.”

“I love you, Thomas.”

“I love you too, Alex.”

They stay there a while longer in silence, something Alex really needed at the moment. Alex pulls away first, Thomas kissing him on the forehead before stepping back.

“Do you wanna go get John?”   
“Sure.”

Before they walk out the door, Thomas turns around.

“Do you have John’s stuff?”

Alex lifts his arm up which has a bag in it

“Yeah.”

“Do you have your speech?”

Alex looks around for second before turning around, coming back a few seconds later with some papers in hand.

“Thanks for reminding me.”   
“Mhm, you good with being in the car?”

Alex sighs, he’s been uncomfortable with driving since it’s happened out of fear.

“There’s no other way. And I trust you.”

Thomas takes his hand and kisses it before turning around and opening the door.

Alex has his eyes closed most of the way there, gripping Thomas’s hand to the point of leaving nail marks in it. He gets out of the car as soon as it’s parked in the hospital parking lot.

Thomas gets out after him and hugs him.

“Hey, we’re here. We’re good.”

Alex sighs out a bit and hugs Thomas back.

“Yeah. Yeah, we are.”

Alex intertwines his fingers with Thomas’s as they walk towards the front entrance. They get up to John’s room without too much trouble, a different lady is at the front desk this time which Thomas is grateful for.

John is awake and gives a brief smile to the both of them as they walk in. They say their hellos as Alex hands him the bag with his clothes. He stares it at for a few seconds and glances at his legs.

“Yeah, I can’t really do this by myself. Alex?”

Alex glances towards Thomas before nodding, walking to John’s bed and helping him get up. John hobbles towards the bathroom, leaning some on Alex and using the wall to hold himself up with his unbroken arm. When they finally get there after some almost-falls, John plops down on the closed toilet and starts getting out of his hospital gown.

Alex tries to look away and just leans the bag towards John who chuckles a bit under his breath.

“Come on, don’t pretend you haven’t jerked me off before.”

“I- don’t want to talk about that right now. There should be underwear in there so after you get those on I’d be good to help with everything else.”

“Alright, whatever.” Alex hears the bag crinkle a bit and after a few seconds John says he’s good to get pants.

Alex pulls John’s pants up while John holds on to his shoulders as best he can, grunting a bit when he has to pick up his legs. 

The shirt and jacket weren’t too hard to get on afterwards, Alex brushes through his hair with his fingers and throws it into a ponytail before opening the door and helping John out. Thomas looks up from his phone and pockets it before walking over to help John into a wheelchair.

In the next ten minutes, they get the all clear to take John out and it takes a few more minutes and 2 other nurses to get him into the backseat in a safe way.

It’s about 3:45 when they reach Trinity Church, and Alex gets out first followed by Thomas. Alex turn towards him and wraps his arms around him and sighs a little.

“I don’t know how I’m going to make it through this.”   
Thomas tilts Alex’s head up with his hand and looks him in the eyes.

“Hey, you’re going to be fine. I’m here for you. We can leave if you ever want to, just say the word.”   
Alex nods a little before Thomas leans in and kisses him. They break apart when they hear a muffled yell from the back of the car.

As Alex and Thomas are getting out of the car, John can think one things from seeing the kiss. 

_ Ouch. _

He’s a little hurt, but they’re clearly in love. He can’t try to break them apart, he’ll survive as long as Alex is happy.

There are stairs but no ramp to the church, so Alex carries the wheelchair up while Thomas carries John princess style, Alex isn’t strong enough to carry him himself.

He gets set back down and wheeled in by Alex now. Angelica and Peggy are standing in the doorway, Peggy is full out sobbing into a napkin and Angelica is standing with a blank expression, tears rolling down her face. There’s a man that none of the three had seen before standing by the coffin and full out wailing. Alex suspects that was her father. Philip?   
He hugs and kisses both girls on the cheek, Angelica lingers on the hug longer than Alex held it out for. Thomas starts wheeling John so Alex can roam, and John tries standing up to hug them as well. The gesture was sweet, but he ends up tripping on his way to Peggy and has to be caught by Thomas so he doesn’t crush her.

Alex walks over to Philip Schuyler and pats him on the back. Philip looks up and notices Alex’s face, pulling him into a hug that was almost too tight, and crying into his shoulder.

Alex tries his best not to look into the coffin, he couldn’t bare to see how Eliza looked. He ends up having to look anyways, but sighs a bit of relief when he realizes that it’s a closed coffin ceremony.

Lots of people pass by in the next 2 hours. Alex found peace in a corner next to Thomas, greeting people he knew when they would pass by. He knew that if he tried to speak out, he’d break down. John was wheeling himself around and greeting others, he was always more social than Alex was. 

The funeral was packed, some chairs spilled out into the hall with all the people who were in there. A pastor was speaking about how he’d known Eliza her entire life, how terrible it was to see her grow up to be such a beautiful woman, but then outlive her. Alex wished he could have known her for that long. He lived on the streets for years until Eliza found him and took him in, those years he was with her felt like a lifetime though, his first family since his mother died.

A few more people spoke. Angelica and Peggy (Angelica did most of the talking.), Philip Schuyler, and her grandparents. Soon it becomes Alex’s turn to speak. He walks up with shaking hands, checking his pocket for the paper he wrote before. He stands up at the podium and looks out at the mourners, who are all staring back at him. Some had sympathetic smiles, some have tears trailing down their face but their mouth is in a straight line, some are sobbing but keeping eye contact. He sighs and looks down at his paper. He tries doing the deep breaths Thomas had used with him before, but can’t remember how many seconds each they were. 

“E-Eliza, she w- she is a g- amazing-” He notices that he’s failing and looks up at Thomas, who looks him in the eyes and starts breathing in for 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 seconds. Then holds up his fingers and counts to 4 with them. Then to 8, exhaling now. Alex tries to breath in and out like that for a few times, but loses track and starts breathing unevenly. He looks around the crowd for a few seconds before a few tears fall from his eyes.

“I- I’m sorry. I- can’t.”

Alex speed-walks away from the podium, leaving his papers at the podium. Thomas quietly gets up and follows Alex out the door, apologizing to a few people before he leaves. Alex is sitting on the edge of a wall, hands thrown in his hair. He feels like he can’t get enough air to his lungs, but they’re about to burst at the same time. Thomas kneels in front of Alex and holds one of his shoulders. Alex looks up and throws himself at Thomas when he realizes it’s him.

“Thom- Thom I couldn’t. I- couldn’t.” Alex says through shaky breaths.

“Alex,  _ shh,  _ honey, it’s okay. It’s okay.”

“N- no, it’s not. I m-messed up.”

“Alex, you did good. I know you’re worried. It’s okay. Hey, breathe with me.”

Thomas starts to breath in, hold, breathe out. It takes a few more times for Alex to join in. They do that for a few more minutes before Alex stops shaking and some tension leaves his shoulders.

“I’m sorry, Thom. You’re always the one taking care of me. Thank you.”

“No, Alex. I want to help you. Don’t apologize.”

They stay there a few minutes longer before walking back into the funeral home. But now people were moving to go to the burial. So they walk to the car and Thomas kisses his hand before driving, some else offered to get John because they had an actual van.

-

The burial was short and sweet, Alex, John, and a few others put roses on her casket. Thomas stayed near the back, Alex had said he wanted to do it alone. The only sounds were of the birds chirping and some of the wailing from people who had come. At the end of it, Philip, Angelica, and Peggy went off in a group to a car, all sliding into the backseat. The car drove off slowly as other got into their own cars, Alex stays a while longer staring at the coffin. Thomas comes up behind him and puts his hand on his shoulders.

“Alex?”

There’s a short pause.

“Yeah, hi.”

“How are you feeling?”

“I- don’t know. I think I’m not feeling enough. I should be wailing.”

“Alex, you’re doing good. Your feelings are normal.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah. Everything’s going to happen in it’s own time.”

There’s a few moments of silence before Thomas speaks again.

“Do you wanna go to the Schuyler’s?”

“Yeah.”

Alex walks back to the car with a blank expression, tears form in Thomas’s eyes from seeing him hurting, he was supposed to protect him from this. He’s really,  _ really  _ trying to comfort Alex, but maybe Alex is right. Maybe he needs to face this alone. But he wishes that he could just  _ tell  _ Alex that whenever he falls, Thomas will be there to catch him. But he can’t just  _ say  _ that. 

Love’s complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos make the crops thrive thank y'all


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I loved writing this chapter.  
> Alex is a little back to normal.  
> Also, I started taking French (my resume is gonna be lit) and I learned that French people don't normally pronounce H's??? So I did that for Laf. (I used like 'ave, 'im, 'aven't.)  
> Also!!! I love writing Thomas saying things like baby and honey to Alex.

_ Thursday, September 6th _

_ 3:02 pm, Jefferson’s Room _

 

Alex is asleep facing Jefferson, his head buried in Jefferson’s chest and their hands joined between them. Alex had woken up a few times during the night, and his reactions varied from crying into Jefferson’s shoulder to just pulling him closer and murmuring a quick ‘I love you.’

Thomas decided that he should stay with Alex as long as it took for him to fully get up. He didn’t want to come back to school, he wanted to be there with Alex.

Alex probably wouldn’t go back for a while. He probably wouldn’t do well there anyways, his mental stability isn’t in the best place at the moment, and it probably won’t be for a few weeks. Alex and him had stayed up late last night, mostly in silence. They sat on the couch and Alex put on Chowder, watching it with a blank until about 4 that morning. Was Thomas tired? Well, sure. But he didn’t want Alex to be alone unless he asked to be.

He gets snapped out of his thoughts when Alex stirs and lifts his head up to look at Thomas, who kisses him and pulls him a little closer.

“Hey, baby. How’d you sleep?”

“A’right. I think I’m for real awake now.”

“Good, you want breakfast?”

“Nah. I’m not too hungry.”

Thomas thinks for a few seconds before speaking.

“How long has it been since you ate?”

“...Since you made pasta.”

“Alex-”

“I haven’t had appetite.”

“Can I please just make you some eggs, baby?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Thank you.”

Thomas kisses his forehead before getting up and going down to the kitchen. Alex follows a few seconds later, wrapped in the blanket from his bed. Thomas cracks two eggs into a pan and turns around to look at Alex.

“You look very cute wrapped in the blanket.” He says with a small smile

“I look very cute at all times, shut up.”

“You’re not wrong.”

“I know.” Alex walks closer to Thomas and kisses him before resting his forehead on the other boy’s shoulder. 

The eggs start popping and Thomas has to turn around to flip them. As they’re cooking on the other side, he puts 2 pieces of toast in the toaster. Alex gets two bottles of water from the fridge and sets them on the counter. When everything’s on the plates, the walk to the living room, and Alex lies against Thomas and they eat while watching Family Guy. Thomas gets a text from James in the middle of an episode, and has to wiggle around a bit to get to his phone.

 

**J. Mads:** How’s Alex doing?

**Me:** I think he’s feeling a bit better, but I bet he’s still hurting

**J. Mads:** Good, about the better part not the hurting part.

**J. Mads:** How’re you doing?

**Me:** I’m doing okay. I’m trying as best I can to help

**Me:** He wasn’t eating, I made him eggs.

**J. Mads:** Good, what stage of mourning is he in?

**Me:** What?

**J. Mads:** denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance. Mourning.

**Me:** I don’t know. He’s sort of gone through all of them at different times?

**Me:** He’s doing alright at the moment though. Slept a lot, until like half an hour ago

**J. Mads:** Glad he’s alright. I doubt he’s accepted it yet though

**Me:** Probably not. But I hope it’s soon

**J. Mads:** Same. I didn’t know him well, but I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy

**Me:** I might try to bring him by soon

**J. Mads:** Really?

**Me:** Yeah. We could see you and then see John. Or whichever comes first

**J. Mads:** Cool,

**Me:** Yeah. I gtg, Alex is being cute

**J. Mads:** Aight. See ya soon?

**Me:** Yep

 

Thomas puts his phone down and wraps his arm around Alex as he cuddles in closer. Thomas makes a little  _ hm  _ noise in his throat as Alex kisses his hand.  

“Hey Thom?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“I know I’ve said this lots now, but thank you, for everything. I know that I’ve been a little problematic recently with all that’s happened, but you’ve always been there for me. I have no clue what I’d be doing right now if it weren’t for you.”

“You aren’t being problematic, Alex. And know that I’ll always be there for you. Any time.”

“I love you, Thomas.”

“I love you too, Alex.”

 

-

 

_ Thursday, September 6th _

_ 3:15 pm, John’s Hospital Room _

 

_ Ouch. _

That’s mostly what had been going on in John’s head since the funeral.

⅓ Because of the pain in his body

⅓ From the funeral

⅓ From the fact that Thomas and Alex were so in love

 

Of course John was happy for Alex, as long as he’s happy John’s okay. But still, John really  _ really  _ liked Alex. Not only as a friend. But he couldn’t get in between Alex and whatever or whoever was going to make him happy. But John wanted to be  _ the one  _ that made him feel like that. 

No.

John shouldn’t be thinking about that.

Alex is happy and that’s all that matters.

John is staring at the TV, it’s not that interesting, just the news. He scowls and turns it off as they start covering the crash. A few seconds later, Lafayette and Hercules walk in. 

“Hey, dude.” Herc says with a smile

“ _ Bonjour. _ ” Laf says 

“Again with the French, Laf?” John says while chuckling

“ _ Oui,  _ ‘ow are you feeling, John?”

“Aw, I’m a’ight. Legs hurt.”

“You can feel them?” Herc says, which results in him getting an elbow to the ribs from Laf.

John just laughs.

“Yeah. It’s surprising that I can based on all the pain meds they got me hopped up on.”

John laughs and the other two laugh a bit more awkwardly. 

Herc speaks first after a few seconds of silence.

“So, how’s Alex?”

John flushes

“He’s- alright. Him and his boyfriend have hung out with me a lot.”

“Wait- boyfriend?”

“Oh. Yeah. He’s dating Thomas.”

“Jefferson?”

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t know either of them were gay?”

“Yeah. Well, not gay. Maybe Jefferson is, but Alex is bi.”

“Oh, alright? Laf, did you know?”

“Oui. I promised not to tell. Sorry, ‘Ercules.”

“Oh, it’s alright. Caught off guard. John, are you-”

“Yeah. I’m gay.”

“Oh. Alright. Wow. Anyways, him and Jefferson come by here?”

“Yeah. They’re really sweet. Really in love. They’re coming over later, you might catch ‘em.”

“Cool. Did you have plans tonight, Laf? ‘Cause I really want to speak to Jefferson.”

“No, I don’t. I would like to speak to ‘im as well.”

John interjects before they can speak again.

“I’ll text him and see if they’d like to come over sooner?”

“Aight. We got stuff for you.”

While John texts Alex, Hercules gives him schoolwork that he missed.

 

**Me:** Hey, do you and Thomas want to come over sooner? Laf and Herc are here and want to see you two

**Dat boi:** Sure, be like 20 minutes.

**Me:** Coolio

 

“He said they’ll be like 20 minutes.”

“Aight. Your teachers are giving you a month to get all the work done. We sorted it by subject.”

“Thanks, guys. So how is school? Still sucky?”

“Eh, mostly quiet since you haven’t been there. A lot of people are making cards for you, we’ll bring them in sometime when they’re done.”

“People actually care?”

“Yeah, John. You’re like a cute little sunshine bunny. Everyone misses you.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

They set up Hercule’s computer and watch Chowder for a while until there’s a knock and Alex peeks his head in. John notices him first and pauses the episode.

“Hey, Alex.”

Laf and Herc notice he’s in there and get up to hug him, greeting him and smiling at him.

“So, mon ami, where is your boyfriend?”

Alex blushes

“Oh, yeah. So John told you. He’s washing his hands.”

As if waiting for a cue, Thomas walks in and wraps his arms around Alex.

Laf, Herc, and him exchange glances for a few seconds before Hercules speaks.

“Um, let’s give John and Alex some alone time. Laf? Jefferson?”

The other two nod and they head out the door. There is awkward silence down the elevator and when they reach outside, Hercules and Laf back Thomas up against a wall, no contact but he still feels out of power.

“So, you’re dating our boy Alex now?” Herc says

“U- Um, yes?”

Laf steps a little closer.

“Listen ‘ere, Thomas. If you  _ ever  _ ‘urt him. ‘Ercules and I will  _ end  _ you.”

“Oh, dear Lord. No. I wouldn’t hurt him. Ever.”

“That’s not good enough, Jefferson. Alex has been and is one of our best friends. Our brother. You need to understand that there will be consequences if you hurt him.”

“I won’t have to make any promises to you two, because I will never,  _ never,  _ hurt him. Have you not noticed that  _ I’ve  _ been the one with him all the time and helping him feel better about everything.  _ I’m  _ the one who’s letting him stay at my house, that’s making sure he’s eating, making sure he’s sleeping.  _ I  _ am comforting him from everything he’s going through.”

Laf and Hercules stare at him for a moment before turning around walking a few steps away.

“Thomas is right, ‘Ercules. ‘E ‘as been the one with ‘im more than we ‘ave.” Laf whispers

“ _ Damn,  _ you’re right. But, there’s still a possibility he could turn. We have to protect Alex."

“Okay, but ‘e still deserves a pat on the back.”

“Fine, you’re right.”

“We definitely ‘ave a good cop bad cop situation.”

Hercules laughs before turning back to Thomas with a serious face. Laf does the same.

“Okay, Thomas. We have to admit, you’ve been good to Alex. But still, if you hurt him we will hurt you.”

“Yes, yeah. I understand. I will never hurt him. I hope you two know that I care about him more than anything.”

“Sure, you do. Let’s wait and see.” Laf says and narrows his eyes.

“Come on, Laf. Let’s go back up.” 

Hercules and Laf walk away from Thomas, leaving him staring at the two and breathing hard.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos make my skin clear


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day because I have absolutely no life

_ Monday, September 10th _

_ 6:20 am, Jefferson’s Room _

 

Thomas’s alarm rings through the room and wakes both boys up. Thomas covers one of Alex’s ears with one hand as he turns his alarm off with the other. He uncovers the boy’s ear and whispers to him when it’s turned off.

“Sorry for waking you up, baby. I gotta get ready for school. You can stay here if you want.”

There’s a sigh from Alex before he speaks.

“No, no. I want to go to school today. I don’t think I want to be alone.”

“You sure?”   
“Yeah, I am.”

“Okay, but I’m going to be a text away whenever you need me. I’ll leave class.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I’ll feel bad if I don’t. Please, let me do this.”

“Okay, yeah. Can I borrow clothes? I should probably go back to my place soon.”

“You can borrow clothes, and you should know that you can stay here as long as you want.”

“Okay, thank you. Just tell me if I get annoying. I’ll leave.”

“Baby, you won’t get annoying.”

“Just wait, you’ll probably end up hating me.”

Thomas gets up and leans over Alex on the other side of the bed.

“Never.” He kisses Alex’s cheek and starts getting ready.

Alex does the same about five minutes later, kissing Thomas as he passes.

Thomas gets ready quickly so he can go downstairs and make toast for him and Alex. 

Alex meets him in the kitchen after he showers, putting his hair into a ponytail. Thomas puts both hands on either cheek and kisses him, lingering for a few seconds but not deepening it.

When he pulls away, both parties are smiling.

“Alex, you’re gonna do good today. Scratch that, you’re gonna do great.”

“I love you, Thomas.”   
“I love you too, Alex.”

They kiss for a few more seconds before grabbing their bags and walking to the school hand in hand.

As they walk in, they get a few different types of looks.

  * Aimed at their hands and confused glances at their faces
  * Sympathetic smiles toward Alex
  * Confused looks towards Alex (followed by conversations of ‘He’s back already?’ ‘What about John?’)
  * Trying to avoid eye contact with Alex and just staring at Thomas



Some people tried to talk to Alex and ask about what happened, to which he responded with an ‘I don’t want to talk about, please. Thank you for caring.’

They two went to the office first, and the guidance counselor greeted Alex with open arms and a smile.

“Alex! How’re you doing.”

“Um, I’m doing okay. Can we go to your office?”

“Oh, yeah of course.” She dropped her arms and opened her door, Thomas and Alex sit in the two chairs across the desk where she sat down.

“So, what do you two need to talk about.”

Thomas looks at Alex to see if he wants to speak, but Alex was already looking at him.

“Well, you know all that’s happened with Alex recently. I’ve been with him while he’s been gone. I was wondering if I could be around him today? I’d still go to my classes and everything, but like if he needs to go out of class than I could be called out to help him? And if he texts me during the day and needs help could I go to him?”

“Oh, um. I guess, but it can’t be too often. I can write you a note you could show to your teachers?”

“Yeah, that would be great.” Thomas smiles.

She looks uncomfortable when she’s writing the note, probably thinking it’s a strange request. She gives an uncomfortable smile when she leans over to give Thomas the paper.

“Just ask the teacher to give me a call if they don’t believe it. I’ll tell them about it.”

“Okay, thank you ma’am.”

“You’re welcome, Thomas. Could I speak to Alex alone for a second? You might be able to make it to first period before the bell.”

“Of course.” Thomas gets up and kisses Alex on the top of the head before he leaves, leaving Alex (who is now shaking) and the guidance counselor alone.

“So, Alexander. I know that it must be hard dealing with- everything. I’m surprised you’ve come back to school. I wanted to offer that if you ever need to talk, even after school or anything, I’m a call away. I really would like to see the best for you.”

“Tha- thank you. But I’m alright. Thom has been really good to me. I’ve been staying at his house because I haven’t been comfortable going back to mine, John, and Eliza’s. I’ve basically been jumping from one emotional extreme to another, and he’s been leveling me out. I wouldn’t have come to school if he wouldn’t have, he’s the reason  _ I’m  _ still alive right now.”

“Oh. Alright, but the offer still stands. I’m sure same goes for all the students here. How is John doing?”

“He’s alright. Broken almost everywhere. It will probably take a long time for him to get better.”

“I’m sorry. Would you be uncomfortable if I went and spoke to him sometime?”

“No, I think he’d like that actually. He’s pretty lonely there.”

“Okay, I’ll do that sometime this week. Catch him up on everything.”

“Cool, can I go to class?”

“Yeah. I hope that everything turns out good for you, Alexander.”

Alex flinches at his name. Only Eliza used to call him by his full name, only ever in an endearing way. It hurt coming from someone who he barely knew.

“Um, than- thank you.”

Alex grabs his things and speed walks to first period.

 

-

 

It’s third period when the speaker comes on. In a muffled voice, the class can barely make out the words.

“Thomas Jefferson, please come to room 317 as soon as possible, thank you.” 

There are two beeps after the message ends and everyone looks at Thomas, but he knows what it’s about.

He runs out of the room and goes to the room, but doesn’t go in after seeing Alex curled in a ball outside the door.

“Alex! Alex, are you alright?” Thomas kneels in front of him and pulls him to his chest.

“Thom- Thom there were- there were so many-” He gasps 

“So many questions. No- no one would leave me- leave me alone and I- I panicked.”

“ _ Shhhhh,  _ honey. It’s okay. It’s okay. Do you need to go somewhere quiet? We can do outside if you want. Do you want to go outside?”

Alex nods and lets himself be picked up by Thomas. He walks with a small limp, legs asleep from laying on them. Thomas holds the door open for Alex and he immediately falls back down when he gets outside, Thomas catches his head before it hits the ground and pulls him close.

For the next 10 or 15 minutes, Thomas repeats a mantra of 

_ “Shh, honey. It’s okay, baby. You’re okay. You’re okay. Just breathe. Breathe for me.” _

Thomas then starts doing the breathing pattern that always seems to help him calm down. It takes a bit shorter than it has before for him to stop shaking, but he’s still doing better none the less. 

They walk back in and go to the office a few minutes later, Alex’s head is hanging low as he takes a seat. Thomas walks up to the desk and whispers.

“Alex may need to stay here a few minutes, calm down a bit. If he freaks out again, can you just call me to the office?”

“Yes, is he alright?”

“Yeah, just a little overloaded with everything. He should be good in a few minutes.”

“Okay, you can head back to class now.”

Thomas nods and leaves, looking at Alex as he walks past, who can’t see him.

 

-

 

It’s debate class when he sees Alex again, who hugs him when he walks into the classroom. Thomas kisses him and smiles at him when they pull away. Does it turn a few heads? Yes. But they didn’t care.

They sat at the back of the class together, hands linked between the two desks. The teacher walks into the room and glances at the two.

“Alright, class. Let’s give a warm welcome back to our two best captains? Thomas, Alex?”

They get a few claps and most just look back and mumble a welcome back.

“Could you two see me at my desk? The rest of you, work on whatever, read a book, nap, I don’t care.”

The class gives a polite laugh before getting their stuff out.

Thomas and Alex walk up to the desk, exchanging nervous glances.

“Hey, you two. So, I heard that you’ve been spending a lot of time together.”

“Yeah, Thomas has been helping me out with everything.”

“Well, I’m glad you’ve worked out your differences and everything. I wanted to tell you guys that you’re excused of the debate. But I also wanted to ask how you’ve been doing, Alex?”

“Oh, I’m doing okay. Thom has helped me a lot through it all, let me stay at his place and all.”

“Oh, so you two got to be  _ really  _ good friends through this.”

Thomas speaks before Alex.

“Yeah, we’re dating.”

Mr. Greene’s eyes go wide.

“Oh,  _ oh.  _ I didn’t really think that either of you were-”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, promise that you won’t go all mushy on each other during debates? You’re my two strongest students and I can’t have you guys giving up on this.”

“Sure, but I’m not gonna swear as much. And I won’t threaten to hit him.”

“Alright, good. Y’all can go sit. Just wanted to check up on you.”

Alex and Thomas head back and sits across from each other, hands brushing along the way. 

  
  


_ Monday, September 10th _

_ 3:05 pm, Jefferson’s House _

 

Alex pins Thomas against the door when it closes and kisses him, smiling against his lips as it catches the other off guard. When they pull apart, Thomas chuckles a bit.

“What was that for, baby?”   
“I made it. I didn’t think I would, but I made it.”

“You did. I’m so proud of you, Alexander.”

To Alex’s surprise, he doesn’t flinch when Thomas calls him that. It’s nice, it’s comforting.

He leans in again with a smile on his lips.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but whatever my dudes  
> May not update for a while, I have a funeral and stuff I need to go to. Being with family for a few days.

_ Tuesday, September 11th _

_ 4:07 pm, Jefferson’s House _

  
  


“Hey, Thom?”   
Alex asks and curls in closer to him

“Mhm?”   
“Do you think you could, like, take me home sometime? I probably won’t stay there, but I don’t want to steal any more of your stuff. I also have some medications and stuff there that I really need.”

“Oh yeah, of course. We could’ve went earlier if you would’ve told me. Do you wanna go now or do you want to wait?”

“Yeah, we can go now. Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“No, no it’s alright.” Thomas kisses him before they both get up.

 

_ Tuesday, September 11th _

_ 4:22 pm, Eliza’s Front Door _

 

Thomas turns to Alex before he can turns the doorknob.

“Are you sure you want to go in? We don’t have to.”

“Yeah, I think I’ve got to.”

“Okay, just tell me if you need to leave.”

“I will. Thank you for coming here with me, Thom.”

Alex leans in and kisses him before sighing towards the door and turning the doorknob. 

The scent hit him before anything else and it couldn’t be mistaken for anything but Eliza. It’s funny, Aex never even realized how much of her laid within the house before she was gone. 

As he walked in, he noticed a note on the table. He thinks about it for a few seconds before picking it up.

 

_ Alex, _

_ John and I went to the store. The kids are at school. See you when we get home! Love you and hope you had fun with Thomas! ^̮^ _

_ -Eliza _

 

He lays it down as tears swell in his eyes. Thomas’s hands land on his shoulders.

“Alex-”

“She was really kind. Really good.”

“I know, I know she was.”

“I’d be dead without her, Thomas. I’d be living on the streets.”

“I’m so glad she got you out of there.”

“Look at me, I’ve only just seen a note she wrote and I’m a wreck. Why did I think this was a good idea?”

“Hey, baby, let’s go on. We don’t have to stay here any longer than we have to.”

“You’re right, you’re right.” Alex wipes a tear before heading up the stairs, Thomas following not long after.

He keeps the door open as he steps into his and John’s room. He takes a suitcase from under his bed and opens it on the bed, grabbing a handful of things from the closet and throwing them in there, not bothering to fold them. 

Thomas stands in the doorway and tries to read what his boyfriend is thinking. He can’t tell if it’s anger, sadness, or just being  _ numb.  _

“Hey, Alex. Do you need any help?”

Alex stops his pacing from the closet to his bed and looked at Thomas.

“Um, the bathroom is across the hallway. Could you get the 2 pill bottles and a box with the little pop out thingys? I forget what they’re called, they’re on the left side of the counter, top drawer. They have my name on ‘em. Could you grab them and the black bag on the counter?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Thomas heads across the hallway. He opens the top counter and sees all three of the things Alex said. He checks the labels to make sure they were Alex’s before putting them in the black bag which was opened on the counter. 

“Do you need anything else from the bathroom while I’m in here?” He calls out

No reply

“Alex?”

Still nothing. He walks across the hall and looks into the doorway. Alex is sitting on the bed staring down at a picture frame.

“Alex, are you alright?”

Alex looks up at him with a small smile and tears running down his face. He hands the picture frame to Thomas before speaking.

“It’s me and Eliza. This was taken a few weeks after she found me, I was 14. She was like an angel.”

Thomas looks at the two people in the picture. Eliza had a big smile on her face and her eyes were squinted, like she was caught mid-laugh. Alex looked a little uncomfortable, but he still had a smile on his face. He had the same hooked nose and large brown eyes. Thomas was smiling down at the picture before looking back up at Alex.

“She’s really pretty.”

“You can say it, Thomas. She  _ was  _ really pretty.”

“I- sorry.”

“No, don’t be. But I think I just need to face the truth. She’s gone.”

Thomas hands the picture back to Alex, who places it on his counter.

“What were the names of the medications you got from the bathroom? Want to check to make sure they’re the right ones.”

“Oh, one second.”

Thomas lays the bag on the bed and opens it up, reading off the names as he pulls them out of his bag.

“Lexapro, Doxepine, Xanax?”  

“Sounds right. Thanks.” Alex puts the bottles back into his black bag before putting it into his suitcase.

“Alex, why didn’t you tell me you needed medications? We could have come get them earlier. Look, I don’t know what all of them do but if they help you I really would have liked to know.”

Alex stands up and wipes his eye with the ball of his hand before responding.

“I didn’t want you to think I’m a freak! I shouldn’t need pills to feel normal. I don’t want you to think less of me.”

“Alex, baby, I don’t think less of you. I just wish you would have told me so I could have gotten them for you.”

“No. I  _ know  _ that you think I’m weird because of these! I couldn’t have told you. I can’t lose you over these. I’d rather go without some  _ stupid  _ pills than have someone else think I’m a  _ creep _ .”

He spits the last word out like it’s poison, he was full out sobbing now. Thomas takes a few seconds to digest what he heard before stepping closer to Alex.

“Alex, has someone called you a creep before because of these?” He points at the black bag.

Alex doesn’t say anything, he just nods and tries to hold his tears back with his eyes closed.

Thomas takes the last few steps to Alex before wrapping him in his arms and closing his eyes when Alex hugs him back.

“I  _ promise  _ you, Alex. I don’t think you’re a creep. These don’t make you a creep. They make you healthier.  _ Happier.  _ And that’s what I want for you.”   
“You d- don’t hate me?”

“No. No, Alex I could  _ never  _ hate you. I love you so,  _ so,  _ much.”

“I- I love you too.” Alex squeezes him, and Thomas squeezes back.

They stay there for a minute or two before Alex pulls away and starts putting things in his suitcase again. Thomas started folding his clothes as he was putting them in, trying to maintain some organization. 

They got back in the car a few minutes later, Alex took the note from the table and folded it before putting it in his pocket. Thomas put the suitcase in the backseat for him and held his hand before he started driving.

 

-

 

_ Tuesday, September 11th _

_ 5:21 pm, Jefferson’s House _

 

Jefferson brings Alex’s bag into the house and sets it in the bedroom. Him and Alex spoon on the bed before they put things away. Thomas is running a hand through his hair and rubbing circles on the back of his hand.

“Do you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow? I want to ask you something kind of important.”

“Oh, sure? You could just ask me now if you’d like.”

“No, I wanna ask you some place nice.”

“Okay, it must be important?”

“Kind of, yeah.”

There’s a pause before Alex speaks.

“Can I be honest with you?”

“Of course, what’s up?”

“Well, today when I was freaking out over my medications and everything, I know you said you didn’t know what they do. And I just want to be honest with you and tell you what they’re for and stuff.”

“Are you sure? You don’t have to.”

Alex turns over to face Thomas 

“Yeah.”

“Okay, if you’re sure.”

“Okay. So, lexapro. I take that for anxiety and depression and stuff. It levels me out. I used to rake my nails up and down my arms until they bled. That’s why I wear hoodies and long sleeves and stuff a lot. Doxepine. I used to wake up in the middle of the night, not get enough sleep. That’s why I have really bad eye bags and dark circles and everything like that. I take it along with melatonin at night. And xanax, I think you know what that is. When I get really bad panic attacks I take it."

Thomas places a gentle kiss to his forehead before looking him in the eyes and replying.

“Thank you, Alex.”

“You don’t think I’m weird?”

“No, you’re just as beautiful and amazing than before I knew about any of it.”

“I love you so much, Thomas.”

“I love you too, Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo  
> Watchu think Thomas will ask him?  
> ;*****


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when you have writer's block? Smut!  
> Only the first part is important to the story.  
> Also I started writing another one! It's Maria/Eliza. I'm never written F/F (which is surprising bc I am a flaming lesbian) but yeah!  
> Love y'all!

_ Wednesday, September 12th _

_ 5:32 pm, Redwood’s _

 

Thomas and Alex are sitting on a bench outside the restaurant after both have eaten and Thomas paid, Alex turns to him.

“Thom, you’ve been avoiding it all day. What did you want to ask me?”

Thomas waits a second and starts wringing his hands before speaking

“Okay, so- um. Like, I know that- that we’ve only been dating for a while. But I was wondering if you’d like to- like to, move in with me?”

Alex chokes on air before speaking.

“Wait, you want me to move in with you?” 

“Um, yeah. And you don’t have to! I know it’s hard for you being in your place and everything, and John can live with us too! But, Alex-”

Thomas takes one of Alex’s hands with both of his. 

“- I love you, so, so much. You’re one of the most important people in my entire  _ life.  _ I really want you to live with me.”

Thomas’s eyes scan his face for an answer, and follows a tear as it goes down Alex’s cheek. 

“Alex-”

“Thomas, I want to live with you.”

Thomas’s face lights up and Alex smiles at him.

“Wait- You really want to?”

“Yeah, Thomas. I really really want to.” Alex is crying a bit more now, but they’re tears of joy.

Thomas cups his face with both hands and pulls him in for a kiss. Alex’s hands shoot for Thomas’s waist and they kissed for a while longer before Thomas pulled away with a dopey smile on his face.

“Wanna go home?”

“As long as we can continue this when we get there.” Alex smiles back.

“Of course.” Thomas kisses him one last time before he holds his hand and takes him to the car.

-

It only takes a few minutes to get to Jefferson’s House. Jefferson and  _ Alex’s  _ House.

The door closes from the weight of Thomas pinning Alex against it and kissing him. Alex digs his nails into Thomas’s back as the breath basically leaves his lungs.

He wraps his legs against his boyfriend’s waist and slowly gets carried to the bedroom and laid down on the bed on top of Thomas. He straddles the other man and starts grinding down while kissing him everywhere on his face. God, he  _ loved  _ the sounds Thomas made. 

“Alex, you want to do this again?”

Alex doesn’t reply, just nods before rolling his hips again. Thomas breathes out heavily before starting to unbutton his shirt, which Alex ends up pulling off of him before he gets the last button undone.

“Eager?”

Thomas chuckles a bit while starting to pull Alex’s shirt off as well.

“Like you aren’t.” 

_ Touche _

Alex dives down and starts kissing and sucking on Thomas’s collarbones and chest. Thomas moans at the feeling as he pulls Alex’s shirt off his head, trying to keep as much contact between the two while doing so.

Alex pulls away, hovering above Thomas’s lips, and they share a few breaths before leaning back down again. Alex starts blindly working on the buttons of Thomas’s pants, pulling them down along with his underwear when they’re undone. Thomas mutters out a swear when the cold air hits him and he flips both of them over, so Alex is under him now.

Thomas pulls Alex’s pants and underwear down without undoing them, they were already too loose on him. He starts sucking hickeys and licking along Alex’s chest and stomach.

Alex chuckles a bit when Thomas licks around his belly button.

“You okay?” 

“Yeah. It tickles a bit.” Alex chuckles out.

“Oh, alright.” Thomas turns back towards Alex’s stomach again and Alex thinks it’s over, but Thomas starts blowing raspberries on him.

Alex starts writhing and laughing uncontrollably.

“THOM- THOMAS! OH MY GOD-” Alex is laughing loud and pulling at Thomas’s hair.

Thomas looks up with a smile on his face.

“Something wrong, baby girl?” 

Alex pulls him up and kisses him. With a smile he says

“You’re a dork. I love you.”

Thomas smiles against his lips and his hand slowly moves down to Alex’s cock. Alex moans against Thomas’s lips and thrusts up when he strokes it once.

“Thom- I need you-  _ please.” _

Alex mutters it out while searching for friction between the other man. Thomas chuckles under his breath a bit.

“Okay, baby. Hold on a second.”

He reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the lube and a condom before getting one last kiss from Alex. He uncaps the bottle and pours a generous amount over his fingers. 

“Are you ready?”

He asks while reaching his hand down to Alex’s ass. Alex nods violently and arches off of the bed to give Thomas better access.

Thomas starts rubbing against Alex’s hole, and Alex’s mouth opens wide while his eyes close. He moans loudly when one finger  _ finally  _ enters him after what feels like an eternity. He rolls back on to the finger, and Thomas wiggles it around a bit before adding a second one.

“Thomas, please- I’m ready.”

“No, Alex. You aren’t. Just another minute or so and you will be.”

Alex whines at the rejection and keeps rolling his hips down. Thomas scissors his fingers for a while before he decides to add the third and final one. After a few seconds Thomas pulls all three fingers out, which Alex whimpers out.

“Thom, I-  _ please.” _

_ “Shhh,  _ one second.”

Thomas starts unwrapping the condom, but Alex puts a hand over it.

“I don’t want it.” He says firmly.

“Alex, are you sure?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Okay,  _ fuck,  _ okay.” Thomas throws it to the floor and picks up the lube again, pouring a large amount on his penis.

“I want to ride you.” Alex says while looking up at him.

Thomas doesn’t say anything, but his eyes go wide and he flips both of them over. 

Alex picks up Thomas’s cock and slowly lowers himself on to it with his head thrown back, biting his lower lip. He makes eye contact with Thomas as he lowers himself down the rest of the way, dropping on the final inch or so. Thomas’s breath catches in his throat when he does that, and Alex moans loudly.

Alex rolls his hips and Thomas’s hands shoot for his hips, digging into his pelvis bone with his thumbs.

“Thom- I love you.” Alex says before he starts picking himself up

“I love you too.” Thomas thrusts his hips up to meet Alex’s, which they both moan at.

Alex lays his chest onto Thomas’s as he rolls his hips at a steady pace.

Alex is moaning every time he moves, and Thomas is breathing heavily into his ear.

Alex’s legs start hurting after a while so he breathes a warning into Thomas’s ear.

“I’m going to flip us over, I want you to take control.”

Thomas nods and Alex starts trying to flip both of them over, but can barely move Thomas. He laughs a bit despite the overwhelming things he was feeling inside of him.

“I’m too small to do this. Can you?”

Thomas laughs breathily.

“Yeah, one second.”

Thomas moves a little, which both parties moan at, before flipping them over. 

“Alex, how fast do you want me to go?” Thomas asks while staring into those  _ gorgeous  _ eyes Alex has.

“I don’t care, but not slow.”

Thomas nods and starts kissing Alex before starting to thrust at a medium pace. Alex puts his legs up and holds them against his chest. Thomas thrusts once and Alex moans louder than Thomas had heard him before.

“Are you okay?” Thomas asks while stilling his hips

“ _ Yes, yeah.  _ There, right there- just, keep going.” Alex says while breathing heavy

“Oh, yeah.” Thomas starts thrusting again, harder this time.

“Was- was that the, prostate?” Alex says between moans

“Yeah, probably. Have you never- felt it before?”

Alex shakes his head and cries out when Thomas hits it again.

“I think- I’m gonna,  _ oh fuck.”  _ Alex says before coming over his and Thomas’s stomach.

Thomas leans down and pulls Alex into a bruising kiss while his thrusting becomes short and erratic. He comes inside Alex after a few seconds and he collapses on top of Alex, breathing hard against his neck.

It could’ve been a minute, it could have been an hour before Thomas slowly pulls out of Alex, feeling his own release chase him on his way out.

“We should probably clean up or whatever.” Thomas mumbles against Alex’s neck.

“Not now. Can I tell you something?”   
“Mhm.”

“The first time you and I had sex, I said I wasn’t a virgin.”

“Yeah, and?”

“I lied. That was my first time.”

“What?” Thomas looks at Alex

“Um, yeah. I just didn’t want-”

“Alex. We had barely started dating then. You should’ve told me. I would’ve stopped.”

“That’s why I didn’t say it.”

“Alex, it should have been  _ special. _ ”

“Are you saying that it wasn’t?”

“No,  _ no.  _ It was, but it should’ve been with someone you’ve been with for a while, and you trusted.”

“I mean, I didn’t at the time. But look at us now.”

“I- Alex.”

“We can talk about this later. But I’m tired now. Goodnight, Thom.”   
“G’night. I love you, Alex.”

“I love you too, Thom.” 

Thomas kisses Alex for a few more seconds before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks and it took too long for me to update and I have writer's block and I've been going through and uber large waves of depression over the past few days and I suck I'm sorry my dudes.

_ Thursday, September 13th _

_ 9:27 am, Jefferson’s Room _

 

Alex wakes up first, kissing Jefferson’s cheek as he does. 

“G’morning, baby.” Jefferson mumbles against a pillow

“G’morning.” Alex smiles up at him.

Thomas flips around and pulls Alex close to him.

“You’re gonna move in with me.” Thomas smiles at him and kisses his chin.

“I am.” Alex lifts his chin up and hums when Thomas kisses along his jaw.

Thomas gives a final lick before pulling away.

“Breakfast?”

Alex nods and kisses Thomas’s forehead before rolling off of the bed. Thomas chuckles a bit when Alex is standing up.

“What is it?” Alex asks while pulling on his underwear.

“Just- look in the mirror, baby.”

Alex walks into the bathroom and laughs a bit when he sees himself in the mirror. He has hickey lining all around his jaw and chest in varying sizes from Thomas. His eyes go wide when he realizes something and he runs out of the bathroom.

“SCHOOL.” 

“What? Wait- OH SHIT!” Thomas hops out of bed and starts throwing on clothes, Alex doing the same.

They get ready in about 5 minutes, skipping brushing their teeth and going straight for mouthwash.

They sprint to the school and slap their hands on the desk when they get to the office. Alex speaks first, being the first one to catch his breath.

“I’m sorry we’re late, forgot to set an alarm.”

“Oh? It’s fine. Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton?”

“Yeah. What class are we in?”

“3rd period. Here are your passes. And Alex, honey?” She hands them both a piece of papers and glances down at Alex’s neck before meeting his eyes again.

“You have a bit of a- situation.” Alex blushes, knowing that she’s talking about the hickeys, and nods to her.

“Yeah, um, thanks.”

Him and Thomas leave together and Thomas laughs a bit.

“What’re you laughing at?” Alex says while chuckling a bit as well

“Your hickeys, we didn’t even think about them when leaving.”

“That’s alright-” Alex turns a corner before pulling Thomas close to him.

“-Everyone will know that I’m  _ yours. _ ” He kisses Thomas, and Thomas groans into his mouth. They pull away and he’s smiling.

“ _ Mine. _ ” He whispers, but it sounds like a growl.

“Class?”

“Yeah. See you in debate, baby.” They kiss one last time before going their separate ways down the hallways.

-

People definitely  _ did  _ notice Alex’s neck. And whenever they saw him and Thomas together in the hallway, people  _ knew  _ who had left the marks on him.

 

_ Thursday, September 13th _

_ 3:05 pm, Thomas’s House _

 

Thomas and Alex were laying on the couch and watching Family Guy. Alex kisses Thomas’s cheek before speaking.

“Hey, Thom?”

“Mhm?”

“Could you maybe drive me to the mall? I need to get some stuff.”

“Alright, what’re you getting?”

“That’s a surprise. Can we go?” Alex smiles

“Oh, of course!” Alex and Thomas get up and grab their phones before getting into the car.

It’s about a 10 minute drive to the mall where Thomas drops Alex off, kissing him before he goes.

-

Thomas drives back about 30 minutes later, he went to the grocery store to get food. Alex gets into the passenger seat without any bags.

“I thought you were getting things?”

“I did.” Alex says with a smile

“Where are your bags?”   
“I didn’t need any.”

“What did you get?”

“Still a surprise.” Alex chuckles and leans over to kiss Thomas as he starts driving.

“Well, when will I get to know what it is?”

“I don’t know, maybe tonight Or actually, tomorrow.?” 

“Well now I’ll be confused and anxious until then..”

“I think it’ll be worth it. At least I hope so.”

“Whatever it is, you seem pretty excited, so I bet it’ll be good,”

“Maybe. I got dinner stuff, can I make you some at home?”

“Mhm, what’d’ya get?”

“Nope, that’s gonna have to be a surprise as well, since you won’t tell me. Can we stop by the hospital first? I want you to meet James.”

“James?”

“James Madison. He’s my best friend, been dying to meet you. He’s in the hospital, though.”

“Oh, sure! Could we see John afterwards? I’m assuming he doesn’t know about the whole moving in together plan.”

“Oh, yeah, he doesn’t. So James then John and then home?”

“Sounds good!” Alex smiles as he grips Thomas’s hand.

-

They reach the hospital a few minutes later, getting up to James’s room without too much trouble. Thomas walks in first and signals Alex to wait outside the door. 

“Hey, Thomas.”

‘How’s it going, James?”

“Decent. How ‘bout yourself?”   
“I’m good. I brought Alex along with me, if you wanted to meet him.”

“Of course I wanna meet him, dude. Bring ‘im in.”

“Aight.”

Thomas walks to the door and grabs Alex’s hand before pulling him in.

“Hello, James.” Alex reaches out for a handshake.

“Yo, Alex.” James slaps the hand that’s out, and Alex blinks at it a few times before putting his hand down.

There’s a few seconds of awkward silence before Thomas clears his throat and speaks.

“I asked Alex to move in with me a few days ago.”

“Oh, really?” James glances over at Alex.

“Yeah, he said yes. That’s another reason we’re here today. We’re gonna tell John. I guess it’ll be up to him to move in with us or not.”

“Yeah, I don’t know how he’ll feel about. I hope he’ll be cool with it.” Alex says quietly.

Thomas puts an arm around him and kisses his temple.

“I’m sure he’ll be okay with it.”

“I hope so.”

There’s some more silence before James talks.

“So, Alex. I know that it may be a sore subject, but I’m sorry about everything that’s happened.”

Alex blushes and grips on to Thomas’s arm.

“Um, thanks. But it wasn’t your fault.”

“Well, I know, but it still must suck.”

“Yeah, it does. Thanks anyways.”

“Yeah, of course, dude.”

Thomas pats Alex’s hand before getting up.

“I’m gonna go get chips or something from the vending machine. Be right back.”

He walks outside the door and there a few seconds before James talks.

“So you really love Thomas, don’t you?”

“Yeah, more than anything.”

“You do realize how much he loves you too, yeah?”

“Yeah, he’s amazing.” Alex smiles down at the ground.

“You make him really happy. Just, please don’t hurt him. He doesn’t deserve that.”

“I won’t, I can’t lose him. He’s basically the only thing keeping me together.” Alex chuckles a bit.

“Okay, good. Now as you can see, I can’t really make any threats.” James glances at his IVs before continuing.

“But you should know, it would kill me to see him upset. He’s like my brother.”

“Yeah, of course. I totally understand, and I’m going to try my best to keep him happy. I love him so much.”   
“Good, good.”

Thomas walks back in and sits down next to Alex.

“Hey.”

Alex and James both say their hellos and silence follows again, they all watch the tv to avoid eye contact. Thomas clears his throat and looks to James after a few minutes.

“Well, I think we’re going to go see John. It was nice seeing ya, James.”

“Nice see you too, guys. Nice meeting you, Alex.”

“Nice meeting you too.”

Thomas holds the door open for Alex and they walk out, Alex chuckling a bit after the door closes.

“That was really awkward.”

“Agreed.”

Thomas grabs his hand and starts walking towards the elevator while speaking.

“So, I’m guessing you want to tell John about the moving in thing?”

“Yeah, I think he’d rather hear it from me.”

“Sounds good. What do you think he’ll say about moving in  _ with  _ us?”

“I don’t know. He probably won’t want to, but I’m not sure how he’d feel about going home.”

“Yeah, I don’t either.”

“Like, I want him to move in with us but I also don’t.”

“Why’s that?”   
“Well, I love him like a brother, so that would be good. But I also like just being with you.”

“I like being with you too.”

“And we can do whatever we want.”

“Such as?”   
“Well, like making out on the couch and having sex whenever we want and stuff.”

Thomas laughs a bit and squeezes Alex’s hand.

“Well, we can still do, stuff, if he moves in. Just gotta be more careful about it.”

“I don’t wanna deal with being careful or whatever though, I like being a spontaneous teenager that has sex and makes out with his wickedly hot boyfriend whenever he wants.”

Alex is glad that there isn’t a lot of echo in the hallways and not too many people around so he can say this. Thomas laughs loudly and pulls Alex close to him, stepping into the elevator and pressing John’s floor.

“Well, I don’t know what to say. I mean, I’m sure he’s seen you naked before with you guys sharing a room and all, and I don’t know how long you guys have been living together but you probably haven’t gone all your life without masturbating or anything, so he’s heard you orgasm and stuff.”

Alex blushes, thinking about the things him and John did before Thomas and him started dating. He thinks that maybe he should tell Thomas about it, and before he can stop himself, his mouth is opening.

“Well, actually that’s kind of a funny story.”

“What is?”

“Before you and I started dating, John and I used to sort of- help each other out? Like, we didn’t date or anything but like we got each other off and, yeah.”

“Oh. I thought you said you were a virgin?”   
“Well I was until you and I, did stuff. But he gave me a blowjob once or twice. But never anything serious.”

“Well, I didn’t know that. But thanks for telling me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Nah, don’t apologize. Just kinda shocked.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I love you, Alex. As long as nothing happened while we were dating.”

“Oh, of course not. Even when I was just starting to get feeling for you, I cut it off. I love you too.”

Thomas kisses Alex as the elevator door opens and they step out, linking hands again.

  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John admits his feelings (don't worry it goes bad)

_ Thursday, September 13th _

_ 4:55 pm, John’s Hospital Room _

 

Alex is sitting next to John’s bed and holding his hand. Thomas is sitting quietly next to him, slightly uncomfortable with the knowledge he had gained of the two’s past experiences.

Alex sighs and grips John’s hand a bit tighter before speaking.

“John, I have to tell you something. It’s kind of really important.”

“Yeah? I kind of do too.”

“Okay, you can go first.”

“Alright! It’s good stuff. They said that I could be released on Sunday! Isn’t that exciting?” 

John’s smiling extremely wide and is staring at Alex with wide eyes.

“That’s- That’s great John!”

“Yeah! So, what do you have to say?”

“Oh boy. Okay, well, Thomas asked me a few days ago-”

“Oh my god, did he ask you to marry him? Because y’all do  _ not  _ have my blessing. You’re too young.”

Alex laughs, but he’s still tense.

“No, he didn’t. But he  _ did  _ ask me to move in with him. And I said yes.”   
“Oh. So, you’re gonna live with your boyfriend of less than a  _ month?  _ That sounds like a great plan!” John says sarcastically.

“John, it’s not a bad thing! I could barely  _ stand  _ to be in our house. Thomas noticed that, and he offered to help.”

“Well- what am I going to do without you?”

“Well, that’s what we came in to ask. Would you like to move in with us? We could move everything in while you wait to get out of here and-”

“No.”

“What?”

“I don’t want to move in with you.”

“But, why?”

John opens his mouth and speaks before he thinks about it.

“I don’t want to be in a place that hurts so much!”

“John, I don’t know what you’re saying?”

“Jesus Christ, Alex! Have you not noticed how much it fucking  _ hurts  _ to see you and Thomas together?”

“You’re not making any sense.”

“I like you, Alex! I’ve liked you since I came out to you! And then you start dating  _ Thomas?  _ You hated him! I can’t be in a place where I’ll be constantly forced to watch the person I love fall in love with someone else!”

“I- John. I didn’t know-”

“Leave.”

“John, just talk-”

“Leave me alone!” John yells and points to the door, shaking Alex’s hand off of his.

Alex starts getting up with tears collecting in his eyes.

“We’ll talk about this later, John.”

“Whatever, just go. You too, Thomas.”

Thomas gets up and holds open the door for Alex, who walks out with a blank look.

When the door shuts, Thomas puts his hands on Alex’s shoulders.

“What the  _ fuck  _ just happened?” Alex spits out.

“I- don’t know.”

“Do you think we can go home?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Alex grips Thomas’s hand protectively and walks to the elevator quickly, staring straight ahead. He pounds on the ground level button harshly and leans against the wall, crossing his arms.

“Alex, are you alright?”   
“I’m fine.”

“Alex-”

“I’m fine.”

“Can we just talk?”   
“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”   
“John. I didn’t mean for any of that to happen.”

“Alex, there’s nothing to be sorry about.”

“If I wouldn’t have done any of- that, with him. He wouldn’t have liked me.”

“Alex, it’s not a big deal. I’m not angry or anything.”

“I- I don’t know what I’m saying. I’m confused.”

“Hey, we can go home and then we can take a nap or something, it’ll be okay.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s do that. Please.” Alex takes Thomas’s hand again as the door opens and they walk out together. 

Both of them stay quiet for most of the time, and Thomas kisses Alex’s hand when they park at the house.

Alex throws his coat off when he gets in and stomps up the stairs before flopping on the bed and pulling a blanket over himself. It takes a few more seconds for Thomas to appear in the doorway.

“Alex?”

“C’mere.”

Thomas walks over to Alex and stands in front of him, brushing hair from his face.

“I meant to cuddle, dummy.”

“Oh, yeah, okay.”

Thomas walks over and climbs behind Alex, pulling his hair into a ponytail before setting in.

“Thank you, Thomas.”

“For what?”

“Being you.”

“Oh. Thank you too, then.”

“Why thank me?”

“Same reason.”

“Oh, shush. I’m not a person as good as you.”

“No, you’re great.”

“I know I’m great, just not as great as you.”

“Whatever, dweeb.” Thomas laughs and presses his face into Alex’s hair.

“Are you still gonna cook dinner tonight?”

“Mhm.”

“Cool. G’night for now, Thom.”   
“Night, Alex.”

 

-

 

Thomas wakes up around 7:15 and quietly slide out of bed, trying to not wake Alex up. He starts making dinner, texting James while the water is boiling.

 

**Me:** Yo

**J. Mads:** Yo

**Me:** Sorry that things were awkward today lol

**J. Mads:** No it’s fine

**J. Mads:** I kinda expected it to be like that

**Me:** Cool

**Me:** What’s up?

**J. Mads:** Not much but sitting and dying

**Me:** Dude you’re not dying.

**J. Mads:** Kinda yeah

**Me:** Stop that.

**J. Mads:** Stop telling the truth?

**Me:** You aren’t. You’re gonna get better

**J. Mads:** I’ve only gotten worse, just stop trying to lie to me

**Me:** I won’t because I’m not.

**J. Mads:** Stop being so goddam persistent

**Me:** No. Not gonna stop until you know the truth

**J. Mads:** Whatever. I’m gonna go.

**Me:** You’re not mad at me, right?

**J. Mads:** You know I’d never be, dude.

**Me:** Thank god. See ya

**J. Mads:** See ya

 

Thomas puts his phone on the counter and sees that the water’s boiling, so he drops the bag of rice in. 

He finishes the dinner around 20 minutes later and walks upstairs to get Alex. He’s spread out over the bed and is snoring a bit. Thomas shakes Alex’s shoulder a bit until his eyes flutter open, and he swears in that moment that Alex is an angel on earth.

Alex smiles up at him and leans up for a kiss, which Thomas gladly gives him.

“You look beautiful right now, baby.”

“I always am.” Alex says, but he’s clearly blushing.

“I’m aware, but the way the sun is hitting you right now. It’s angelic. And your hair’s all messed up, but it’s really  _ really  _ cute. And I wouldn’t rather be with anybody else in the entire world.”

Thomas leans down for another kiss. After a few seconds Alex pulls away.

“I smell food.” He smiles with his eyes closed. Thomas just laughs a little.

“Yeah. Chicken and rice.”

“Mmm. Is it ready?”

“I wouldn’t wake you up otherwise.”

“ _ Siiiiiick.” _

Alex wraps his arms around Thomas and buries his head in his shoulder.

“Carry me there I’m lazy and my legs aren’t working and I know you’re fully capable of doing so.”

Thomas laughs and starts picking him up, Alex wraps his legs around his waist as Thomas starts carry him.

“I feel like a baby.”

“Is that not what you wanted?” Thomas laughs in return   
“No, it’s good. I like it.”

“As long as I don’t need to bottle feed you.”

“No. I’m a grown baby.”

“My baby.”

“Your baby.” Alex hums.

Thomas sets him down on a chair and he lights a few candles before sitting across from him. 

Alex takes a bite of his food while Thomas watches.

“How is it?”

“It’s good!” ALex waits a second before speaking again.

“Hey, Thom?”

“Mhm?”

“Could I meet your parents sometime?”   
Thomas chokes on his food and takes a few gulps of water before answering.

“Well, uh- sure? If you want to.”

“Do  _ you  _ not want me to? You don’t seem to like the idea.”

“Well, it’s just my parents. They’re very picky about everything. Especially people I converse with. If they don’t like you, I just don’t want you to get offended.”

“Oh, I still would like to. I mean, I’m living with you and everything so I think they should at least have met me once.”

“Alright, if you’re sure. We can meet them on Sunday? That’s when I usually see them.”

“Sounds good!” Alex smiles as he takes another large bite of his food.

Thomas reaches across the table and takes his hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos clear my skin and water my plants when i forget to !!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only the end is really important tbh the rest is smut.

_ Friday, September 14th _

_ 3:07 pm, Living Room _

 

Thomas and Alex are cuddling on the couch after school. Suddenly, Thomas remembers that Alex had something for him.

“Hey, Alex?”   
“Mhm?”

“What was the surprise you had for me?”

“Oh! One second. I gotta get it.”    
Alex hops up and starts walking up the stairs. 

 

About 10 minutes pass before Thomas hears Alex call out.

“Okay, so, tell me if you don’t like it. I won’t be angry. Are you ready?”   
“Yeah!” 

“Okay, close your eyes and I’ll tell you when to open them.”

“Alright.”

Thomas shuts his eyes and listens to Alex’s footsteps as he walks into the living room.

“Okay, remember that you can say you don’t like it. You can open.”

Thomas opens his eyes with a smile that fades into an ‘o’ shape as he gasps at the sight of Alex. He’s standing awkwardly and is looking down at the floor in something- Thomas can’t really put a word on. It’s like lingerie, corset and panties, bright white and contrasting well with his skin. Thomas has no idea what he’s feeling- but whatever it is goes straight to his cock.

“Thom, please say something. You’ve been staring for a while.”

Thomas takes a second before standing up and walking over to him. Alex’s breath hitches.

“-I mean you moved but that’s not really an answer.”   
“I  _ like  _ it.”

“Wait, you do?”

“Yeah, lots.” Thomas leans in and starts kissing Alex deeply and pulling him close.

They kiss for a few minutes before pulling away.

“So, Alex, is this a kink of yours or-”

“Yeah. Kinda.”   
“Do you have any others?”   
“Yeah, yeah. We can talk about them and you can tell me yours?”

“Alright. Sounds good.”    
Thomas sits down on the couch and Alex goes to straddle his lap.

“Okay, Thomas, you go first.”

“Well, I kind of like spanking? Not like being spanked but I like- seeing the marks and everything? Does that make sense?”   
“Yeah, I can get with that. I’ve never really done any of that, but I’ll try it.”

“Cool.” Thomas digs his nails into Alex’s ass, which makes Alex whine a little, before speaking again.

“Your turn.”

“Okay, you already know about the whole lingerie thing, which you seem to be cool with. But along with that I sort of like name calling? Not just like baby and honey and stuff, but like baby girl and princess? Please don’t think I’m weird. We can just try it.”

“Yeah, yeah okay. Do you want to call me anything?”   
“I don’t really know, do you want to be called anything?”

“We can try something, if you’d be okay with that?”   
“Mhm. What is it?”   
“Daddy?”

“Alright, we can try that. Is there anything else?”

“Not really. You?”

“Nope. So we’re good?”

“Mhm.”

“Good.”

Alex leans forward and starts kissing Thomas deeply and rolling his hips. Thomas starts groping his ass and thrusting up a bit, both of which make Alex moan into his mouth.

Alex lets himself be picked up and Thomas pulls away for a second.

“Bed?”

Alex nods before attacking Thomas’s mouth again.

Thomas starts carrying Alex up the stairs as best he can without being able to move his head much. 

Alex lets himself be laid down on the bed and starts pulling down the panties, but Thomas takes his hands and pulls them up.

“Not yet, baby.” He takes a moment before correcting himself.

“Baby girl.”

Alex moans and Thomas takes his hands and pins them above his head. 

Thomas starts mouthing around his neck and collar bones while his hand trails down into Alex’s panties and rubs a thumb along his shaft, making Alex buck up.

“Thoma- D-Daddy?” Alex questions and Thomas stops moving his hand.

“You sound uncomfortable. Do you not like it?”

“N- No. It’s fine.”

“Be honest with me, please.”

Alex laughs breathily before speaking.

“No, it’s a bit weird.”

Thomas laughs back

“I didn’t really like it either. Too unnatural for us.”

They kiss for another few seconds before Thomas starts stroking Alex’s member again and biting his skin.

Thomas starts unfastening the clips on the back of Alex’s top when Alex’s phone starts ringing. Alex freezes before flashing an apologetic smile at Thomas before leaning over and picking it up. His smile fades a bit.

“It’s- It’s John.”

“Oh? What did he say?”

“He’s ready to talk.”

“Oh, okay. Do you want me to leave or-?”

“Um, sure. I don’t know how long it will be though.”

“Alright. But as long as you’d like to, I’d  _ really  _ like to returns to this later.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Alex smiles and Thomas kisses him once more before walking out the door.

Alex thinks for a few seconds on what to say before calling John. He picks up after the first few rings.

“Hey, Alex.”

“Hey.”

“I- I’m sorry. For like- going crazy on you at the hospital. I didn’t mean to. I was just really angry at myself for letting myself feel that way about you and stuff.”

“Oh. Yeah, it’s fine.”

“Well I wanted to apologize but I also wanted to tell you something.”

“Mhm?”

“I’m moving in with Hercules. He’s already talked to his parents.”

“Oh, that’s- good?”   
“Yeah.”

There’s a few seconds of silence.

“Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m really happy for you and Thomas. I know I can’t have you, but I’m glad he does. He treats you the way you deserve to be treated.”

“Oh- um. Yeah, thanks. Even though you’re moving in with Herc and all that, I still wanna see you lots. Okay?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Good. Do you want Thom and I to pick you up and take you there on Sunday? I doubt that Hercule’s car can carry your wheelchair and all that.”

“Um, yeah, that’d be good. Could we stop by the house before you drop me off so I could get clothes? Or I guess you could get it cause you can use stairs.”

“Of course. I’ll see you then?”   
“Yeah. Bye, Alex.”

“Bye, John.”

Alex waits for John to hand up first before turning his phone off and setting it down.

“Hey, Thomas?”   
Thomas walks back in a few seconds later.

“Yeah, baby?”   
“He’s gonna move in with Hercules.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

Thomas walks over and wraps Alex in his arms.

“He said that we’ll still see each other a lot. But I don’t know if that’s true or not.”

“Hey it’ll be okay.”

“I don’t wanna have sex or anything tonight, if that’s alright.”

“Yeah, of course.”

“I still wanna try the lingerie and all that later though.”

“Yeah, yeah. Definitely. Wanna change into some pajamas and watch netflix?”

Alex kisses Thomas’s chin with a smile before standing up.

“Yeah. I’ll meet you downstairs in a few.”   
“Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow my tumblr !! My user is mynameisalexanderhamilsin  
> Comments and kudos make me happy :-)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda meet the parents??? I wanna split the dinner in to two chapters bc I'm lazy

_ Sunday, September 16th _

_ 3:12 pm, Jefferson’s Room _

 

Alex is digging through his and Jefferson’s closet for some nice clothes to wear. Thomas walks out of the bathroom while combing his hair.

“Alex, you don’t need to dress any different than you normally do. It’s just my parents.”

“I know, I know. I just wanna make a good impression.”

“Just be yourself, babe. They’ll love you.”

“But what if they don’t?”   
“Shush, they will.”

“Whatever. I wanna look nice.”

“You always look nice.”

“No, I usually look like crud. I wanna try.”

Thomas narrows his eyes and walks towards Alex before grabbing his shoulder and pulling him in front of a mirror.

“What do you see?” He asks

“An ugly boy in underwear. A scarring picture, really.”

“No. Try again.”   
“A  _ fat  _ ugly boy in underwear. Scarring ever more.”

“You’re not getting it, so I’ll answer. I see the most beautiful person in the world, who for some reasons picked  _ me  _ to love. But let me tell you, this boy can look good in anything. He charms everyone from boys to girls to everyone in between. The beautiful boy whose worries shouldn’t be focused on his boyfriend’s  _ parents. _ ”

Alex is blushing furiously at this point and turns to face Thomas.

“Shush.”

“Not until you believe.”   
“Fine, I believe it. Can I get changed?” Alex’s words sound angry but he says it in the most loving tone with the sweetest smile.

“Not unless you kiss me.”   
“Don’t have to ask me twice.” Alex leans in and kisses Thomas’s lips, minty from his toothpaste. Thomas hums as he walks back into the bathroom.   
Alex finally settles on a light purple button down and black pants.

“Thom?”   
“Mhm?” Thomas asks when he steps out of the bathroom and looks at Alex before speaking again.

“You look amazing, baby.”

“So do you.” Alex says and smiles

“I’m just in my underwear and a tank top though.”

“I know.”

“Pff.” Thomas laughs and pulls Alex into a tight hug.

“So I guess John’s gonna be my scapegoat if I need to get out of there?” Alex asks

“Yeah, but we definitely have to leave my parent’s by 7 at the latest. Then we can take him home. And, we don’t have school tomorrow or Tuesday for parent teacher conferences if you’re feeling up to maybe-”   
Alex is nodding his head before he even finishes his sentence.

“I’m not sure if you’re talking about getting drunk or having sex but yes.”

“I was talking more about walking around town but both of those sound better.” Thomas laughs a little bit.

“And I can reintroduce my surprise?”

Thomas’s cock stirs at the words, but he doesn’t act on it.   
“Yes  _ please,  _ baby.” Thomas says and kisses Alex before digging through the closet himself.

Alex chuckles to himself and goes to the bathroom and brushing his teeth quickly.

“So, remind me again why we’re going so early?”

“My mom and dad want to talk to you before dinner.”

“Oh dear.”   
“Shush, it’ll be fine. Like, what would you do if a boyfriend of your future son or daughter moved in with them? You’d probably wanna investigate as well.”

“Yeah, you’re right. But I’d also try to scare the shit out of ‘em.” 

“Well, my parents aren’t like that. It’ll be fine.”

“Okay, okay.”

Alex sits on the bed and waits for Thomas to get dressed before standing up.

“You ready to go?”   
“As I’ll ever be.”

Thomas links his arm with Alex’s and leads him to the car, holding his hand as he drives.

-

Thomas’s parents house is about a 10 minutes drive.

Alex’s heart beats faster when the car stops in the driveway. Thomas notices the hitch in his breath and squeezes his hand tighter.

“Baby?”   
“Mm?”   
“You’re gonna do good in there, you don’t have to worry.”

“I dunno.”

“Hey, if anything happens I’ll be there. I’ll be there and take care of you.”

“Okay, yeah, okay.”   
“I love you, Alex.”   
“I love you too. I’m ready I think.”

“Okay.”   
Thomas gets out quickly and opens the passenger door for Alex.

Thomas walks hand in hand with Alex to the front door but Alex lets go when Thomas rings the doorbell.

A woman opens the door with a soft smile. She had Thomas’s nose and eyes, Alex notices.

“Hello, dear.” She says while leaning over to hug Thomas and kiss his cheek. She notices Alex second, and he holds out a hand. She goes straight for the hug, though.

“And you must be Alex! Thomas has said so many sweet things about you.”

“Oh, um, thanks.” Alex is blushing when she pulls away and leads them inside.

The smell of Italian food hits Alex’s nose as soon as he steps in, and a cat comes rubbing against his legs.

“Alexander, Thomas never said if you had any allergies, so I just made pasta. Is that alright?”   
“Um, yeah. I don’t have any allergies, but thanks for considering it.” Alex smiles even though he knows that she can’t see him.

“You’re welcome!”

Thomas sits down at a barstool at the kitchen and Alex takes the one next to him while his mom starts heating up the sauce.

“So, how long have you been dating?”

Thomas waits a few seconds for Alex to speak, but he ends up speaking anyways.

“Maybe a little less than a month?”

“Oh. It feels like forever based on how much you’ve blabbed on about how much you love that boy.”

Alex blushes and squeezes Thomas’s thigh under the table.

“Mom, please don’t.” Thomas says while chuckling a little, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Oh, shush. I’m sure Alex is flattered if anything.”

“Still.”   
“Anyways, wanna get your father?”   
“Do I have to?”   
“Thomas, now.”

Alex shoots Thomas a look that says  _ Please don’t leave me _ , but Thomas does anyways. 

_ Well,  _ Alex thinks.  _ Shit. _

“So, Alex.”   
“Y- Yes?”   
“I hope you realizes that Thomas loves you a lot. Like haven’t seen him this happy in a while since James Madison had gotten sick.”

“I love him a lot too.”

“And I wanna warn you against something. My husband isn’t as, how do I say,  _ keen to the idea,  _ of Thomas dating other men. Grew up in a Catholic household, all of that.”

“Oh dear, should I be afraid?”   
“No, he’s not like the angry type. More of the awkward, silent type around the topic.”

“Oh, good?”

“Yeah. And one more thing.”   
“Yes?”   
“Just, please don’t hurt my baby.”

“I promise, I won’t.”

“Good!” She smiles brightly at him before starting to pour pasta into bowls.

Thomas comes back downstairs with an older man trailing behind him. 

Alex stands up and sticks his hand out.

“Hello, Mr. Jefferson.”

The man shakes his hand.

“Hi, Alexander.”

He sits at the dining room table where Thomas and Alex both sit as well.

A few minutes of awkward silence follow before Thomas’s mom puts plates of pasta in front of everybody.

Alex thinks that might be over, but the entire dinner is basically an awkward silence in it’s own.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY UPDATES FOR THIS AND MY OTHER THING ARE SO SLOW I HAVE A TERRIBLE WRITERS BLOCK DONT KILL ME

_ Sunday, September 16th _

_ 6:32 pm, Thomas’s Parent’s House _

 

Thomas and Alex are standing in the doorway, saying their goodbyes to Thomas’s mother. His father had already retreated back upstairs.

“Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Jefferson.” Alex smiles and reaches a hand out. But again, she goes for a hug.

“No problem, dear. Thank you for making my son so happy.” She kisses his temple before going to hug Thomas.

Before she pulls away from him she whispers in his ear.

“I like him. You should keep him.”

Thomas smiles brightly and kisses her cheek while gripping Alex’s hand a bit tighter.

They walk out together and get in the car, Alex smiling as he sits down.

“So, how do you feel  _ now?”  _ Thomas asks and kisses his hand.

“Better, I guess? Your dad didn’t seem to like me.”

“Well, dad doesn’t like anybody I date.”

“Oh. I like your mom, though!”   
“Yeah! She usually doesn’t like people I date either, but she  _ really  _ liked you.”

Alex smiles brightly and kisses Thomas.

“Let’s go get John.”

-

John was already in the waiting room with some bags when they get there. Alex smiles brightly at him and starts picking up some of his things.

“Hey, John. What’s in the bags?”

“Yo, Alex.  Just some medication they’re putting me on and some things they got to save from the wreck.”   
“Oh, cool. Ready to go to Herc’s?”   
“As I’ll ever be.”

Alex starts walking and John wheels himself out, Thomas waited in the car so they wouldn’t get towed from the front entrance.

“So, are you going to school on Wednesday?”   
“Wednesday?”   
“Oh, yeah. We have school off until Wednesday for parent teacher conferences.”

“Cool! Yeah, probably will. I might need someone’s help wheeling me around.”

“Yeah, I can probably get a pass from the office so I can leave class early to get ya.”

“Sounds good!” John smiles and waits outside the car door while Thomas gets out of the drivers seat.

“Hey, Thomas.”   
“Hi, John! How’re you feeling?”

“I don’t really know. Everything’s sort of covered by the lethal amount of painkillers they have me on right now.” John laughs.

“Oh.” Thomas just says in reply, because what else can you really say to that?

“So, John, are you excited to be with Herc?” Alex says as him and Thomas start help John into the backseat.

“I mean, sure. It’s just gonna be a lot of change really quick.”   
“Yeah. I think you’ll have fun, though. Herc’s been your friend as long as you’ve been here, he knows you.”

“I hope. I’m just nervous, that’s all.”   
“You have every right to be.”   
They start driving with the radio playing in lieu of actually talking, ignoring the elephant in the room that is the fact that Alex and John are splitting for the first time since John was brought in.

They soon arrive at Hercules’ house, helping John out before knocking on the front door. Herc opens the door with a bright smile, his eyes going to John first.

“John! How’s it going?”   
“Just swell, I can barely feel.” John jokes.

Herc steps out of the way, helping John across the bump of the door. John wheels himself into the living room while Herc, Alex, and Thomas go back to the car.

“Hey, Alex.” Herc says before they go inside.

“Mhm?”   
“I just wanted to say that I promise I’ll make sure John stays safe. I know you care about him a lot, I’ll take good care of him.”   
“Oh, yeah. Thanks, Herc.”   
“Yeah, of course. So, will you drop his stuff off later?”

“Yeah. Not sure when though.”

“A’ight. So, I’ll see you soon?”

“Mhm.”   
Alex smiles and hugs Hercules before waving a goodbye to John through the door. Thomas waited by the car for Alex once dropping John’s bags off.

They both get in the car after their goodbyes and start driving. Thomas looks over at Alex and realizes that he’s crying. He pulls over and turns to him.

“What’s wrong, baby?”   
“Nothing much.”   
“It’s clearly something if you’re crying.”

“It’s just, I’m gonna miss John a lot. Since he came here we’ve been inseparable and now I don’t know how much we’re going to see each other outside of school.”

Thomas leans forward and pulls Alex close to him.

“Hey, I will drive you over to Hercules’ house as many times as you want. I will do whatever possible to make sure that you get to see him as much as you'd like to, no matter what. Just say the word. Alright?”

Alex nods and turns back to face the front. Thomas starts driving again.

“So do you want to get John’s stuff now or go back to the house?”   
“The house, please.”   
“Will do.”

-

Alex and Thomas have already changed back into pajamas and are on the couch watching a show. Thomas kisses Alex’s forehead before speaking.

“So, do you wanna get drunk? You said you wanted to earlier and I was just wondering if you still did.”   
“Yeah, please.” Alex kisses Thomas’s cheek before letting him go.

Thomas leaves the room and comes back a few minutes later with a glass bottles that had a brown liquid and some glasses.

“So, what’s your favorite type of alcohol?” Thomas asks with pouring a drink for both of them.

“I dunno. I barely drank before you, a beer here and there?”   
“Oh?”   
“Yeah.”   
Thomas leans back and hands a glass to Alex.

“Are you alright, baby? You seem kinda bummed.”   
“Yeah. I’m just kinda sad about John and everything. Everything’s kinda hitting me right now.”

“I’m sorry, babe. Do you wanna talk about it?”   
“Not now. I’m sure I’ll crack when I get enough drinks in me.”   
Thomas frowns, but accepts it. Alex takes a large swig of his drink and winces once it’s swallowed.

-

After about an hour, Alex is giggling and hiccuping happily, shoving his face into Thomas’s arms and chest. Thomas is okay, he tried to refrain from drinking too much so he could take care of Alex if he got upset.

“Thom-  _ hic-  _ I wanna-  _ hic-  _ tell you some’ing.”   
“Mhm?”   
Alex leans in close to Thomas’s ear.

“Your face is cute.” Alex breaths out hot air and chuckles, Thomas can basically  _ taste  _ the alcohol on his breath.

Once Alex has pulled away, Thomas grabs both the drinks and takes them to the kitchen. Alex frowns and follows.

“What’re’ya doing?”   
“I think that we should stop, you were miserable last time you got really drunk.”   
Alex huffs out and crosses his arms.

“Fine, but you’re gon’ cuddle me.”   
Thomas chuckles and the two walk upstairs. Thomas gets behind Alex and kisses his cheek.

“Goodnight, Alex.”

“Mhm.” Alex hums and leans back into Thomas, trying to find a way to get back downstairs without waking him tonight.


	22. T/W Rape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, an explanation for my hiatus.  
> I was in a coma for two days and have been on hospital watch for a while. I just got cleared to be on electronics a few days ago.  
> I'll be super slow with updates, though. It makes me dizzy to be on for more than like 30 minutes at a time.

_ Monday, September 17th _

_ 1:37 am, The Streets _

 

Alex is stumbling through the streets and sidewalks, not being sure about where he is or what he’s even doing anymore.

He knows that he probably shouldn’t be there, but his mind’s cloudy. He brings the bottle of whiskey to his lips and takes another drink.

He eventually walks to the inside of an alley, leaning against the wall. He throws the now-empty bottle on the ground, stepping away from the shards the fall near his feet.

That’s when 3 men walk near him, smacking each other’s arms and laughing quietly.

Alex, being in a drunken haze, smiles at them and waves loosely.

One of them stops and raises a hand, the other two stopping as well. Then he walks fast up to Alex and pins his arms up. 

“Hey, baby. What’re you doing alone out here?”   
Alex doesn’t realize what’s happening, so he just smiles and shakes off the man’s hands a bit.

“I dunno, I couldn’t slee-  _ ah.”  _ Alex pulls back and tries to sink down a bit when the man’s lips are on his neck, sucking and biting hard.

His brain doesn’t process the action for a few seconds, but he pushes the man off when it does.

“I’m sorry, but I have a boyfriend.”   
The man smiles a predatory grin, the other one goes to Alex’s side and breathes on his neck.

“Aw, c’mon. He doesn’t need to know!”

“I should probably go home, have a nice night.” Alex says without meeting anyone’s eyes, making his way past. The other two don’t let him go too far, pulling him back by the collar of his shirt. 

“No, stay with us for a while. I bet your boyfriend wouldn’t care.”

“He really would. He loves me.”   
“Well so do we! At least, we can. Just  _ stay.” _

“No, sorry.”   
The man doesn’t reply, but attaches his lips to Alex’s neck once more. He runs a hand to reach Alex’s pants and pulls them down. Alex makes a noise of protest and tries to get away, but the other man pushes him back.

“I think we’ve made it pretty clear that you aren’t going  _ anywhere.” _

The other man says while beginning to spread Alex’s ass and licking a stripe over it. Alex moans, but tries to pull away.

_ This isn’t right. _

_ This isn’t right. _

_ This isn’t right. _

Alex elbows one of the men in the ribs and stumbles away from both of them while pulling his pants up again. He starts running down the streets once more, but falls when a sharp pain goes through his left leg.

He winces like a dog and is helpless as he hears men running to him. He gets pulled back into the alley by his shoulders, and is flipped around to his back. He can feel the blood coming out from the side of his leg, where he got shot not moments before.

He’s left to just cry and wince in pain as the two take him as they please, no prep, no nothing. His mind is racing with one clear message.

_ Get up and leave _

_ Get up and leave _

_ Get up and leave _

But he just  _ can’t.  _ He isn’t sure how long it is before both men reach their orgasm and walk away, leaving Alex naked and bleeding out on the cold hard ground.

 

-

 

Alex opens his eyes and winces for two reasons. 1 being because of the bright light that seemed to be blinding him. 2 being because of the shooting pain coming from all direction, hangover and all.

Once his vision clears as much as he thinks it could, he looks to the side. There’s a man in a pale green outfit next to him and a name tag that says a name that Alex can’t make out. He’s on his phone, so he doesn’t notice Alex until he speaks.

“Hello?” He’s startled by the croakiness of his voice.

The man looks up with a blank expression.

“Hey. How are you?”   
“In pain. Who are you?”   
“The name’s Theo. And you’re-?”

“Alex. Alexander Hamilton. I don’t mean to be rude but, why are you here?”   
“Not rude. I’m a garbage man and I was going to clean out the dumpster in that alley when I saw you all naked and passed out and stuff. You were bleeding pretty bad. So I pulled your pants up and got you to the hospital, my friend covered the rest of my shift. I didn’t want to leave you alone, and I didn’t want to go through your phone, so I’ve just been waiting for you. They got you hopped up on painkillers. Wanna call somebody?”   
“Oh. Well, first. Thank you, like, I’m extremely grateful. I could’ve died. And second, yeah. Do you know where my phone is?”

“Yeah, let me get it. Then I’ll be on my way, wife’s missing me.”   
“Of course.”

The man leaves the room and Alex takes the few moments to process everything. Then he remembers one of the most important things.

_ He fucking got raped. _

Alex starts crying, never thinking h’e’d have to face something like this.

The man walks back in at that moment, tossing the phone next to Alex.

“I left my phone number on that chair, tell me when you get better or if you need to talk or anything. I usually have a really late at night or a really early morning shift so I’m free most of the day.”   
“Will do. Thank you so much, if you ever need anything just tell me. I’m forever in your debt.”   
“Ah, think nothing of it. Good luck, Alex. Bye.”

He walks out before Alex can reply, which is probably good because Alex doesn’t even know how to respond.

He strains when he picks up his phone, hands shaking badly. 

He turns it on and gasps at the amount of calls and messages from different people. Thomas, John, Lafayette, and Hercules all messaged and or called him in the past few hours. He starts flipping through, going to the oldest ones first.

 

**Herc:** Hey why did thomas just pull up and why aren’t you with him

**Herc:** He’s crying now. Where u at?   
**Herc:** I cant make out what hes saying hes at my house pls come help

 

That was it for Hercules, Laf goes next.

 

**French Fry:** Alexander where the hell are you Thomas is freaking out

**French Fry:** He just went with John to the bathroom to talk and stuff

**French Fry:** Alex

**French Fry:** John told us what hes freaking out about

**French Fry:** Where are you why didn;t you come home

**French Fry:** Respond now we’re all freaking out too

**French Fry:** We’re coming

 

**Turtle Man:** Alex Thomas told us what happened where are you and why aren’t you responding to any of us

**Turtle Man:** We;re fucking scared where are you please come back to us

**Turtle Man:** We’re going out for you, we’ll find you.

 

**Thomas <3: ** Hey, baby. You already downstairs? :)

**Thomas <3: ** Hey. Just looked around the house. Where are you?

**Thomas <3: ** Babe please respond like did you go to the store?

**Thomas <3: ** I’m getting scared. Please respond

**_Thomas <3: _ ** _ Missed Call _

**_Thomas <3: _ ** _ Missed Call _

**_Thomas <3: _ ** _ Missed Call _

**Thomas <3: ** I’m going to Hercules please respond soon I miss you

**_Thomas <3: _ ** _ Missed Call _

**_Thomas <3: _ ** _ Missed Call _

**Thomas <3: ** Were searching for u where are you im scared

**Thomas <3: ** I promise ill search to the ends of the earth please come back baby i love you

 

Alex calls Thomas as soon as finished reading. It rings three times before being picked up.

 

“ALEX BABY WHERE ARE YOU I-”   
“Thomas. I’m at the hospital, the one on 339. I’ll explain when you get here.”   
“I- I’m coming. The other three too. Stay on the phone, please.”

“Yeah, of course. I love you.”   
“ _ God,  _ I love you too. So much. More than anything in the entire fucking world.”   
From then, Thomas stop talking as much. Just rambles on about how scared he was, saying he loved him, and checking to make sure he’s there.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and stuff but progress!

_ Monday, September 17th _

_ 5:39 pm, Alex’s Hospital Room _

 

Alex is shaking in his bed, either from fear or excitement, he wasn’t really sure. Thomas, John, Hercules and Lafayette are coming up to see him. Of course he’s excited to see them, but he also  _ really  _ doesn’t want to explain what happened. Especially to Thomas. He can’t stop if now, though. He can already hear fast and increasingly louder footsteps coming down the hall.

Thomas is the first one to come in, long hair seemingly greased back from sweat. 

He runs to the bed and starts kissing Alex all over his face, Alex flinching at most of the touches, before actually speaking.

“Alex! Honey, baby, are you alright? Oh my  _ god  _ I was so scared, what happened?”

“Thom, honey. I- I want to wait ‘till everyone’s here. I’d only really like to talk about it once.”   
“Yes, yeah. Of course. God, I love you.”   
Thomas carefully straddles Alex’s hips and kisses him slowly and deeply.

“Um, guys?” Hercules’ deep voice rings through the room, making both men stop their kissing and look back.

“Sorry, Herc.” Alex chuckles hoarsely.

Thomas doesn’t crawl off of Alex, still. He rolls to the side and hugs him instead.

“Sorry, Hercules. I missed him.”   
“Yeah, me too. But there’s a time and a place for dry humping and it’s not here.”

They all chuckle a bit before Laf wheels John in, both holding a small bundle of flowers.

“Hey, Alex. We were gonna get you real bouquets but we didn’t bring our wallets when we went to find you. We picked these from the front garden here which may or may not be illegal, but here you go.”   
John laid the flowers on a table next to Alex’s head before leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“We were all worried sick, mon cher. What the ‘ell ‘appened?”    
“Yeah, sorry about that. It’s pretty bad. So I was drinking a little too much last night and snuck out of bed while Thomas was asleep. I brought some alcohol with me and starting walking without any real direction.”   
“Thomas, why didn’t you stop this?” Lafayette says accusingly.

“I didn’t know he was doing this. I tried getting him to bed. Didn’t even realize he left until I woke up.”   
Lafayette rolls his eyes but looks back to Alex.

“Continue, please?”

“Yeah. Anyways. I stumbled into an alley and these two guys came up and started to- like, feel me up and stuff. I kept telling them, no, I have a boyfriend, no, I have to get home, no, I’m drunk. They didn’t care-” At this, Alex starts crying a bit as he replays the memory in his head.

“I- I tried getting away. They shot my leg so I couldn’t run, and they pulled me- they pulled me back in. I just- just couldn’t move.” He finishes his story with a sob.

It takes a few seconds for Thomas to respond.

“Do you want me to get off of you, Alex?”

“No. If you move it’ll probably feel worse.”   
“We need to go to the police, dear.”

“I don’t have the money for that. Hell, I don’t have the money to even be in the hospital.”   
“My family does, Alex. They can help.”   
“I would feel bad doing that, Thomas.”   
“It’s going to happen. I can’t live letting somebody who hurt you walk free.”   
“Yes, and all three of us can ‘elp as well, Alex.” Lafayette cuts in.

Alex can’t help but weakly smile at everybody as Thomas cuddles in closer to him.

“I just- I’m scared. What if they find me again? What if they hurt me?”

“They’d have to get through all 4 of us first. And you  _ know  _ that no one makes it past Hercules.” John says and laughs when Hercules starts sarcastically flexing.

“Thank you, guys. Could any of you get a doctor in? I wanna see when I can get out of here.”

“Will do.” John says. Him, Lafeyette, and Hercules all go out together.

“So, how did you get to the hospital?” Thomas asks.

“Oh, yeah. A guy named- I forget. Theo? Yeah, Theo. He’s a garbage man. He was gonna clean out the dumpster but found me and brought me here, stayed with me until I was awake so I could have somebody. I think he said his phone number was on the chair in case I needed to talk to anybody.”   
“Well, thank god he did. Would you mind if I called him?”   
“Nah, you can. Just, stay in the room please. I don’t wanna be alone.”   
“Of course, baby.”   
Thomas kisses his temple before getting up and searching the chairs for the number, walking behind the privacy curtain before dialing.

Somebody picks up after 2 rings.

 

“Hello?” A woman’s high pitched voice comes through.

“Hello, my name’s Thomas Jefferson.”   
“Um, okay. I don’t really have time for a survey or anything right now if that’s what you’re calling for.”   
“Oh, no. I’m calling for Theo? I need to thank him for something. Is he home?”   
“Uh, yeah. One second.”   
There’s some rustling and a muffled conversation before a man’s voice came through.

“Hey, Alex?”   
“No, I’m his boyfriend, Thomas.”   
“Oh, hey! How is he?”   
“He seems to be doing okay? Definitely in pain, but talking and everything just fine.”   
“Good, glad to hear it.”   
“Well, I wanted to thank you. Like, so much. He’s my world, I don’t know what would’ve happened if you hadn’t found him.”   
“Of course, man.”

“If there’s anything you ever need, just call. I owe you so much.”   
“I think I’ll be alright, just doing what anybody else in my position would do. I’ve got to go, my wife’s calling me. Update me on Alex whenever something changes, please.”   
“Of course.”   
“Bye, Thomas.”   
“Goodbye.”   
  


Thomas waits for Theo to hang up first before walking back to Alex, who’s smiling.

 

“You’re my world too, Thomas. I love you.”   
“I love you too. I kinda forget that behind a curtain you can actually  _ hear  _ everything else.”   
“Yeah. Now c’mere.”

Alex lifts his arm up and Thomas smiles before walking over and cuddling next to him again.

Lafayette, Hercules, and John all walk (and wheel) into the room with a doctor trailing behind them.

“Hello, Mr. Hamilton.”   
“Hello.”   
“So, you’re all good to go home tomorrow. We’d like to make sure you’re doing alright after a night.”

“That sounds good, thank you.”   
“Mhm.” She says and walks out of the room with a flip of her hair.

“I’m not leaving you. Ever.” Thomas whispers in his ear and kisses his cheek.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wales up in the hospital. He doesn't know what's going to happen, but he's got his friends, he's got his boyfriend, thing's will be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, I'm this fic's new co-author! I'm so excited to get to write for this fic, I love it so much. I don't intend to try and overshadow or replace the creator but I hope I can continue this fic and do it justice. Let me know (kindly) if I'm doing something wrong. I'm open to any ideas y'all have about where this fic should go.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy. (Minor warning for blood getting drawn, it's brief though, don't worry.)

Alex rolled over in the hospital bed. Everything hurt. Every muscle in his body was screaming at him and he couldn’t do a thing about it. The nurses had told him it would be another half an hour before the next dose of pain meds. He didn’t know if he could wait that long, the pain down in his leg, where the bullet had been, was tearing him apart. 

It was early; seven-thirty in the morning, to be exact. His boyfriend was lying in the bed next to him. It was against hospital policy for visitors to spend the night, but the staff was sympathetic towards them, knowing what Alex was going through. They understood why Alex wanted- no-  _ needed  _ Thomas to stay with him. So they allowed Thomas to stay the night on the condition they slept in separate beds, eliminating the risk of Thomas accidentally rolling onto Alex’s IV. 

He watched as Thomas started to stir awake, He stretched his his arms out and yawned. He batted his eyes open and looked towards Alex.

“Morning, Love.” 

“Morning, Thom.” Alex replied.

Thomas’s smile fell when he saw the wires from the machines attached to his boyfriend, “How are ya’ feeling?”

“Uh-fine.”

Thomas looked at him in disbelief, “Sweetheart.”

He took a deep breath, “Not fine, everything hurts.”

“Oh Alex.” Thomas got off the bed and dashed to his boyfriend's side.“You want me to get a nurse?”

“She was in here a little while ago, said I can’t have anything for another half an hour.”

“Oh, baby, I’m sorry.” Thomas took Alex’s hand in his and kissed it.

“It’s ok, it’s just a dull pain, it’s not immobilizing or anything. I can wait half an hour.” He wasn’t sure if he was being 100% honest or not, but anything to get that panicked look off Thomas's face. 

“Alright, is there anything I can do for you?”

“I’m really hungry. Can you track down someone and ask if I can have real food? I want something cheesy, and caffeine.”

Thomas laughed slightly, thank god Alex still had an appetite, “I’ll try my best. Are you ok being alone for a bit.”

“Oh-um- Can you give me my phone so I can call John. He’s probably worried.”

“Sure thing.” Thomas reached for the phone and gave it to Alex. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. Call me if you need me.”

“Ok.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Alex tried not to notice the underlying meaning there. Thomas was asking because ALex had just been raped. Things were different now. But for now, he’ll ignore that, “Of course you can.”

Thomas leaned over to Alex and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He walked over to the door and took one last look over at him, “Everything’s going to be ok, baby. I’m going to be with you through it all.” He smiled and left.

Alex didn’t know what to feel. He felt happy that he had Thomas. But everything that just happened...he didn’t want to think about it. Not yet.

He open up his phone and called John.

“Alex? Everything ok?” John asked. His voice was worried but caring.

“Yeah, well no, but I’m ok. I’m still in the hospital.”

“Right. Thomas still with you?”

“Yeah, he stayed the night here with me. He just went to try and get me some food.”

“That’s good. Are you- How are you doing?”

“I don’t know. Worried, I guess.” He felt his chest getting tighter, he took another deep breath. He trusts John. He can talk to him. “I- What’s going to happen when I get out?”

“Thomas will probably go with you down to the police station.” Alex felt his heartbeat quicken. John continued, “An officer will help you and they’ll start looking for the guys.” There was a lump growing in his throat. “Once they find the guy, you’ll probably get a lawy-”

Alex felt like he was going to throw up, “What if I don’t want any of that!”   
John was silent, “...Well...tha- I-I don’t know Alex. Didn’t Thomas say he’d pay for it?”

“Yeah, but I don’t want him too.”

“Alex his parents have a lot of money. I’m sure with something this serious they’d be willing to help you out.” 

“Yeah, but that’s not the problem.” Alex was trying, and failing, not to cry, “I just don’t wanna go through all that. I just want things to be normal.”

“Oh, Alex.” John heard sobbing come through the phone, “Oh, Alex, no don’t cry, shh, shh, just breathe. Ok, can you do that? Can you breathe with me?”

“O-Ok.” Alex said through his sobbs.

“Alright. In-” ALex took a shaky breath in.

“And out-” He let it go, still shaking as the air left his lungs.

They repeated the process a few more times until Alex settled back down. 

“Thanks, John.”

“Anytime Alex. So, what are you going to do about Jefferson? He seemed pretty adamant about getting justice for you, or whatever.”

Alex thought for a moment. He knew Thomas, if allowed, would stop at nothing to find the guys who hurt him and throw their asses in jail for life. But Alex didn’t know if he was ready for that. He didn’t know if he was ready for this thing to follow him everywhere, to go to the police, to recount everything that happened, to go to court, to stand in front of a jury and-. 

“Alex. Alex!” John’s voice snapped him out of his head. “Alex you still there?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m still here.” He sighed, “I just don’t know what to do John.”

“Hey, that’s ok. Tell Jefferson that. Tell him you’re worried and that you need him to back off a little. If he really loves you then he’ll understand.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

John hesitated a moment, “Then you shouldn’t be with him.”

Alex couldn't hold back the sob that escaped him.

“But I don’t think he would do that.” John quickly tacked on, “He- I hate to admit it- but he’s good for you Alex. And on the small chance he isn’t, I don’t care if I’m in a wheelchair, I’ll kick his ass all the way back to Virginia.”

Alex laughed at that mental image of that, “Ok, if I have  _ the  _ John Laurens protecting me, then I’ll tell him.”

“Don’t forget about Herc and Laf.”

“Right. Ok, I should go. I need to think over what I’m going to say.”

“Allright. Don’t overthink it though. And try to get some rest, ok?”   
“Yeah, ok. Hey, John?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. Don’t forget to eat, bye.”

“I won’t, bye.” Alex hung up the phone and rubbed his reddening eyes.

He can do this. Thomas loves him, he’d understand. He’ll help Alex through this. 

If he leaves….

There was a knock at the door. 

“Come in.” Alex called. The door opened with Jefferson behind it holding a tray in his hands, a nurse followed him into the room.

“Hey baby, I got you some food. But Nurse Janice here needs to do some stuff before you can eat.”  Thomas set down the tray on the bedside table. He walked back over to his boyfriend's side, taking one of his boyfriends hands in his and stroking the hair out of his eyes. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Alex smiled, he had thomas, he had John, he had Herc and Laf. He was far from ok, but he had people. He wasn’t alone. 

“Mr.Hamilton,” the nurse spoke quietly, “I’m going to check your vitals, check the bullet wound for sign of infection, draw blood, and then give you your medication for the pain. Is that ok?”

Alex looked to Thomas, who nodded, “Yeah, that’s fine. But...uh why do you have to draw blood.” 

The nurse looked at him with kind eyes, “It will tell us how your blood is clotting, if the medicine is working, and how your organs are functioning. We also want to check your blood type, your medical records are a little dated. We had your blood type on record but it’s procedure to keep them updated. We’re just trying to ensure we can take care of you if you were to go into another surgery.”

Alex’s eyes widened, “Oh, god. Is that a possibility?”

“Unlikely, but yes. Don’t worry too much. The surgery last night was very successful. But you can never be to cautious with your health.” 

“Phew, so um, do what you need to do.” 

“Would you like me to step out Alex?” Thomas asked.

“God no. You stay here and hold my hand.” 

“Alright babe.”   
Janice went about her business, taking Alex’s blood pressure, his pulse, the usual. She checked to wound, no sign of infection, a huge relief. When the nurse drew blood, Alex stuck his head into Thomas’s chest as Thom whispered reassuring words into his ear and pet his hair, until it was over. Alex just about cried out in joy when the nurse gave him the painkillers. Once the nurse was done she collected her things and turned to Alex, “Ok, Mr.Hamilton. It looks like everything’s looking good. You should eat what your boyfriend brought in so the painkillers don’t upset your stomach. Another nurse will be in with the kit and you’ll be cleared to leave after that.” She got up and walked out the door.

Alex looked to Thomas in confusion, “What other nurse?” he asked.

Thomas shifted his eyes away, “They’re just going to look over some things from last night. They want to make sure you don’t have any diseases or anything.”

Alex’s voice dropped below a whisper, “You mean a rape kit.”

“Well-uh- Alex you were - you were raped.” Thomas looked pained uttering the words.

Alex closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew what he had to say, “I don’t know if I want to go through with this.”

Thomas looked at him in shock, he took a step back, but still held Alex’s hand in his, “What- What are you talking about?”

“Thomas, I don’t know if I want to take the ra- the kit. Or go to the police. Or find the guys. Or go to court. Or testify. Or-” The tears came back, “I-I just don’t want to relive this everyday. I want this to have never happened!” The tears came streaming down his face and the sobs took over his body, shaking him to the core. 

“Oh, baby. Oh, Alex.” Thomas reached over and wrapped his arms around him. “That’s ok. You’re ok. You’re safe now. Things will be ok.” Alex cried into Thomas’s soft cotton shirt, he tried to think of John and the breathing he’d lead him few a while ago.  _ In, out. Good. In, out. Good.  _

Alex’s voice was shaky, “I-I just don’t know what to do.”

“Neither do I.” Thomas sat down next to him on the bed. He looked down at his hands, his tone was serious, “I want to find these guys and make them suffer for what they did to you.” He fell silent, breathing in ragedy breaths. He was thinking. Every millisecond made Alex’s chest grow even tighter.

After a minute of dread, Thomas softened and looked up to Alex, meeting his eyes, “But you’re my number one priority. You’re my boyfriend, my heart, my  _ Alex.  _ If you don’t want to go through with it then we’ll figure something out. Together.”

Alex looked at his boyfriend, his eyes welling up with tears again, “Oh, thank you, Thomas.” He held out his arms, beckoning for a hug. Thomas obliged and settled into a warm embrace. 

They held each other for a few wonderful moments. Taking in the quiet of the storm.

Thomas quietly spoke up, “I think you should take the kit though. They should still check to make sure you didn’t get any disease. And in the case where you change your mind, and I’m not saying you have to, at least the evidence will be there. I’ll stay with you the whole time.”

“Yeah, yeah ok I guess that makes sense. So long as you’re here.”

“Always, Alex, always.” They held each other. “Now, I got you some cheesy fries, some water, and some applesauce.”

“No caffeine?” He pouted.

“Nope, sorry. Doc said not on your pain meds.” Alex huffed like a toddler, “Oh, hush you. Eat your fries.”

“Feed me.”

Thomas laughed, “Whatever you want, darlin’.”

Things weren’t ok. But they would figure everything out. For now, they could just enjoy the few minutes of quiet they got.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please let me know if you agree or disagree with where the fic is going. I'm fully open to suggestions! You can comment below or find me on tumblr: rain-and-roses-in-the-city
> 
> Have a lovely day!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when everything evens out, Alex's gets some news that could ruin his future forever.

_ Tuesday, September 18th _

_ 11:08 am, Alex’s Hospital Room _

 

“We should have the results in no later than a week. We can send them to you or you can come pick them up here.” The nurse said, packing up her tools and the samples they had taken from Alex’s body. 

Alex fiddled with his hands, “I- Can you mail them-please. I don’t want to come back here any more than I need to.” 

Thomas stood from the chair he was sitting in next to Alex, “Or, I can come get them here, if that’d be faster.”

“The mailing might add a day or two. So yes, picking them up would be faster.” The nurse stated, “Mr.Hamilton, is it ok with you if he picks up  _ your  _ medical records?”

“Yes, of course.” Alex sounded relieved. He knew that he’d have to come back in two weeks and then again in another two, checkups to make sure his wounds were healing properly. 

“I’ll make a note of it in your file to make sure there are no complications. Thank you for your time Mr.Hamilton. I’ll be leaving now, but your doctor will be in one last time to write you your prescriptions and any notes you’ll need for school.” She picked up her bag and walked towards the door.    
“Thanks you, Miss. Niki.” Alex said as she stepped out of the room. 

Alex looked over to his boyfriend. His chest hurt, that’s all he could feel. Hurt. It was better than the numbness or pain he felt all of last night. Now everything felt serious and confusing and it hurt in every fiber of his body. And in one small look to his boyfriend, Thomas understood everything. 

Thomas moved to Alex’s side, sitting down on the bed and wrapping his arms around Alex. He placed a hand on the back of Alex’s head and guided him down so Alex’s could burrow himself into Thomas’s shoulder. 

He clung to Thomas pulling them as close together as possible. “C-can we- I-I just want to get out of this place, go h-home.” He sobbed.

Thomas ran a hand up and down Alex’s back, “I know sweetheart. We will, just as soon as the doctor comes in.” Alex groaned. “I promise. I’ll whisk you away the second he’s done and we’ll do whatever you want for the entire day. Just name it.”

“C-can we go home and watch movies. Not you're weird art movies but like disney and stuff.” 

Thomas laughed, of course Alex would find a way to make fun of him. “Ok.”

“And can we take all the blankets and pillows in your apartment and make a fort?”

“Of course.”

“And can we order a ton of fast food?”

“We’ll see how you feel with all the medication, but we can eat whatever you feel you can handle.”

Alex felt the warm touch of Thomas’s lips press against the side of his head. He pressed deeper into his sweater and murmured, “Thank you.”

“What are you thanking me for, babe?” Thomas moved his head so he could look his boyfriend in the eye, “You don’t have to thank me for taking care of you, baby. I want to help you because I love you and you deserve the world. Don’t thank me cause I know you’d do the same for me.”

“I would. But you don’t need to take care of me, I don’t want to inconvenience you.” 

Thomas frowned, “Never. You’re my boyfriend and the love of my life. You will never be an inconvenience.” Thomas cupped the side of Alex’s face and brought him in for a gentle kiss.

It felt nice kissing Thomas. It felt warm and safe. It made him feel dizzy and like there were bubbles floating all around them. He had never in his life felt more loved, and that's what made it so terrifying. The thought of doing something stupid that would mess this all up. The thought of loosing Thomas. 

“Now, as for you wanting to take care of yourself.” Thomas spoke, breaking the kiss.”It’s obvious that the fiercely independent Alexander Hamilton would want to take care of himself, that’s not what should happen.”

“But Thomas-”

“No butts ALexander, except yours in our bed until you’re better.” Alex huffed. He could do this himself.

He saw Thomas’ mouth falter again and he continued, “Alex, baby, I know that in the past you’ve fended for yourself and even now you can do everything on your own. But that’s just it Alexander, you’ve already proven it, no one thinks that you can't do things on your own. The thing is you shouldn’t have to. Don’t reject help to prove a point. Let me help you.”

Alex was quiet. Thomas was right, everyone knew that Alex could and would do things on his own. He wanted to, man did he want to tell Thomas he’d be ok and to go to school and hang out with James and to not worry about how he’s doing, but he doesn’t need to. Besides, if it meant spending days at home with Thomas, well, that wouldn’t be too horrible, “Ok, but you have to let me do things that I can do. Like feeding myself and using the bathroom and stuff.”

“Ok. Thank you.” Thomas relaxed his shoulders, “We’ll work everything out. Now come here.” Thomas held his arms open again and let Alex re adjust himself into his boyfriend's embrace. 

They sat there, breathing in sync, the only sounds that were in the air were the soft rush of cars outside and the slight hum of medical machines. They held each other taking in the others warmth, Alex allowing himself to fall into his boyfriend's calming presence even though his head was throwing everything at him to panic.

Finally there was a light knock on the door. Thomas and  Alex broke apart, but Thomas stayed next to ALex on the bed.

“Come in.” Alex said.

A tall woman stepped into the room, she held a clipboard in her hands that looked stuffed with papers, probably for Alex. “Good morning, Alex. I’m your doctor, Dr.Stevens. How are you feeling today?”

He felt a bit off-put by the doctor’s cheerful nature but he understood she was just trying to help clear the dread in the room. “I had a lot of pain when I woke up.”

“And how are you feeling now?”

“Better now, after taking the pain meds and eating breakfast.”   
“Well it’s a good sign to see you have an appetite.” She jotted down a few notes before looking back up, “So Alex, there’s a few forms I’m going to give you. One of them is for an excused absence in school, another is for when you return to school to get out of gym, another is for your prescriptions. I’m going to give you a few papers about your injuries and how to take care of them. Lastly, I have a few brochures that detail therapists and resources that you may be interested in looking at. Any questions?”

Alex’s head buzzed, it was a lot of information to be taking in while hopped up on pain meds. He knew Thomas caught it all, “Yeah, I got it.”

Thomas gave his hand a tiny squeeze, “Uh, Dr.Abigail,” Thomas started, “is there anything I need to know in order to take care of him?”

She stopped flipping through the papers on her clip board, looking up and giving Thomas a funny look, “I’m sorry, will you be the one taking care of him?”

“Yes.” Thomas responded, “Is there a problem?”

“Well, it’s just- His parents really should be the one to take care of Alex.”

Alex’s grip on Thomas’s hand grew tighter.

Thomas knew that Alex wasn’t going to answer, “Alex- He doesn’t have any parents.”

The doctor pursed her lips, “Oh...well then, I’m sorry for your loss. Now- If you’ll excuse me there’s something I need to pick up-un- in my um, office.” She dashed out of the room before either boy could ask her what was happening.

Thomas looked to Alex, “What do you think that was about?” He chuckled and pointed at the door, “Think she has a problem with us being gay or you being an orphan? Whatever, when she comes back we can ask for a different doctor.”

Alex didn’t respond.

“I-I mean if you want that. I didn’t mean to assume anything.” Thomas added.

Alex didn’t meet his eyes, he stared straight on into nothing.

“Babe? Babe, what’s wrong?” WHomas cupped Alex’s cheeks. “Come on, everything’s ok. Just tell me what’s going on.”

A tear fell down Alex’s cheek. This couldn’t be happening. How did he not see it coming. “Thom, they- she- she’s going to get a social worker, or child protective services, or something.”

“Wh-Why would she do that?”

Alex deflated, “Cause I’m 17, still technically a minor.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“They have to report shit like this. Especially since I don’t have any form of a legal guardian. I need an adult to sign my papers and stuff. I don’t know how I didn’t think of it before. God, I’m so stupid.” He curled in on himself.

“Oh, baby, no. No, you’re not.” Thomas cooed, “Listen, if all you need is an adult, then I’ll call my mom. She’ll come down and sign whatever it is you need. She won’t mind I-”

“It doesn’t work like that.” Alex sobbed, “I’m going to be put back in the system. My plan was to just fly under the radar with you, until I turned 18, but now-now I’m going back andI-I’ll get relocated and I won’t be with you and- and”

“Shh, shh, none of that’s going to happen.” He used his thumb to brush away the tears rolling down his boyfriends eyes. 

Alex started hiccupping in between sobs. He was a wreck. He couldn’t go back into the system, no one would take a 17 year old, not a chance. People only wanted young kids, babies who are easy and still learning how the world works. Alex was a few months away from being an adult. Besides, no one wanted him when he entered into the system at fifteen, no one would want him now. He was going to go in and since Eliza’s orphanage was the only nice one in the city, he’d probably end up in a different county, or town, or even state. 

“Promise me,” Alex said, “Promise me that if the system takes me away, promise me that you’ll find me on my eighteenth birthday, when they kick me out. You find me and we’ll be together again. Promise?”

“No.” Thomas said definitely, “I won’t promise that. Because there is absolutely no way I’m going to allow that to happen. I love you and I’m not letting go.”

“I love you too.” Alex sniffed.

Just then the door swung open again. This time the doctor was followed by two people in regular but professional looking clothing.

Dr.Abigail was the first to speak, “Alex these are a few people here to help you.”

“Hi Alex, my names Debbie and this is Robert.” The woman in the pale blue cardigan spoke with a sweet voice. It was the worst voice Alex had ever heard, as if anything about this was going to be sweet. “We just want to ask you a few easy questions about yours-”

“No, I don’t have parents. No, I’m not currently living with any foster family or relative. I’m not in a home or orphanage and in my last one was closed because the woman running it passed away. Oh, and no, I didn’t runaway after she died, no one from your agency came to make sure I was ok. And just because you’re not going to ask, I do not want to go with you or enter the system again or be relocated or anything! I just want to stay here, in New York with my wonderful boyfriend, my amazing friends, my crappy rundown school, and in my home.” Alex fell back against the bed with a loud huff. “But none of that matters to you people. It never does.”

The man with the bow tie responded, “Listen, Alex. I know this isn’t ideal and this is going to suck, but we’re required by law to put you back into foster care. At least until you’re eighteen. I’m sorry but there’s no other way.” Alex looked at the man. He seemed genuinely sorry for Alex and his situation. That didn’t do anything, Alex needed the system to forget about him and let him stay here. 

“Well, I think you’re being ridiculous.” The woman puffed out her chest and crossed her arms, “You really want to stay here just because your high school  _ boyfriend  _ is here. Sweetie, I understand you think you love him but don’t put yourself in jeopardy for some boy.”

Alex felt rage growing inside him. On a rational level he knew the woman was just playing the bad cop, trying to get Alex to cooperate, but who did this woman think she was referring to his Thomas like that. 

“First of all,” Alex snarled, “his name is Thomas not ‘some boy’. Secondly, I love him and he is so much more than my ‘highschool boyfriend.’ And third, I can count all the happy things in my life on one hand and he’s two of them. So, back the hell off lady because no one gets to talk to the love of my life like that.”

“Fine, be that way.” She turned to Thomas, “But I hope that you know that when he can’t get into colleges because he doesn’t have proper documentation, that it will be because of you.” She gave Alex one more disgusted look before leaving.

There was silence for a minute. Alex turned to Thomas to see a horrified look on his face. Before he could ask what was wrong the remaining male social worker spoke up, “Ignore Debbie, she’s one of the workers that are the reason that people hate social workers.” Alex laughed a little. He continued on, “Alexander, I know how hard it is going into the system. I’ve only worked in this profession for six years but I’ve seen the damage it puts you kids through. The system is hell, especially at your age. But if you’ll allow me then I can promise you that I can get you into a great place, with a good school, and I’ll try as hard as I can to make it near New York.” 

Alex just sat there, “What was the thing she said about college?”

“Yeah, what the hell was that?” Thomas added. “It’s nonsense, right?”

“Well, sorta.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “You see- what year are you?”

“Senior, just started my first semester.” Alex responded.

“Ok, well, the thing is that you do need special papers to submit to colleges that would be hard to obtain without a legal guardian. And then there’s the costs of college visits and applications and all of those things. You may be able to get into college without being put back in the system but it wouldn’t be easy and it might not be the college you want.” He frowned.

Alex felt his heart break. All he’d worked so hard for, gone because he didn’t have money or an adult. The truth was cold and unforgiving, he needed someone to adopt him or...he didn’t even want to think about it. Couldn’t think about it.

He didn’t notice the tears rolling down his cheeks, only Thomas brushing them away with his thumbs. 

Thomas’s voice smooth, “Babe.” Alex hummed in acknowledgment. “Do you know what you want to do?”

Alex bit his lip, he felt the coppery taste run through his mouth. He swallowed hard. It took him a minute before he could answer, “I guess there’s nothing I can do.” He squeezed Thomas’ hand. “I have to go back into the system. I need to get adopted.”

“But you’re turning eighteen in a few months.” Thomas’ eye’s were getting red and glossy.

“I know.”

“But when you turn eighteen they’ll throw you out.”

“I know. But I have to try.”

“But it-”

“Thomas I know!” He shouted. Thomas flinched away from him. He froze. He didn’t snap at Thomas, it wasn’t what they did. “Thomas, I-I’m sorry I yelled at you. God, I’m such a mess.” He closed in on himself.

“Hey, Alexander, baby, it’s ok.” Thomas cautiously wrapped an arm around Alex’s shoulders, letting him lean into Thomas’s chest. “It’s ok to be a mess right now. You’ll work through it. You always do.” 

“Ahem.”  Robert cleared his throat, “Alex, we need to work out a few things before I leave.”

“Oh right. Sorry, been a rough...well, life.” ALex responded.

“I could only imagine.” Robert said solemnly, “Now, do you have a safe place to stay?”

Alex was confused, “Wouldn’t I be going with you?”

“Yes, that would be customary. But I’ll allow a few exceptions. You deserve a few exceptions.”

Alex’s first instinct was to fight against pity, but if it meant getting to stay with Thomas...he’d allow it. “Thank you. And yes, I do. Thomas has an apartment in Booker Heights. It’s a good part of town. It has heating, food, running water, all of that.”

Robert jotted a few notes down. “Alright, are there any adults there?”   
Thomas stepped in, “I’m eighteen so legally, me. But my parents are good friends with the couple down the hall from me, they’ll come to check in on me from time to time.”

“That will work. I’ll need their number. As well as the number of your parents and your landlord. I’ll need to double check everything, no offense.”

“None taken,: Thomas stated, “Anything to ensure Alexander’s safety.”

“Exactly. Now, Alex, do you feel safe going home with Thomas?”   
“Yes. One hundred percent.” Alex said without an ounce of hesitation.

Robert gave a soft smile, “Ok then. Alex, I need you to listen to me carefully. I’m going to tell you what’s going to happen. You’re going to give me the address of Thomas’ apartment. Then I’m going to go talk to the doctor, get everything you need to get out of here. Then I’m going to I’m going to go to the desk and work out any issues will bills and what not. While I do that you, and Thomas if you’d like, are to stay in this room and not speak to anyone, I’m already breaking a few rules so let’s not draw attention to ourselves. After I clear everything up, I’ll come get you and we’ll walk out together.”

“And I’ll get to go home with Thomas, right?” Alex asked, quietly.

“Yes. I’ll go back to my office, start looking at your file, do some research and work my magic. I’ll swing by the apartment and check everything out and let you know what’s going on.”

Alex let out a breath of relief. Never had he met a social worker so caring. “Alright thank you, uh-”

“Robert.”   
“Thank you, Robert. Sincerely.” 

Robert picked up his bag and headed towards the door, “I promise ALex, this isn’t going to be like your other times. Just trust me.” He smiled and opened the door. “Now, where is that doctor.”

When Robert was out of the room and the door was closed, Thomas turned all his attention to Alex.

“I’m terrified.” Alex whispered.

“You have every right to be.” 

“I don’t want to go back to the system. I don’t want to leave. I- I don’t want to l-loose y-you.” Alex struggled through his words, the threat of tears lingering in the back of his eyes. 

Thomas held him closer, “Never, no matter what we’ll always be together. No matter what the world throws at us.”   
Alex’s voice was impossibly quiet, “I-I trust you… you’re the only one I do.” Alex hugged Thomas back, “Ok, maybe John, Laf and Herc too, but mostly just you.”

Thomas let out a small laugh, “I’m glad you trust me..and them, too.”

Alex un-burrowed his head from Thomas’ side to look up at him with those big brown eyes, “I love you, the special kind of love. That’s reserved just for you.” 

“I love you, too.” Thomas said, smiling while he could feel his heart break. 

They needed to do something. There’s absolutely no way either of them were going to take this sitting down and let Alex’s future slip through his fingers. No. Not if Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton had anything to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I'm back!
> 
> I'm so sorry it took so long to get this out! I've been having a lot of trouble with life lately but I'm going to try and get things back on track. 
> 
> So here's the thing, I can try to get shorter chapters that would be updated a little more frequently or longer chapters that may take a little longer. Which would you prefer? I will warn that my schools midterms are in January so that will take over my life for a while but after that I'll get back to this. But I will defiantly get another chapter out before that starts up. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!! I'm sorry for the wait. As always, please let me know where you want this story to go. And I promise this is going to be a bit like what you're expecting but not, I have lot's of suprises up my sleve!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ rain-and-roses-in-the-city (http://rain-and-roses-in-the-city.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Happy Holidays!!!


End file.
